Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro
by totaldrama22
Summary: Los concursante son secuestrados y llevados a la fuerza al Campamento Wawanakwa obligándolos a participar en otro Drama Total. Allí 28 serán elegidos para embarcarse en el Jumbo Jet Gigante de Chris y dar vueltas por todo el mundo. ¿Quién será el ganador?
1. Especial 1: De vuelta al Campamento

Cap.1 Especial parte 1

Gwen se sentó en el gran sillón de color rojo. No era la primera vez que asistía a una de las fiestas de su amigo Geoff pero aquella era la que parecía más llena. Incluso Heather, que siempre rechazaba la invitación, había asistido aquella vez. Todos los que alguna vez pasaron por Total Drama estaban allí.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien? Dijo una voz tras ella. Era Bridgette y a su lado iba Geoff.

-Sí. La música es genial.

-¡Guay! Dijo Geoff. Entonces despareció entre los invitados.

-Creo que Geoff… Pero Bridgette no llego a acabar aquella frase. Gwen oyó un ruido de cristales rotos e instintivamente se giró. Por el suelo vio rodar una lata que emitió un ruido metálico y comenzó a soltar un gas espeso. Beth y DJ que eran los más cercanos a aquel humo se desmayaron. Entonces se oyeron varios gritos y la cabeza de Gwen comenzó a rodar. Después todo se volvió negro para los campistas.

La luz del sol le molestaba en los ojos y Heather tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la claridad.

-¡¿El Campamento Wawanakwa!? Exclamó furiosa. Por lo visto todos se habían despertado ya. -¿A qué esperabais para despertarme?

-No íbamos a hacerlo. Queríamos escapar sin ti y dejarte aquí. Le respondió Leshawna bruscamente. Heather iba a responderle de mala manera pero un helicóptero apareció por los cielos.

-Hola, campistas.

-Déjate de estupideces. ¿Qué hacemos aquí de nuevo? Preguntó Anne Maria rociándose.

-Vosotros seréis las estrellas de mi nuevo concurso.

**Confesionario**

**Eva: **Otra vez en esta /censura/ de campamento. Le pega un puñetazo a una de las paredes rompiéndola.

-¿Y si nosotros no queremos participar? Preguntó Noah.- He tenido suficientes recuerdos humillantes en este concurso.

-Estáis obligados. Lo pone en vuestro contrato.

-En el mío no. Mis abogados leyeron mi contrato. Dijo Courtney

-Tus abogados resultaron no ser demasiado buenos. Tras un par de cervezas firmaron en una servilleta. Le respondió Chris enseñándole un trozo de papel.

**Confesionario**

**Courtney: **¡Esos malditos abogados! Les demandaré. ¡Demandaré a mis abogados! ¡Demandaré a Chris! ¡Demandaré a Duncan! ¡Y te demandaré a ti! Dice rompiendo una foto de Gwen. Después rompe en llantos.

**Harold: **Otra temporada para conquistar a Leshawna. ¡Sí! Estoy seguro que está vez lo conseguiré…. Supongo.

Se oyeron murmullos de queja. Los únicos que parecían contentos con la idea eran Ezekiel que tenía ganas de ganar, Harold que creía que por fin podría conquistar a Leshawna y Lindsay. Aunque DJ creyó que la chica no se había enterado de nada.

-¿Y cuáles son las condiciones para entrar? Preguntó Zeke entusiasmado.

-Pues seguidme. Dijo Chris indicando el camino con una mano. Los concursantes se quedaron atrás pero poco a poco todos siguieron el helicóptero. Todos llegaron a un claro donde estaba el Jet de Chris.

-¿Otra vez este avión destartalado? Preguntó Noah. Mientras tanto Izzy ya había comenzado a saltar por el avión.

-La prueba consistirá en quedarse tocando el avión. Si en algún momento pierdes el contacto con el avión serás descalificado. Mike comenzó a caminar hacia el avión.- Alto ahí hombretón. Le detuvo Chris- Vosotros trece estáis clasificados directamente. Los que participareis seréis vosotros. Dijo señalando a los demás.

-Perfecto. Dijo Jo. Sentándose bajo un árbol.

-Venga. Adelante. Poneos en posición. Los 25 concursantes se dispersaron por el avión y Chef dio la cuenta atrás para que el reto comenzara.

**Chris: **¿Quién conseguirá clasificarse? ¿Sobrevivirá alguno a esta nueva temporada? ¿Me arrestaran al final de esta temporada? Descubridlo en el próximo episodio de Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro.


	2. Especial 2: Pegados al avión

**Cap. 2: Pegados al avión**

Lindsay se acercó al avión con Beth.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? Preguntó inocentemente la chica.

-Debes quedarte tocando el avión. Le explico la amiga subiéndose las gafas.

-De acuerdo. Respondió Lindsay y puso una mano sobre las frías paredes del avión.

-Muy bien campistas. El desafío comienza…. Comenzó Chris ¡Ya! Dijeron Chris y Chef a la vez. Todos los concursantes se pegaron más al avión olvidando lo frío que estaba.

**Ezekiel: **Esta vez no seré el primer eliminado. Ya lo veréis. Yo Zeke llegaré a la final y entonces reíros vosotros de aquel niño traumatizado por vivir en con ratas en ese avión. Comienza a temblar mirando a los lados. ¡Estaba tan solo!

**Katie: **Creo que tenemos oportunidades de clasificarnos. ¿Verdad, Sadie?

**Sadie:** Yo me paso casi todo el día pegada a Katie. No será difícil. Recuerdas aquella vez…. *Se corta la cinta*

**Noah: **He aprendido que en este juego no se puede llegar lejos siendo inteligente. Por lo tanto he decidido formar una alianza. Solo tengo que encontrar alguien lo suficientemente normal como para aliarme con él. Por ejemplo…Emm.

00:30

-De momento todos los campistas siguen con sus manos en el avión. Pero veamos si así les tentamos a que se suelten. Rio Chris.

-¿Traigo la comida? Pregunta Chef.

-SÍ. Chef desapareció en la cocina y volvió acompañado de una chica que llevaba un par de bandejas.

-¿Quién es esa chica? Preguntó Trent.

-¿Ella? Es la nueva ayudante de cocina del Chef. Se llama Disney. La chica se dirigió a unas mesas con paso inseguro y a continuación puso varios platos de comida deliciosa sobre ellas.

-¿Ha cocinado ella? Esa no es la asquerosa papilla del Chef.

-Sí. La he hecho yo. Dijo Disney. Luego se volvió a la cocina. Tras varios viajes las mesas acabaron llenas de comida. Owen miró de reojo las mesas. No creía poder resistir el hambre mucho más.

-Resiste la tentación. Se decía a sí mismo.

**Owen: **Nunca he pasado más de media hora sin comer. Y entre que despertábamos y Chris nos explicaba la prueba puede haber pasado como una hora. ¡Una hora! ¡Sin comer!

-Creo que no aguantaré. Decía Owen a Duncan que estaba a su lado, prestándole poca atención ya que estaba con Gwen.

-Tío, tu concéntrate. No mires la comida. Owen pareció relajarse un poco pero con la mano libre agarró a Duncan por el hombro y no le soltó.

-¿Por dónde íbamos? Dijo entonces Duncan girándose a Gwen. El chico la beso y oyó un murmullo tras ellos. Era Cody. -¿Qué quieres, enano? Te molesta que haga esto. Volvió a darle un beso a Gwen y Cody tembló de rabia.

-Tú no mereces a Gwen.

-¿Cómo dices enano? Dijo Duncan enfadado y se dirigió a Cody. Con Sierra fuera de combate puedo darte con todas mis fuerzas. Casualmente minutos antes Heather había pedido ayuda a Sierra con algo y ambas se habían marchado. Así que Cody se encontraba solo contra Duncan.

-Parad. Dijo Gwen, pero nadie la escuchó. Duncan pasó por el lado de Gwen (sin separar la mano de la pared) y preparó su puño.

En ese momento Disney entró con una nueva bandeja de comida. La dejó en la mesa y la abrió. Donuts.

Duncan agarró a Cody por el cuello de la camiseta y levantó la cabeza para darle un cabezazo.

-Ahora descubrirás porque me llaman Cabeza-Acero

**Duncan: **Es cierto. Mi cabeza es muy dura. Una vez rompí una pared de mi casa con la cabeza. Me tuvieron que internar en la UCI pero… Tengo la cabeza de acero.

-¡¿Son donuts?! ¡No puedo resistirme a los donuts! Owen salió corriendo hacia la mesa asustando a Disney.

-¡Duncan! Gritó Gwen. Owen seguía agarrado a Duncan por el hombro y lo arrastró hacia la mesa y junto con él estaba Cody

-Estáis expulsados, los tres. Dijo Chris riendo.

**Owen: **Creo que Duncan está cabreado conmigo. Quizás solo son imaginaciones mías (Duncan golpea el confesionario y rompe la madera con el puño)

**Duncan: ¡**Expulsado! Por culpa de una /censura/ bola de sebo y un enclenque de /censura/.

**Cody: **Uffff. Por los pelos.

Mientras Sierra, ajena a lo que le había pasado con Cody, estaba hablando con Heather.

-¿Que tengo que hacer yo? Le pregunta Sierra.

-Tu solo entretenlas. Háblales. Sierra le lanzó una mirada interrogativa pero Heather le dio un empujoncito y Sierra se acercó a Lindsay y Beth hablando sobre moda.

-Hola. Dijo Sierra

-Hola Viena. Le respondió Lindsay.

-Sierra. La corrigió la chica del peli-lila.

-¿Y para que quiero yo una sierra? Beth y Lindsay se quedaron confusas con su respuesta. Las tres se hicieron rápidamente amigas y comenzaron a hablar.

**Heather: **He pensado utilizar a Sierra para eliminar a esas dos. Puede que ella caiga pero me da igual. Mientras yo me clasifique todo de igual.

Heather subió al tejado del avión procurando no separar sus pies de la superficie de metal. Le había preguntado a Chris si podía hacerlo y él no tenía inconveniente alguno. Pero al subir vió que no era la única que había tenido esa idea. Alejandro, Justin, Katie y Sadie. Heather los ignoró pero Alejandro se acercó a ella.

-Hola, Heather, Dijo con voz seductora

-¿Qué quieres Burromuerto? Le dijo ella. Se miraron con rabia.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Yo he formado una alianza con ellos tres.

-Con alianza te refieres a manipulación. Le respondió Heather. Los otros tres dieron un bote.

-No. Pero sonreía de manera perversa.

-¿No vas a responder a mi pregunta? Le preguntó Alejandro.

-Pues intento eliminar a estas tres. Dijo señalando abajo. Alejandro se asomó.

-Le puedo ayudar, señorita. Dijo Alejandro cogiéndola por la cintura y besándola

**Katie y Sadie: **Heather tiene tanta suerte. Ojalá nosotras pudiéramos besar a Alejandro. ¡Es tan sexy!

Justin vió toda la escena sentado desde un ala. A diferencia de Katie y Sadie él había visto como Alejandro sonreía mientras le decía a Heather que no los estaba manipulando. Alejandro le estaba manipulando y él no se dejaría engañar. Solo esperaba el momento adecuado para deshacerse de ambos. De Heather y Alejandro. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Pronto se le apareció la oportunidad cuando Alejandro besó a Heather. La chica puso cara de asco pero no se apartó. Entonces Justin se levantó y empujó a ambos que cayeron.

Mientras Sierra, Beth y Lindsay seguían hablando de moda. Entonces Alejandro y Heather cayeron sobre ellas.

-Beth, Heather y Alejandro. Estáis eliminados. Anunció Chris Mientras que Lindsay y Sierra habían mantenido sus manos sobre el avión Beth se había soltado.

**Alejandro: ¡**Ese modelo con el mismo cerebro que un zapato me ha expulsado! Quizás debería haberme aliado con él de verdad.

**Heather: **¡Yo merecía estar en el concurso! ¡Yo tendría que ser Justin!¡Ellos dos y las tres estúpidas deberían estar eliminados!

Katie y Sadie se despidieron de Beth, Heather y Alejandro mientras a los dos últimos se los llevaba el Chef a rastras. Las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear sobre Justin, sobre Trent y sobre Alejandro. Entonces Sadie se fijó en que Justin las miraba.

-Mira como nos mira Justin.

-Le encantamos. Le respondió la chica. Entonces Justin habló:

-Katie, puedes venir aquí un momento. Las chicas se miraron y Katie se alejó de Sadie. Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado Justin besó a Katie y Sadie se levantó de un salto. La chica regordeta se acercó a su amiga y le agarró de una de las coletas.

-¡Me has robado a mi novio!

-¡No es tu novio! Le gritó la otra. Comenzaron a pelear y Justin aprovechó ese momento para empujarlas como había hecho con Heather y Alejandro. Las chicas cayeron mientras Justin gritaba:

-¡Y fueron cuatro!

**Katie y Sadie: **No creemos que Justin nos haya engañado. Más bien nos ha querido salvar de otra temporada con Chris. Sí. No creemos que nos utilicé.

**Justin:** Creó que besar a Katie ha sido mala idea. Voy a tener que mirar bajo mi cama antes de dormir. Me perseguirá. *Se ve a Katie salir de la taza del váter* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-Muy bien campista. Dijo Chris. Solo quedan dos personas para ser eliminadas.

**Blaineley: **Es el momento de actuar. Tengo que eliminar a esos dos últimos para clasificarme. ¡Desde DTGM mi estrellato se estrelló! ¡Nadie me contrata para hacer ni un solo anuncio! *Desquiciada le pega un puñetazo a la cámara y esta se corta*

Blaineley se acercó a DJ y Harold pues le parecieron los más débiles.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estáis? Ninguno de los dos respondió. Venga somos amigos.

-¡Me lanzaste a los animales que estaban hambrientos!

-Me odias. Dijo Harold. Blaineley quiso responder a eso pero tenían razón. Entonces vió algo que le dio una idea. Una ardilla mutante estaba mirándola fijamente. De hecho miraba su mano en la que tenía una bellota. La ardilla la miraba fijamente y la seguía con la mirada. Entonces decidió que era momento de fingir.

-¡Lo siento! Sollozó- ¡Era por el dinero! Dijo abrazando a DJ con la mano que tenía libre.

**Blaineley: **Estudié en una academia de teatro. Me ganaba la vida con ello *Llora* Me ganaba.

Mientras le abrazaba Blaineley abrió la mano asegurándose de que la ardilla viera la bellota. Entonces la metió en la camiseta de DJ y la ardilla se metió tras ella. DJ comenzó a dar saltos y con las dos manos intentó sacarse al animal.

-DJ eliminado. Dijo Chris.

-Oh no. Dijo el triste sentándose en un banco.

-Solo queda uno más y los demás estaréis clasificados.

-¡! !Sí! Uno más y ya está. ¡Lo voy a conseguir! Gritó Ezekiel alzando las manos al cielo.

**Ezekiel: ¡**Ups!

-Ezekiel eliminado. Ya tenemos los quince concursantes:

Gwen

Leshawna

Harold

Justin

Blaineley

Lindsay

Sierra

Noah

Izzy

Courtney

Tyler

Eva

Geoff

Bridgette

Trent


	3. Capitulo 3: De vuelta al Franken-Bosque

**Capítulo 3: De vuelta al Franken-Bosque**

-Muy bien concursantes. Vosotros 28 sois los elegidos para ganar… ¡un millón de dólares!

-Esta vez sí. ¡He venido para ganar! Le dijo Leshawna a Gwen.

-Créetelo. Mi tatarabuelo inventó el ganar. Antes solo se podía perder o empatar. Exclamó Staci.

-¡¿Que idiotez es esa?! Le dijo Noah. Staci lo miró enfadada y le sacó la lengua.

-Muy bien campistas ahora voy a formar los equipos. El primero será Los monos Rabiosos.

-Pfft… Vaya nombre estúpido. Dijo Noah.

-Muy bien. Algo molesto con el comentario de Noah. Los monos rabiosos son...

**Los monos rabiosos**

Noah

Dawn

Jo

Geoff

Harold

Izzy

Gwen

Staci

Lightning

-El siguiente equipo sois los canguros coquetos y lo forman:

**Los Canguros Coquetos**

Leshawna

Scott

Tyler

Blaineley

Justin

Sierra

Bridgette

Zoey

Sam

-Muy bien y ahora las ovejas bobas.

**Las Ovejas Bobas**

Courtney

Trent

Mike

Lindsay

Cameron

Eva

Anne Maria

B

Brick

-Perdona Chris… A mí no me has dicho. Dijo Dakota. La chica dio un paso hacia Chris y este al encontrarse cara a cara con la chica mutante se escondió tras el Chef.

-Tranquila, mujer. Ese es el reto de hoy. Buscar una cura para ti. Tomad equipos. Chris lanzó unos papeles al aire y los equipos los recogieron.- Estos son unos dibujos de las plantas curativas. Buscadlas y cuando las encontréis las traéis aquí. ¡Venga! Dakota, tu siéntate ahí. Disney, entretenla. La chica miró a la mutante y sintió algo de miedo. ¿En qué lio se había se había metido?

**Los monos rabiosos**

**Lightning:** Lightning está en un equipo de inútiles. La chica rara, mi enemigo Jo, el nerd, la charlatana… Son todos unos inútiles. ¡Lightning no puede ir con ellos!

-Dividámonos. Propuso Dawn - Staci, Noah y yo iremos por allí. Jo, Gwen e Izzy por ese lado y Geoff, Harold y Lightning por allí. Venga. Pongámonos en marcha. El equipo se puso a buscar por los alrededores.

-Esta ardilla me dice que ha visto una planta por aquí. Sigámosla.

-Mis tataratatarabuelo inventó las ardillas. Dijo Staci

-!¿Pero cómo pudo inventar una ardilla?! Exclamó Noah.- Estás loca.

-¡Yo no estoy loca!

-Dejad de discutir. Mirad allí. Es la planta esa. Se acercó a ella. Una gran mosca apareció de entre las plantas.

- ! Oh no! Está mosca está muy enfadada. Dijo Dawn.

-! Huyamos!

-Mi tatatatatarabuela inventó la huida. Antes solo se podía…

-! Corre! Le dijo Noah arrastrándola. Los tres huyen.

**Las ovejas bobas**

Courtney miró tras un árbol.

-¿Qué haces? B la miró atentamente y le señaló una máquina que tenía a sus pies.

-¿Qué es? Preguntó la chica. El chico hizo varios gestos y señaló el papel.

-No creo que te conteste. Es muy silencioso. Pero creo que nos será útil. Dijo una voz tras ella. Courtney se giró. Trent estaba tras ella con su cálida sonrisa en la boca. Courtney sintió un pinchazo en el corazón que conocía muy bien pero lo ignoró. Después de lo de Duncan había decidido que estaría un tiempo sola. Se acabaron los besos y los paseos.

-¿Estás seguro? Parece algo inestable. Preguntó la muchacha insegura.

-Creo que sí. Vi varios episodios de la temporada pasada. Parece un chico inteligente. Le dijo el chico. Pues bien, mientras sigamos buscando. No puede ser tan difícil, ¿no? Los dos se pusieron a buscar.

**Los Canguros Coquetos**

Justin buscaba la planta entre unos matorrales. En realidad no prestaba atención. Tenía claro que quería llegar lejos y lo mejor sería hacer una alianza. Pero… ¿Con quién? Muchos de su equipo no les servían. Quizás… Estuvo pensando y se fijó en un chico pelirrojo y con algunas pecas. Recordaba que él había eliminado a varios concursantes la temporada pasada. Quizás si unían sus fuerzas…. Espero a que LeShawna y Bridgette se alejaran un poco y se dirigió a donde estaba el chico.

-Scott… Tengo una idea que te puede interesar. El chico lo miró curioso.

**Scott: ¿**Una alianza? ¿Con él? Está bien. Cuando me cansé de él me desharé fácilmente. Ríe y una mosca se le mete en la garganta ahogándolo.

Por allí cerca…

-Una alianza… Mmm Interesante. ¿Puedo entrar? Dijo una voz femenina.

-Blaineley. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

**Blaineley:** No son gran cosa pero… Serán fieles.

**Justin:** Blaineley es mala y manipuladora. ¡Me encanta!

-De acuerdo. Los tres llegaremos a la semifinal. Dijo Scott.

**Confesionario**

**(Pantallas partidas) Blaineley/ Scott/ Justin:** ¡Cuando no los necesite me desharé de ellos!

-¿Por quién comenzamos? Preguntó Justin.

-Mirad. Murmuro Blaineley. Cameron buscaba completamente solo por el bosque. - Creo que será el. Los otros dos la miraron riendo.

**Los monos Rabiosos**

**-¿**Se ha marchado ya?

-Calla. Murmuro Dawn. La mosca seguía dando vueltas mientras los buscaba. -Sigue aquí. Añadió.

-¡Perfecto! Y todo por tu culpa. Dijo, aun entre susurros Noah. -Tu amiga la ardilla nos ha metido en este lío.

-Tranquilo. Las moscas son muy impacientes. Dentro de poco se irá. Estoy segura. Noah no estaba seguro de aquello pero no dijo nada.

Mientras el resto del equipo.

-Vamos por aquí. Dijo Jo. -¡Loca! Le chilló a Izzy. La pelirroja estaba dando saltos de árbol en árbol.

-No te oye. Le respondió Gwen.

-Pues vámonos. Ya encontrará el camino o con suerte se pierde en el bosque. Dijo Jo. Las dos chicas volvieron al claro donde habían quedado con el resto del equipo. Gwen miró atrás antes de ver a la chica saltar de árbol en árbol. Después la perdió de vista.

**Los Canguros Coquetos**

Blaineley se había quedado vigilando a su equipo. Si veía que se acercaba alguien tenía que dar la alarma. No debían descubrirlos en el primer desafío.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el enclenque? Preguntó Justin.

-He tenido una idea. Le respondió Scott. Scott le explicó su meticuloso plan. Ahora yo me subo al árbol. Tu quédate aquí i entretenlo. Scott se subió a un árbol y sacó el colmillo de Colmillo.-Esto me servirá. Comenzó a serrar la rama más cercana. La que estaba justo encima del pobre Cameron.

Cameron llegó a la explanada agachado y se topó con Justin.

-Vaya, hola Justin. Dijo el chico.- ¿Has encontrado algo?

-No. Sigo buscando ¿y tú?

-Mira. He encontrado una da las plantas. Solo nos falta una. ¿Y vuestro equipo?

-A ver-la. Cameron se la enseñó. Si parece la misma. Mi equipo ya las ha encontrado las dos. Bueno entonces solo os falta encontrar una más de estas. Veo que has hecho un muy buen trabajo seguramente estarás cansado. Siéntate un rato y descansa, ¿no?

-No tengo tiempo.

-Que trabajador. Insisto. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

**Cameron: **Me ha extrañado mucho que Justin se comportara así conmigo. De hecho nadie se comporta así conmigo excepto Mike y Zoey.

-¿Por qué harías algo así?

-Porque quiero una alianza de equipos. Ya lo he hablado con el resto de tu equipo y está de acuerdo. Nos desharemos de los Monos.- Cameron se creyó la mentira de Justin y al final accedió.

En ese momento ocurrió lo que Scott esperaba. La rama se partió y se precipitó sobre Cameron que cuando se dio cuenta ya la tenía encima. La rama lo golpeó en la cabeza y Cameron se quedó inconsciente.

-Perfecto. Dijo Scott bajando del árbol. Justin se acercó a él y le enseñó la planta.

-La tenemos. Vamos con los demás y busquemos la planta que falta.

**Las Ovejas Bobas**

**-**¿Has terminado ya? Le preguntó Trent. El chico asintió. -Perfecto. ¡Equipo! Chilló. Los concursantes se reunieron.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Eva molesta.

-B ha acabado su invento. Veamos que hace. Adelante B. B apretó un botoncito y la máquina que parecía un aspirador comenzó a emitir un Pip muy molesto. B señaló hacia la derecha y todos le siguieron. Tras varios giros encontraron una de las plantas.- ¡Mirad! Trent se agachó y enseñó una planta. -Tenemos una. Dijo contento.

-Rápido B. Vamos a por la otra. Dijo Brick. ¿Quién guarda esta planta?

-Yo. Dijo Lindsay tan alegre como siempre.

-Vigila. No la pierdas. La advirtió Trent. La chica asintió. Entonces el equipo comenzó a seguir a B de nuevo.

-Tenemos otro. Dijo Courtney.-Rápido. Hemos de llevárselos a Chris. El equipo comenzó a correr hacia la meta.

**Los Canguros Coquetos**

-¿Cómo ha ido? Preguntó Blaineley nada más ver a Scott y Justin.

-Perfecto. Le respondió Justin- ¡Equipo! ¡Traemos una planta! Chilló luego para todos.

-Muy bien. Nos queda uno. Dijo Zoey. -Vamos muy bien.

-Mirad. Allí abajo. Dijo entonces Bridgette. Señalaba a un agujero que se había abierto por la radiación. -En aquel saliente hay una de esas plantas.

-¿No será mejor coger otra? Esa está en un sitio muy peligroso. Propuso Zoey.

-No hay tiempo. Dijo Tyler. -Yo la cojo. El chico se puso al borde del foso y alargó el brazo. -Casi… Lo tengo… Tyler agarró la planta y segundos después se resbaló.

-¡Cuidado! Gritaron todos. Por suerte Tyler se cogió al borde y Justin y Scott lo sacaron.

**Confesionario**

**Scott:** Yo lo hubiera dejado caer. Sin embargo así me gano su confianza.

**Tyler: **Que miedo. -Tiembla-. Pensé que moriría.

-¿Estas bien Tyler? Le preguntó Bridgette preocupada.

-Sí. Dijo el chico. Y mirad.- Alzó la mano y enseñó la planta. Tengo la planta.

-Corramos.- Dijo Scott. El equipo comenzó a correr.

**Dakota y Disney**

-¿Qué quieres hacer? Le preguntó Disney a la mutante. La chica se quedó en silencio. -Pues hablemos… ¿Qué tal con Sam? Continúo la chica. Dakota no contestó. -Vale no quieres ha… Pero no pudo acabar porque Dakota la estaba abrazando tanto que casi la ahogaba. Entonces la chica comenzó a llorar y a balbucear cosas.

-Tranquila. Tranquila. ¿Qué te pasa con Sam? Dakota pareció serenarse y se sentó frente a ella llorando.

-Sam… me… dije… y… él… enfado… yo… perdón… ¿Porque?

-No entiendo nada. Dijo Disney.-Venga explícamelo tranquilamente.

-Sam no me habla. No hemos roto pero… Tuvimos una discusión en la que Sam me dijo que yo siempre le criticaba.

-¿Y es cierto?

-No. Yo le trataba mucho mejor que a los demás. Solo le decía cosas verdaderamente importantes como su mal aliento y sus olores corporales. Además de su mal gusto para vestir. Pero eso no le importaba.

-Dakota. Eso no es plato de buen gusto para nadie. Intenta decirle cosas agradables. Le respondió Disney. -Y procura disculparte con él.

-Oh, eres tan buena amiga. Gritó Dakota y la abrazó. Entonces comenzó a llorar contándole sus problemas a Disney. Disney también sintió ganas de llorar pero por su propio problema. De nuevo pensó: ¿Dónde me he metido?

**Los Monos Rabiosos**

-La mosca ya se ha marchado. Dijo Dawn y los tres chicos salieron de su escondite.

-Démonos prisa. Seguro que volverá. Advirtió Noah.

-Tengo la planta. Ahora vayámonos en silencio con el resto del equipo. Ordenó Dawn.

-¡Chica rara! ¡Parlanchina! ¡Sabiondo! ¡Venid! ¡Ya tenemos una Sha-planta! Gritó Lightning. Los tres chicos oyeron un ruido de hojas al moverse y la gigantesca mosca volvió a la carga.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Harold cuando los vió aparecer por entre los árboles.

-¡Mosca! Alcanzó a decir Staci. El equipo entero comenzó a correr perseguido por una mosca gigante.

**Chris**

-Ya veo el primer equipo. Y es…

-Sí parecen ellos…

-Son…

-¡Los Canguros Coquetos! Ellos son los primeros en llegar. Por lo tanto ganan otro concursante que será Dakota. Dakota ven. ¿Dakota? ¿Chef donde está Dakota?

-¡A…! !Aquí! Gritó Disney que se estaba ahogando.

-Dakota. ¿No quieres dejar de ser mutante? La chica soltó a Disney y se dirigió a Chris. Le arrancó las plantas de la mano y se las comió.

-Dakota… Te las tienes que restregar por el cuerpo. La advirtió Chris.

-Ah.

**Cameron**

-¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntó a sí mismo. Miró la rama y se tocó la cabeza. Y lo entendió todo. La rama le había golpeado y él se había desmayado. Debía volver con su equipo. No podía perder el tiempo. Se incorporó y volvió por donde había ido.

**Izzy**

-Uy. Ju Ju Ju. ¿Dónde está mi equipo? Reía Izzy mientras saltaba por los árboles. Ya no está aquí. Debería buscar-los. Ju Ju Ju. Izzy fue saltando por las ramas en busca de su equipo.

**Las Ovejas Bobas**

-¡La Meta! Gritó Courtney. -Dame Lindsay.

-¿El qué? Dijo Lindsay.

-Las plantas. Le chilló la otra.

-Ten. Dijo Lindsay.

-¿Y la otra? Preguntó Courtney.

-Solo tengo una. Dijo la chica. El equipo frenó de golpe.

-¡Has perdido la planta! Gritó Anne Maria furiosa con la rubia.

-Rápido. Debemos volver a buscar una planta. Dijo Trent. -B saca la máquina por favor. B sacó la máquina y el equipo de las ovejas bobas tuvo que dar la vuelta viendo como los monos les avanzaban.

-¡No! Chilló Courtney. Furiosa.

**Los Monos Rabiosos**

-Los hemos adelantado. Dijo Jo, contenta. Por lo menos no perderemos.

-Bien. Ya estáis aquí. Dijo Chris.- Dadme las plantas. Dawn le entregó su planta y Lightning la otra. -Muy bien, equipo Monos… Un momento ¿Dónde está Izzy?

-¿Izzy? ¿No estaba con vosotras? Preguntó Noah.

-Nos seguía pero no sabemos dónde se metió. Improvisó rápidamente Jo.- ¿No es cierto, Gwen? Entonces Jo la miro con una sonrisa malvada y susurro algo "miente".

-Sí. Es cierto. No sé dónde puede estar.

-Pues si no estáis todos la prueba no acaba. Si las Ovejas llegan antes que Izzy, perderéis. El equipo comenzó a quejarse y Gwen se sintió culpable.

**Gwen: **Lo tengo claro. Si perdemos votaré por Jo. No me gusta que me presionen.

-¡Mirad! Ya vienen las Ovejas. Dijo Chris. Bienvenidos ovejas. Dadme las plantas por favor.

-Aquí tienes Chris. Brick le dio las dos plantas.

-¡Hemos ganado! Gritó Courtney.

-En realidad… Cameron tampoco está aquí. Dijo el Chef. El equipo comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde se ha metido aquel enano? Preguntó Courtney muy enfadada.

-Habrá que esperarlos. Dijo Chris.

**Cameron**

-Allí están todos. Dijo Cameron contento.-Ya han llegado todos. Seguro que mi equipo ha perdido. O quizás la alianza de equipos lo ha impedido. Voy a ver. Cameron salió corriendo hacia la meta.

**Izzy**

-Por allí se oye ruido. Seguro que están allí. Izzy se balanceó con una liana y se dirigió hacia donde oía las voces.

**Chris**

-Ya veo el primer concursante que llega. Es Cameron.

-¡Venga! Ya te falta poco. Le gritó Trent animándolo.

-¡Izzy está detrás suyo! Gritó Disney.

-No me quites el trabajo "aspirante a cocinera". Dijo algo molesto Chris -Izzy está detrás de él. Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado. La liana que sostenía a Izzy se partió en dos y la chica salió disparada cruzando la meta.

-Y la primera en cruzar es Izzy. Chilló Chris. Los Monos quedan segundos.

-Bien. Ahora tendremos nuestra recompensa. Dijo Lightning.

-¿Que recompensa? Dijo Chris pero ninguno lo escuchaba.

-¿Qué recompensa será? Preguntaba uno.

-Mi tatatatatataratatatarabuelo inventó las recompensas. Así que merecemos una buena recompensa. De hecho Él se llamaba Recom Penso por eso la llamaron así. Comenzó a explicar Staci.

-De acuerdo pero callaos. Vuestra recompensa será… Miró a su alrededor y no encontró nada que le sirviera. Pero clavó sus ojos en una chica de pelo castaño con los ojos del mismo color. ¡Es Disney!

-¿Qué? Preguntó la chica

-¿!Qué?! Se sorprendió el equipo.

-¿!Qué!? Se enfadó el Chef.

**Disney: **¿Quién me mandaba meterme aquí? ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí? ¡No quiero morir! Lo único bueno de esto… No estoy en el mismo equipo que Dakota. *se oye a Dakota chillarla desde fuera* Oh no. ¡Ahí está!

**Dakota: **Creo que por fin he encontrado una verdadera amiga que me aprecia y me respeta.

-Que bien Disney. Vas a entrar en el concurso. Le gritó Dakota. Disney que no quería que la chica la abrazara de nuevo la interrumpió rápidamente.

-¿No tienes que decirle algo a Sam?

-Es verdad. Dakota (que había vuelto a su altura y volvía a parecer una persona normal) corrió hacia Sam que no se lo esperaba y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Siento decirte esas verdades tan feas Sam. Por favor vuelve a hablarme. Sam no respondió inmediatamente. ¿Por qué no me perdonas? Dakota comenzó a llorar mucho más fuerte que antes.

-Lo estás ahogando. Dijo Zoey. Déjalo hablar. Añadió luego. Dakota soltó a Sam y este respiro de nuevo.

-Claro que te perdono Dakota. Me siento tan solo desde que no te hablo. Yo también te pido perdón. Entonces los dos se fundieron en un beso.

-Que enternecedor. Dijo Chris.- Pero no tenemos tiempo es un programa de media hora ¿sabéis? Y aún tenemos que eliminar a alguien. Ovejas… Os veo en la ceremonia de eliminación.

**Ceremonia de eliminación**

-Bien Ovejas aquí tenemos ocho bolsas para vomitar. Eso significa que a uno de vosotros no lo volveremos a ver en este avión. ¿Quién puede ser? Id a votar.

**Courtney: **Eva y yo tenemos claro que Lindsay debe marcharse. Además estoy casi segura que Mike tampoco votará a Cameron. Así que… adiós Lindsay. *sella su pasaporte firmemente*

**Trent: **Lindsay perdió las plantas pero igualmente habríamos perdido porque Cameron no llegó a tiempo. Creo que el merece irse.

-Bien, la primera bolsa es para… Brick. También tienen uno Trent, B y Mike. Eva estas salvada. Lindsay… Quizás te doy esta bolsa luego porque esta es para Anne Maria. Courtney tú también tienes una. Y la última bolsa para vómito es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

-¡! Lindsay! Lo siento Cameron. Parece que estás eliminado. En realidad no lo siento.

-¿Cómo voy a irme? Preguntó Cameron después de despedirse de Mike.

-En esta temporada tenemos una nueva manera.

-¿Y cuál es? Preguntó de nuevo.

-Este. Chris le dio a un interruptor y se abrió una trampilla por la que Cameron cayó.-¡No te olvides esto! Le chilló tirándole un paracaídas.

**Los Monos Rabiosos**

**Noah:** Creo que he encontrado a mi alianza. Esa chica… Disney parece ser una chica normal no como los demás de mi equipo. *Se ve a Izzy colgando por la ventanilla* Decidido. Haré una alianza con Disney

**Chris:** ¿Se formará pronto la alianza? ¿Quién será la próxima víctima de Blaineley, Scott y Justin? ¿Qué monumento internacional destruiremos? Descubridlo en el próximo episodio de… ¡Drama Total El Mundo en Peligro!

**Votos**

**Lindsay:** Mike, Courtney, Eva y Cameron.

**Cameron:** Trent, B, Lindsay, Brick y Anne Maria.

Espero que os haya gustado. Cameron no ha durado mucho pero bueno el ya ganó.


	4. Capitulo 4: Patinando hacia la meta

En el último episodio de Drama Total: El mundo en Peligro Justin, Scott y Blaineley hicieron su primera víctima como alianza siendo este Cameron. Disney fue obligada por Chris a participar y Noah planea hacer una alianza con ella. ¿Lo conseguirá? Vedlo en este episodio de… ¡Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro!

**Capítulo 4: Patina hacia la meta**

**Vagón de segunda clase**

Los Monos y las Ovejas se encontraban sentados en los bancos. Dawn conversaba animadamente con una pequeña rata mientras Jo, Brick y Lightning entrenaban sus músculos. Trent tocaba su guitarra animando a los concursantes.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a tocar?- Le preguntó Courtney.

-Comencé mis clases a los seis años. -Explicó él.

-¿Y tienes pensado hacer más temas?- Le preguntó Disney que también escuchaba atentamente la dulce melodía que emitía la guitarra. Courtney le dirigió una mirada llena de rabia.

-Sí. De hecho ya tengo la música. ¿Quieres escucharla?

-Claro.- Dijo Courtney adelantándose a Disney. Trent tocó su canción que dejó fascinados a todos en el vagón.

**Primera clase**

-Qué asco.- Dijo Blaineley pasando por al lado de Sam y Dakota que se besaban.

**Blaineley:** Esos dos llevan toda la noche besándose. Son repugnantes.

**Sam: **Desde que he vuelto con Dakota estoy más feliz. Esta noche no he dormido pero sus besos me hacen olvidar el sueño. *cierra los ojos y se queda dormido. Se despierta de golpe* ¡Muy feliz!

-Dakota… Espera. No como nada desde ayer. Déjame desayunar y luego continuamos. ¿Tú no tienes hambre?

-Yo sigo una dieta muy estricta. Estoy acostumbrada a pasar hambre.- Sam se dirigió a la mesa y cogió un panecillo recién horneado. Cuando estaba a punto de metérselo en la boca Chris apareció y se lo quitó de las manos.

-Se acabó el tiempo. Hemos llegado a nuestro destino. -Chris empujó a Sam fuera del avión donde ya les esperaban el resto de concursantes.

-¡Bienvenidos a California concursantes! Más concretamente al puente de Golden Gate. Saludó Chris. Noah observó atentamente el puente. Solo había pasado por allí unas cuantas veces en su vida pero era suficiente para saber que aquella soledad no era normal.

-¿No se supone que esto tendría que estar lleno de coches? Preguntó.

-Bueno… Tengo algunos contactos. Dijo Chris. La prueba de hoy consistirá en una carrera de patines a lo largo del puente.

-Pero si el puente mide 2737 m de largo.- Exclamó Harold que ya se veía como el perdedor de la prueba.

-Gracias por el dato inútil Harold.- Dijo Chris.-Pero tampoco recorreréis todo el puente. Solo recorreréis la parte colgante.

-Eso son 1970.- Le respondió Harold que seguía con miedo de ser el perdedor.

-No voy a reducir más.- Chris dirigió una mirada de enfado que no admitía replicas.- Será una carrera de obstáculos por lo que tendréis que pasaros esto.- Chris sacó un huevo de su bolsillo.

-¿Solo eso? Preguntó Gwen desconfiando.-Demasiado fácil para que la hayas planeado tú. Un coro de voces la secundó dándole la razón.

-No. Tenéis que llevarlo en una cuchara. Y la cuchara en la boca.

-Sigue siendo poco para ti. ¿No hay tiburones asesinos o minas enterradas?- Le preguntó LeShawna. De nuevo, voces replicando.

-Pues… sí. Ambos.- Respondió Chris encogiéndose de hombros. Además el Chef os tirará pelotas con el cañón- Chris señaló al chef montado en un coche con un cañón asomando por la ventana.- Además si se os cae el huevo debéis volver atrás hacia donde habéis recogido el relevo para que vuestro compañero os dé otro. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Varias manos se alzaron

¿Ninguna? -Continuó Chris- Pues continuemos. Por cierto cada uno deberá recorrer el mismo tramo por lo tanto el último deberá recorrer el doble que los demás. Lo siento Ovejas. Bueno… en realidad no lo siento.

-¡Eso es injusto! Le gritó Courtney.

-Lo sé. Por eso os lo explico.- Dijo Chris sonriendo maliciosamente.- Tenéis cinco minutos para planificar en qué orden saldréis. Y comienzan… ¡Ahora!

**Los Monos Rabiosos**

-Yo iré Sha-primero. Así podré coger Sha-ventaja para nosotros.

-Créetelo. Yo iré la primera. Así cogeré la ventaja necesaria para que vosotros, inútiles.-Señaló a todos excepto Lightning.- No nos hagáis perder.- Replicó Jo.

-Vale. Jo será el primero. Entonces yo iré más adelante por si os Sha-adelantan. Segundo Harold. Tercera Dawn. Cuarta Disney. Quinta Staci. Sexto Noah. Séptimo Geoff. Octava Izzy. Novena Gwen y yo el Sha-último. ¿Está claro?

-¿Quién te ha nombrado el jefe?- Le preguntó Jo enfadada.

-Me he autopor… Autropo… -Intentó decir Lightning.- ¡Me he nombrado yo! Dijo irritado Lightning. Momentos después se inició una pelea entre todos los miembros del equipo.

**Las Ovejas Bobas**

-¿Quién irá el primero?- Preguntó Brick.

-Trent tu será el primero. Después irá Brick.- Mandó Courtney.- Después Lindsay. Seguidamente yo. Después….-B levantó la mano. -¿Quieres ser tú? De acuerdo. Luego irás tú, Mike. Después Mike le dará a Anne Maria. La última será Eva. Animo equipo. Podemos ganar.

**Los Canguros Coquetos**

-¿Quién irá el primero?- Preguntó Justin. -Yo quiero ser el último. Mi belleza cerrara la carrera. Así puedo mirarme más rato al espejo. Dijo el chico que se estaba peinando.

-Ya iré yo primero.- Dijo Tyler alzando lo suficiente la voz para que Lindsay le oyera.

-Yo seré el segundo.- Se ofreció Scott procurando que otra chica rubia se fijará en él. Tercera Dakota. Cuarta Blaineley. Sierra serás la quinta.- Como respuesta la chica se subió los mocos ruidosamente.- LeShawna sexta. Zoey tú eres la siguiente. Zoey se la pasará a Bridgette. Sam serás el noveno. Entonces el último será Justin como él ha querido. ¿Está bien equipo?- Nadie respondió pero no todos estaban de acuerdo.

**Scott:** Creo que me he vuelto a ganar la confianza de Zoey.

**Zoey:** ¿Por qué ese imbécil de Scott es el que nos da órdenes? Le odio tanto por eliminar a Mike el año pasado. Y eso que yo no odio a nadie. Ni siquiera a aquella niña que se pasó toda la primaria tirándome del pelo. En definitiva… le odio.

-Ya se os ha acabado el tiempo. Poneos en vuestras posiciones y poneos esto.- Señaló un montoncito de patines de todos los colores y con las ruedas gastadas.

-¿De dónde los has sacado?-Preguntó Courtney con asco.- No es ni la primera ni la segunda vez que los usan.- La chica se acercó al montón y se alejó rápidamente.- ¡Al menos podrías haberlos lavado! ¡Eso huele como mil demonios!

-No te puedo decir de donde los he sacado porque podrían volver a arrestarme. Dijo Chris cuidadosamente.- No hemos venido a hablar de mi fianza. Venga poneos los patines y poneos donde están los banderines. Ovejas vuestras banderas son las verdes.

Los concursantes se pusieron en sus puestos.

-Yo estaré en la meta. ¡Buena suerte! Comenzad. Chris levantó la mano al cielo y disparó la pistola al cielo. Jo, Trent y Tyler comenzaron a patinar. Jo llevaba la delantera seguida por Trent y el ultimo Tyler que tropezaba continuamente.

-Ánimo Tyler.- Le animó Trent vigilando que no se le cayera el huevo.

-Graci- Tyler se dirigió al borde y no pudo para a tiempo.-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas- Gritó mientras caía. Trent quiso ayudarle pero su equipo no se lo hubiera permitido así que se giró y corrió sin mirar atrás.

Tyler cayó al agua de un planchazo. Con el impacto había perdido el huevo y la cuchara así que comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla recordando los tiburones que Chris había mencionado. Cuando llegó a la orilla se topó con unos pies escamosos. Tyler levantó la cabeza y se topó con Colmillo que gruñía ferozmente.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- Preguntó Tyler. Segundos después se arrastraba por el suelo, ya que los patines le impedían ir por la arena, intentando huir del animal.

-¡Ya veo a Jo! Gritó Harold. Este se puso la cuchara en la boca y Jo dejó el huevo cuidadosamente sobre la cuchara. Harold salió como un rayo.

-¿Pero cómo…? Exclamó Jo. Y no fue la única incluso Brick y Scott se giraron para verlo. Pero cinco metros después Harold se desplomó en el suelo. Jo se acercó a él.- ¡¿Qué te pasa Nerd?! Dijo zarandeándolo.

-No puedo patinar más. Estoy hecho polvo.- Jo furiosa levantó a Harold con una sola mano y con la otra lo amenazó.

-Si no corres te romperé el huevo. ¡Y no me refiero al de la cuchara!- Gritó Jo lanzando a Harold al aire. Brick pasó por su lado y los adelantó- ¡Por tu culpa! Agarra el huevo.- Harold hizo caso de sus indicaciones y Jo le cogió de los hombros.

- ¡No lo sueltes! Le gritó justo antes de lanzarlo. Harold aterrizó más allá de Brick.- ¡Corre! Le gritó Jo que se mordía las uñas de preocupación. Harold se puso en pie y comenzó a patinar.

-Ya veo a Dawn.- Dijo Harold haciendo el último tramo casi a rastras. Dawn que hasta entonces había estado hablando con su nueva amiga Bigotes. Lindsay y Dakota estaban en un rincón asustadas por la enorme rata. Cuando la vió Harold soltó un chillido agudo y se subió a brazos de Dakota.

En esos momentos Tyler llegaba, arrastrándose, al puente. Le entregó el huevo a Scott y se quedó en el suelo inmóvil. Scott hizo caso omiso y se giró pero alguien le golpeó el hombro. Scott se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Colmillo.

-¡No! Scott huyó con Colmillo pisándole los talones.

Brick ya había llegado pero junto a Lindsay, Dakota y Harold intentaban alejarse de la enorme rata que Dawn había dejado allí para retener al otro equipo.

-¡No te acerques! Le chillaba Brick. Jo que en ese momento llegaba allí se reía de ellos a carcajadas.

-Menudo hombre estás hecho.- Le decía a Brick. Él, disgustado, siguió alejándose del animal. -Ja Ja Ja. Seguía Jo. Entonces una bola impactó en Jo que cayó. Bigotes se sobresaltó y comenzó a correr asustando a todos hasta ponerse en la capucha de Jo. Esta comenzó a correr intentando sacárselo y Brick comenzó a reír.

-¡Venga Lindsay! Lindsay cogió el huevo y salió patinando dejando atrás a la rata. Pronto estuvo al lado de Dawn.

-¿Cómo ha llegado tan rápido? Se sobresaltó Dawn.

-No sé si lo sabias, chica desconjuntada, pero yo fui campeona de patinaje en mi instituto.

**Lindsay:** Yo fui declarada la mejor patinadora de mi clase. Lo dijo mi profesor de gimnasia justo después de que le golpeara con el patín en la boca. Entonces le saltaron los dientes y no se entendía lo que decía. Mis compañeras decían que me había dicho que llamara una ambulancia pero eso eran celos. Yo sé que dijo que era la mejor patinadora de la clase. *Lindsay sonríe inocentemente* ¿Está encendida? *Pregunta acercándose a la lente*

En esos momentos Scott, o lo que quedaba de él, llegaba a donde Dakota le esperaba.

-T-Ten. -Dijo y le dio el huevo. Dakota lo cogió, lo limpio, se arregló el pelo, se ató los zapatos y sacó su pintalabios.- ¡Corre! Le gritó Scott, perdiendo la paciencia. Dakota le enseñó la lengua y comenzó a alejarse. Scott la miraba mientras se alejaba y entonces Jo pasó por encima suyo intentando sacarse a Bigotes de la capucha.

Dawn y Lindsay llegaban a la vez al punto de encuentro donde Disney y Courtney les esperaban.

-¡Venga Dawn! Animó Disney a la chica. Sin embargo Lindsay tenía algo más de ventaja y Courtney salió segundos antes que Disney.

-¿Y mi equipo? Preguntó Blaineley molesta.

-Lo está masticando un tiburón. Respondió Lindsay.

-Ojalá… Musitó Blaineley.

Disney y Courtney patinaban a toda velocidad sin dejar ventaja a la otra.

-¡No pienso dejarte pasar! Le gritó Courtney.

-Yo tampoco.- Le respondió la otra.

-No me refiero a la carrera.- Le reprochó Courtney.-No te hagas la tonta.- Le dijo en un tono mucho más brusco. Disney le miró una mirada interrogativa.

-¿A qué te refieres? Preguntó. Courtney la miró furiosa y le advirtió.

-Tengo poca paciencia.- Disney decidió callarse. Courtney no parecía el tipo de chica que le diera miedo una pelea. Y a ella no le gustaban las peleas.

-¡Venga, niña pija! Le gritó Blaineley a Dakota que ya llegaba. Dakota se puso al lado de Blaineley y se miró al espejo. Se retoco el pelo y sacó un lápiz de ojos. -¡Dakota! Le chilló Blaineley.-¡Dame el huevo!

Dakota le entregó el huevo y siguió arreglándose la cara.

-Ella también necesitaría arreglarse. Si se viera esos poros en la cara… Dakota suspiró.

-¿Chef?- Chris miraba la carrera a través de una enorme pantalla que había hecho instalar.- Necesitamos emoción en la prueba. Pongámosle algo de emoción.

-Recibido.

En cuanto Chef tuvo en el punto de mira a Courtney y Disney este bajó la ventanilla.

-¡Disney!- La chica se giró.- ¡Trent te manda ánimos! Disney sonrió algo sonrojada y Courtney se giró enfurecida. Chef sonrió. "Creo que ya he puesto emoción a la cosa". Encendió el motor y salió de allí.

-¿! Porqué a ella!?- Gritó Courtney- ¡Yo soy de su equipo! Courtney se lanzó contra Disney y le pegó un mordisco en la mano.

-¡Ahhh! Chilló la otra, soltando la cuchara y rompiendo el huevo. En un acto reflejo le dio una bofetada a Courtney. Entonces Courtney enfureció y comenzó a tirar del pelo a Disney que usaba los brazos como escudos.

-¿Chef?- Se oyó a través del walkie-talkie.- Lo has hecho genial.- Ambos rieron malvadamente mirando como Courtney golpeaba a Disney.

-¿Qué pasa ahí? Se preguntaba Blaineley.- Parecen Courtney y Disney… ¡Perfecto! Así las adelantaré.- Blaineley pasó por delante de ellas. -Adiós, perdedoras.

-¡Espera!- Chilló Disney.- Blaineley nos ha adelantado. Así nuestros equipos perderán.- Courtney paró unos instantes.- Seguro que todo ha sido una trampa de Chris. Piénsalo.- Courtney paró y se levantó.

-Puede que tengas razón.

-Por fin has entrado en razón.- Dijo Disney mientras se levantaba.

-No te confíes. ¡Te estaré vigilando!- La amenazó la otra chica. Las dos chicas dieron vuelta atrás para buscar otro huevo sin dirigirse una palabra.

Blaineley ya veía a Sierra. La chica estaba sentada en un rincón y abrazaba una piedra con la cara de Cody dibujada. A su lado Staci intentaba animarla.

-Sabias que mi tatatataratataraabuelo inventó los chicos guapos. Antes todos eran como Ezekiel. Venga anímate. Seguro que Cody te estará animando. Por cierto mi tatatataratataratataraabuela inventó el ánimo. Antes todos estaban tristes y cansados.

-Ojalá estuviera aquí Cody. Él es mucho más simpático y guapo que cualquiera de los que están aquí.- Blaineley ya había visto suficientes cursilerías.

-¡Tú! ¡Niña loca!- Sierra levantó la cabeza.-¡Levanta!- Sierra se levantó sin ganas y se dirigió hacia Blaineley muy lentamente.

-¡Como se te caiga el huevo yo misma me encargaré de que mueras!- La amenazó la rubia mirándola a los ojos. Sierra se secó unas lágrimas y puso el huevo en la cuchara.

-Tranquila- Dijo. Se alejó patinando sin ganas.

Courtney y Disney ya habían cogido un huevo y ambas patinaban a toda velocidad hacia la meta. Tras ellas los demás concursantes ya las habían atrapado y animaban cada uno a su respectivo equipo.

-¡Venga Courtney!- Animaba Brick a Courtney.

-¡Como pierdas yo misma te tiraré por la ventana del avión!- Animaba Jo a Disney. Varias pelotas pasaron rozando a las dos chicas y una se estrelló en Scott que intentaba caminar derecho y la otra fue a para a la entrepierna de Tyler que soltó un chillido y cayó al suelo.

-¡Venga que ya queda poco!- Chilló Staci.- Ahora ganaremos mi tataratataratataraabuelo inventó los patines así que tenemos la victoria asegurada.

B tan solo movió los brazos intentando animar a Courtney. Pronto las dos chicas le entregaron el huevo a su relevo.

Staci se alejó patinando torpemente intentando mantener el equilibrio.

B no se movió de sitio.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Muévete!- B no se movió de sitio sino que se agachó y apretó un botoncito que había en el patín izquierdo.

-¿Eso estaba ahí antes?- Preguntó Trent. B negó con la cabeza y sacó un destornillador y varios tornillos de su bolsillo.- ¿Lo has hecho tú?- Se sorprendió el chico.-Increíble. ¡Corre!- Antes de que Trent acabará de decir la palabra B salió disparado. De los patines salía un ruido como de motor. El chico dio un par de vueltas y luego viró hacia la meta.

Staci estaba un poco más delante de B. No había patinado mucho en su vida y casi no podía mantenerse a pie. Entonces notó como su cuerpo caía y su primer acto fue el de agarrarse a lo primero que encontrase. Y eso fue la chaqueta de B. Staci se vió arrastrada por la fuerza de los patines motorizados de B mientras que con la mano libre intentaba sostener el huevo sobre la cuchara.

-¡Ahhh!- Gritó Staci mientras que B solo se tapó los ojos con miedo.

Sierra ya llegaba a la meta. De hecho ya podía ver, de lejos, a LeShawna que la hacía señales, animándola.

-Ya llegamos pequeños Codys.- Le dijo Sierra a la piedra con la cara de Cody. Sierra también le había dibujado una cara al huevo y los trataba como si fueran sus hijos.

**Sierra:** Mirad. Este es Cody Jr. Y este Codete. Muy pronto llegará Codyn. *ríe macabramente* ¿Loca¿ ¿Yo? Jua Jua Jua. *abraza a la piedra y al huevo. Se pone a llorar* ¡Cody! ¡Cuánto te añoro!

-¡Ya está aquí, cielo!- La animó LeShawna a la que ya podía ver y oír claramente. Entonces Sierra notó un golpe en la espalda y sintió como se desviaba del camino. B arrastró a Staci y Sierra hacia el mar. Los tres cayeron al agua.

-¡Cody Jr.! ¡Codete! ¡No!- Gritó Sierra buscando desesperadamente a sus dos hijos. No encontró a Codete, seguramente se habría hundido en el mar. Y Cody. Jr. Estaba roto en la cabeza de B.-¡Asesino! ¡Has matado a mis hijos!- Sierra se lanzó sobre el chico que nadó hacia la orilla huyendo dela chica. Staci aprovechó esos instantes para escapar de allí y nadar hasta la costa que casi no se veía.

Noah estaba sentado leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos los Juegos de la sed. Entonces oyó que LeShawna gritaba. Perfecto su equipo ya llegaba. Si esa noche tenían eliminación él tenía que darse prisa para formar su alianza con Disney. Pero se sorprendió cuando los que llegaron fueron los concursantes que ya habían patinado.

-¿No han llegado los demás?- Preguntó Dawn.

-Han caído todos al mar.- Le respondió Mike.- Creo que tardaran bastante en salir.

Noah saludó a Disney y la chica se dirigió a él.

-Hola. ¿Qué lees?- Le preguntó la chica. Alegre. Noah le mostró el libro.- Buen libro.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que somos los dos únicos normales de este programa.

-Supongo que sí.- Dijo Disney dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Courtney y Trent.- Supongo que lo somos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Parece que te haya atacado un chimpancé furioso.

-Casi podría decirse que así ha sido.- La chica le explicó lo sucedido con Courtney.

-Una buena alianza podría eliminarla.- Noah lo soltó como si nada. A veces una indirecta es la más fácil solución para decir algo. Disney lo miró confusa.

-¿Qué propones?- La chica estaba visiblemente interesada en la proposición de Noah.

-Digamos que una alianza no me iría mal y teniendo en cuenta que somos los únicos normales de este concurso. Además en cuanto llegué la fusión… Adiós Courtney. Porqué supongo que no quieres que se quede, ¿verdad?- La chica negó con la cabeza.-Entonces… ¿Qué me dices?

-Vale.- Contestó Disney. La alianza se cerró con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa.

**Disney:** ¿Una alianza? ¿Por qué no? Hasta ahora no había pensado en poder ganar este concurso pero ahora lo veo posible. Solo tengo que deshacerme de Courtney. Ella no se interpondrá en ninguno de mis dos caminos.*se muerde un labio* ¡Uno! ¡Mi camino!

**Una hora más tarde**

-¡Ya llegan!- Gritó Mike.- Es Staci.

-¡Venga sabihondo!- Le chilló Jo. Noah cogió el huevo y patinó lo más rápido que podía hacia el siguiente punto de encuentro.

-¡También viene Sierra!- Chilló Lindsay. LeShawna se preparó y cuando Sierra llegó y le entregó el huevo se fue patinando enganchada a Noah.

-¿Y B? Preguntó Trent.

-Ya llega.- Informó Dawn.

-¡Venga B!- Le animó Courtney. Pronto B descansaba en un lado del puente recuperándose de los golpes de Sierra mientras Mike patinaba tras LeShawna y Noah.

-Ya veo a los tres.-Dijo Zoey- Van muy pegados.

-¡Aún no! Debo estar bella para patinar.- Anne Maria se roció con su spray salpicando a Geoff y Zoey.

-¡Ah!- Gritaron al unísono. En ese momento Mike llegaba allí y Geoff y Zoey caían al suelo. Entonces hubo una explosión y los cuatro salieron por los aires.

-¡El huevo!- Chilló Mike.-¡Anne Maria! ¡Cógelo! El huevo rodó por varias manos hasta que acabó en el cabello de Anne Maria. El huevo se quedó allí pegado.- ¡Corre! Anne Maria comenzó a patinar. Después de un rato llegó Noah y le pasó el huevo a Geoff.

-¡Guay!- Geoff le chocó un hombro a Noah- Esto es tan genial, tío. Espero quedar primero, tío. Hasta luego, tío.- Noah gruñó por lo bajo.

**Noah:** ¡Odio tanto a ese chico! Se ha creído muy interesante por llamarle a todo el mundo tío y por repetir guay un 50% más que una persona normal. ¡Es tan molesto!

**Geoff:** Todos los de mi equipo me caen tan guay. Son todos geniales, tío.

Finalmente llegó LeShawna.

-Animo Zoey-Le dijo Mike. Ella le sonrió y se alejó patinando.

Staci estaba sentada en un rincón. A su lado Scott estaba tirado en el suelo con unas vendas mal puestas. Blaineley se acercó al pelirrojo y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Staci, curiosa de nacimiento, puso toda su atención en ellos dos.

-¿Crees que Justin lo conseguirá?- Preguntó Blaineley.-No acaba de convencerme esta técnica que has propuesto. Si sale mal la alianza puede romperse.

-Yo la hice durante TDRI y quedé cuarto. Si sabe disimular bien Sam no se dará ni cuenta. Con Cameron salió bien. ¿Por qué no iba a ser igual con Sam?

Staci lo comprendió todo. Ellos eran los causantes de la eliminación de Cameron y planeaban acabar ahora con Sam. Staci se levantó y se fue corriendo. Scott y Blaineley, alertados por el ruido que había hecho la chica, fueron tras ella. Scott la adelantó y le barró el paso.

-Vaya… ¿Has escuchado algo?- Pregunto amenazadoramente Scott.

-Yo… Nop….Si.- Respondió nerviosa Staci.

-Pues no está bien escuchar conversaciones a escondidas.-Le dijo Blaineley que aparentaba calma- Staci, ¿tú quieres ser la próxima eliminada?- Staci negó.- Pues como le cuentes a alguien esto que acabas de oír lo vas a ser.

-¿Verdad que no dirás nada?- Staci negó con la cabeza de nuevo.- Buena chica.

-Ya vienen esos inútiles.- Chilló Eva.-Y llegan todos muy juntos. Pero ahora voy yo sola así que ganaremos.- Eva lanzó una mirada de furia a Bridgette. -¡Y tu caerás!- Bridgette sintió un escalofrío. El primero en llegar fue Geoff que le dio el huevo a Izzy.

-¡Voy a patinar por la barandilla!- Dijo Izzy riendo. Geoff la mira extrañado.

-¡Genial!- Entonces llega Anne Maria.

-¡Toma marimacho!- Le dice a Eva.

-¡Dame eso pija!- Eva le coge el huevo y se marcha. Pisa las piernas de Geoff que se ha sentado en el suelo. El chico se levanta dolorido.

-¡Ahhh!

-¡Aparta!- Le chilla Eva. Anne Maria se pone al lado de Geoff.

-Que poco le importan los demás a esa.- Se rocía y salpica a Geoff que retrocede y cae al agua.

**Geoff:** ¡Casi me mata! No sé qué ha sido peor, Eva, Anne Maria o los tiburones.

**Anne Maria:** *sigue rociándose*

Entonces llegó Zoey y le dio el huevo a Bridgette.

-Buena suerte.- Le dijo la pelirroja.-Vigila con Eva.

-Lo tendré presente.- Bridgette comenzó a patinar. Entonces Eva paró y Bridgette chocó con ella. Por suerte cogió el huevo antes de que cayera.

-Creo que mi venganza está a punto de realizarse.- Eva cogió a Bridgette y la levantó sobre el vacío que había entre ella y el agua.- ¡Adiós! Cuidado con los tiburones.- Eva la dejo ir y Bridgette se precipitó al vacío.

-¡Ahhh!- Gritó. Pero consiguió agarrarse con una mano al puente. Eva ya se había marchado y solo Izzy la miraba desde lo alto de la barandilla.- ¡Ayúdame, Izzy!-La chica la miró, luego sonrió y dio un salto atrás.

-¡Vale! Pero no se lo digas a Eva.-

-Gracias.- Agradeció Bridgette cuando ya estaba a salvo. Después Izzy continuó la carrera sobre la barandilla y Bridgette volvió atrás para coger un nuevo huevo.

-¡Adiós pringados!- Dijo Eva cuando pasaba por al lado de Gwen y Sam.

-¿Dónde estarán los demás? No los veo.-Se preguntó Sam.

-Siendo Eva quizás los ha matado.- Le respondió Gwen.

Un rato después Izzy llegó y le dio el huevo a Gwen.

-¿Dónde está Bridgette?- Le preguntó Sam a la pelirroja.

-Se cayó por la barandilla. Mira así.- Izzy dio una voltereta y se tiró.- ¡Yuju!- Sam le miró mientras caía.

-Estoy rodeado de psicópatas.- Suspiró.

-Viene ese chico del pelo largo.- Dijo Lightning.

-Es Eva.- Le dijo Justin.- Es una mujer. Si se le puede llamar así…- Eva paso por su lado riendo a carcajadas.

**Justin:** He comenzado a dudar lo que yo mismo he dicho.

Bridgette por fin llegó.

-Sí que has tardado.- Le dijo Sam.- Ahora voy a tener que correr mucho para pillar a Gwen.- Justo después una pelota le golpeó y Sam cayó al suelo. Entonces una mina explotó y el chico salió despedido. El chico aterrizó unos metros más adelante de Gwen. Sam había evitado que el huevo se rompiese poniendo una mano sobre él. Se levantó y continuó patinando. Pronto, la ventaja que lo separaba de Gwen aumentó.

**Sam:** ¿Por qué patino tan bien? Dakota me dice que si quiero salir con ella yo debo aprender cosas de ella. Me llevó a patinar. Me hizo vestirme de rosa. Eso no es malo pero… *susurro* Me pintó los labios y me puso rímel… No se lo expliquéis a nadie.

**Lightning:** ¡Ja Ja Ja! ¡Maquillaje! Ja Ja Ja

**Jo:!**Ja Ja Ja!

**Gwen: **Pobre Sam… Ju Ju…

**Sam:!**Eso no era necesario!

Justin vió a Sam acercarse. Era el momento que estaba esperando. Cogió una piedrecita y la lanzó. No pasó nada. Siguió probándolo hasta que una de ella explosionó y Sam salió por los aires. El de las gafas aterrizó en el agua y Justin sonrió antes de dedicarle una falsa mueca de preocupación a Sam.

-¿Qué has hecho Sam? ¡Corre! Quedaremos últimos por tu culpa. El chico se alejó nadando.

"Son tan idiotas" Pensaba Justin. Pronto Gwen llegó. "Está perdido" Seguía pensando Justin al ver que su estrategia funcionaba.

Eva ya estaba comenzando a cansarse. Era atlética vale, ¿pero podía recorrer tantos metros ella sola? Ya le quedaba poco. Y no creía que ninguno de los dos patatas anteriores le causase problemas. Pero se equivocaba.

Lightning la seguía de cerca. El musculoso chico no había tardado en atrapar a la cansada Eva.

-¡Lightning te tiene! El chico ganaba terreno cada segundo que pasaba. Entonces apareció el coche del chef. Disparó un par de pelotas que pasaron muy cerca de los dos. Siguió disparando hasta que una de ellas alcanzó a Eva y está cayó al suelo. Gracias a unos rápidos reflejos evito que el huevo se rompiera pero Lightning pasó por delante de ella.

-¡Y tenemos un ganador! Lightning gana para los Monos.- Gritó Chris con un megáfono. Eva le pegó un puñetazo al suelo de la ira.- Los segundos son las Ovejas y finalmente Sam. Así que los Canguros son los últimos. Os veo luego.

**Ceremonia de eliminación**

**Zoey: **Sierra nos hizo perder mucho tiempo por culpa de sus "hijos". Si la hubiera entregado antes Sam no se habría caído.

**LeShawna: ***Marca el pasaporte de Sam* Hasta nunca.

-Bien campistas. Aquí tengo vuestras votaciones. Y aquí nueve bolsas para vómito. Uno de vosotros se quedará sin. Ya sabéis lo que pasará entonces.

-La primera bolsa es para….

-Zoey! También tienen una Bridgette y Justin. Esta es para Scott. LeShawna también tiene una. Tyler y Blaineley estáis salvados. Solo queda una. Uno de los dos sobráis.-Les dijo Chris a Sierra y Sam. Los dos se miraron. Asustados.

**Sierra:** Cody… Creó que ya voy. *sonríe* ¡Sí!

-La última bolsa para vómito es para…

-¡Sierra!- La chica suspiró, quería ver a Cody pero se alegraba de no irse aún.- Sam, tío te ha tocado a ti.- Le lanzó un paracaídas.- Para ti.

-¿Puedo despedirme de Dakota?-Preguntó el chico.

-Mmm... Supongo… ¡que no! Yo no tengo preferencias. Os odio a todos.- La trampilla se abrió y Sam cayó por el agujero.- ¡Oh, pobre Sam!

**Staci: **Tengo un grave problema. Nunca he sabido guardar un secreto.

**Chris:** ¿Prosperará la alianza de Noah? ¿Sobrevivirá Disney a Courtney? ¿Contará Staci su secreto? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro…

**Votos**

**Sam:** Justin, Blaineley, Scott, LeShawna, Bridgette, Sierra

**Sierra:** Zoey, Sam, Tyler, Dakota

**Equipos:**

**Monos Rabiosos**

Noah

Harold

Dawn

Jo

Gwen

Izzy

Disney

Lightning

Geoff

Staci

**Canguros Coquetos**

Sierra

Zoey

LeShawna

Scott

Bridgette

Blaineley

Tyler

Dakota

Justin

**Ovejas Bobas**

B

Courtney

Trent

Eva

Lindsay

Mike

Anne Maria

Brick

**Clasificación**

_29* Cameron_

_28* Sam_


	5. Capitulo 5: La Llave de la Discordia

En el último episodio de Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro por fin Noah hizo una alianza con la chica nueva que fue golpeada por Courtney. La alianza de malvados hizo que su segunda víctima fuera Sam, que fue el segundo eliminado de la edición pero Staci descubrió su secreto. ¿Sabrá Staci guardar el gran secreto? ¿Morirá Disney a manos de Courtney? ¿Quién será el próximo? Descúbranlo en este episodio de Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro.

**Capítulo 5: La llave de la discordia**

Staci estaba sentada en el vagón de primera. Un pasante le ofreció galletas. Staci cogió la bandeja entera y se metió las galletas en la boca de dos en dos. El estrés hacia que comiera y ahora estaba muy estresada. En su interior luchaba por no contar el oscuro secreto de Blaineley, Justin y Scott.

**Staci: **No soy buena guardando secretos. Nunca ha podido guardar ninguno. Bueno… quizás aquel de mi hermana que chocó contra un árbol mientras espiaba a el chico que le gustaba. *silencio* Bueno, es no.

-¿Te pasa algo, Staci?- Era Disney.

-No tranquila. - Creo que iré a dar una vuelta por el vagón de segunda. La chica le sonrió y se marchó. Ella también parecía algo preocupada. Le miró la cara. Tenía un ojo morado. Seguramente intentaba alejarse, cuanto más mejor, de Courtney.

La razón por la que quería ir al vagón de segunda clase era para preguntar a Blaineley o Scott sobre si la promesa seguía en pie. Le había afectado mucho ser la primera expulsada de la última temporada y no quería ser eliminada. Aún no. Si ella no contaba nada ellos no la eliminarían. Pero no se fiaba de ellos. Por eso quería preguntárselo. La única razón por la que aún no había ido era Sierra. Durante el último reto se habían hecho amigas y sabía que si la veía finalmente le contaría más de la cuenta. Por eso no se arriesgó.

Mientras, en el mismo vagón, Disney no paraba de moverse. Se sentaba y cinco segundos después se levantaba y volvía a dar vueltas.

-¡Estate quieta!- Le chilló Jo, malhumorada.

-Perdónala. Está preocupada. Seguramente por Courtney.- Respondió Dawn por ella.- Su aura es como un libro abierto.

-¿Por esa chica? ¿Qué le hiciste exactamente? Parecía un orangután furioso cuando os separamos.- Le preguntó Jo.

**Jo: **No me importa en absoluto. Pero los trapos sucios de la gente pueden serme útiles. *sonríe con autosuficiencia*

-No lo sé.- Mintió Disney. Sabía que era por Trent pero no le iba a contar eso a nadie. Dawn la miró con una mirada y una sonrisa. ¿Podía ser que esa chica le hubiese leído el aura y supiese la verdad? Por si acaso Disney se marchó de allí.

**Vagón de primera.**

-¿Qué haremos con la termita?- "Termita" era la manera de Scott de referirse a Staci.

-Lógicamente la eliminaremos. Pero ella no sabrá nada.- Le respondió Blaineley.- No puede quedarse de ninguna manera.

-¿Creéis que lo contará?

-Está asustada. No creo que lo haga pero habrá que mirar fijamente sus movimientos y no perderla de vista. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? Blaineley alzó su mano y se peinó la melena rubia.

-Yo lo haré.- Entonces subió al vagón de primera y obligó a Staci a dejarla quedarse.

Tan solo había estado unos cinco minutos allí cuando Chris irrumpió en la sala y les hizo salir a toda prisa.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Gwen.

-Míralo tú misma.- Las compuertas se abrieron y vieron la torre Eiffel ante ellos.

-¿Paris? ¿Otra vez?

-Mira niña. Intenta tu escoger 29 destinos interesantes. No es fácil.- Dijo Chris molesto. Gwen gruñó y se quedó callada.

-¿Y cuál es el reto? -Pregunto alguien.

-Bueno primero que cada equipo escoja a alguien para participar. Los equipos se reunieron. Pasaron cinco minutos y Chris preguntó:- ¿Y bien? Comenzad Ovejas.

-Elegimos a Eva.-La chica sonrió. Orgullosa.

-Bien. ¿Canguros?

-Elegimos a Tyler.-El chico le lanzó un guiño a Lindsay. Pero esta estaba observando algunos escaparates y ni siquiera miró al chico.

-Y por último los Monos

-Nosotros elegimos a Lightning.-Eva y Lightning se miraron iba a dejar ganar al otro.

-Bien. Todos habéis elegido a alguien atlético.- Mira a Tyler- Bueno, no todos.

**Tyler:** Es el momento de enseñar a todos mis habilidades atléticas.

-Pues ahora vosotros tres tenéis que quedaros conmigo todo el reto. Además tenéis que poneros esto y encadenaros a aquellas farolas.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Tyler alarmado.

-En-ca-de-nar. Significa que os pongáis una de estas en la mano y la otra en la farola.- Respondió con ironía Chris.

**Tyler: **Ya lo había entendido.*mira las esposas* ¿Dónde ha dicho que se ponían?

-¿Ya? Bien pues ahora os explicaré el reto a los demás. Primero debéis dirigiros al río Támesis.

-El Támesis está en Londres.-Le reprochó Noah-¿Quieres decir el Sena, no?

-Muy bien Sr. Que tiene un concurso de televisión. ¡Ay no! Ese soy yo. ¡Pues cállate!- Se molestó Chris.

-Bien pues debéis ir al Sena y veréis un puente que está lleno de candados. Los turistas dejan allí su recuerdo del amor unido para siempre. Después las llaves son tiradas al río. En el puente hemos puesto 27 candados. Cada uno representa un concursante y tiene su cara dibujada. Por turnos tendréis que lanzaros con una cuerda elástica y coger las llaves que también llevan vuestras caras.. El campista que abra su candado puede volver aquí donde os explicaré la segunda parte del reto.

-¿Qué has echado en el agua?-Le preguntó LeShawna.

-Cocodrilos. Y he creado más de una llave falsa. Así que no os será fácil conseguir la verdadera. Buena suerte.

Los concursantes corrieron hacia el puente. Cuando llegaron, Geoff, Dakota y Trent se ataron la cuerda en el arnés.

-¡Genial! Un reto de agua. ¡Tío, estaba deseando estrenar el bañador!-Gritó Geoff.

-Grrr…- Gruñó Noah. Por un momento pensó en soltar la cuerda elástica. Los tres saltaron al agua. Segundos después Dakota y Geoff salían con las manos vacías pero Trent llevaba una llave en la mano.

-¿De quién es? -Preguntó Anne Maria.

-De Scott.

-Pues lánzala.- Le ordenó Courtney. El chico le hizo caso. Scott les lanzó una mala mirada y se concentró en agarrase bien la cuerda elástica. Entonces saltó. Pero con las prisas olvidó cogerse bien la cuerda y Scott cayó al agua. Los cocodrilos comenzaron a perseguirle por el río.

-Emmm… ¿Siguiente?- preguntó Justin como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¡Tiradme a mí!- Ordenó Jo a los monos. Ellos le obedecieron pero hubo alguien que se molestó.

**Gwen: **¡Odio que me den ordenes! ¡Odio a Jo! ¡Odio este concurso! Ojalá estuvieras aquí Duncan. Mmm… O mejor no. Courtney podría asesinarte. Casi prefiero que me eliminen cuanto antes mejor.

-Tengo dos.-Anunció Jo.- Gwen esta es tuya. Y esta es de Courtney.

-¡Lánzala!- Chillaron Gwen y Disney al unísono.

-Vale, vale.- Jo lanzó la llave al mar. La otra se la entregó a Gwen.

**Gwen: **Al final Jo sirve para algo.

-Un momento. Esta llave no es la mía. ¿Has tirado mi llave?- Preguntó Gwen alzando una ceja.

-Uy…-Dijo Jo.-Voy en su busca.

-Ya has hecho bastante. Déjame a mí.- Gwen se enrolló la cuerda a la cintura y le hizo un nudo doble. No quería que le pasase como a Scott. Entonces se lanzó al vacío.

-Pfft. Que estupi…-Jo no acabó la frase porque ella seguía cogida por un pie con la cuerda y Gwen la arrastró -¡Ahhh!

En todo ese embrollo Courtney cogió la llave, que había quedado tirada por el puente y liberó su candado. Lo cogió y se alejó de allí. A toda prisa. Antes de marcharse dirigió una rápida mirada a Trent. Iba en bañador y tenía el pelo mojado. Se quedó unos segundos embelesada pero enseguida recobró el sentido y se fue.

Mientras Staci, que ni siquiera se había puesto el bañador, estaba sentada en un rincón. Seguía preocupada y Sierra estaba demasiado cerca. No quería encontrársela. Pero ella la vió, la saludo y se sentó a su lado. Ella tampoco llevaba bañador y había logrado otro huevo, al que le había dibujado una cara parecida a la de Codete.

-¿Qué hay? ¿Estas preocupada por algo?-Le dijo la chica.

-No…- Ni a ella misma le pareció creíble su respuesta.

-Venga cuéntamelo. ¿Qué te pasa?- Staci quería alejarla de allí. Quería que se fuera. Pero no se le ocurría nada.- ¿Confías en mi, verdad? Somos amigas.- Estas palabras ya fueron demasiadas para Staci que comenzó a contarlo todo.

-y-ustin-pero-alianz-lueg-mal-camer-y-elimi-Sam.-C omenzó a balbucear.-¿Me entiendes?

**Sierra:** No he entendido nada.

-Sí. Eso tiene que ser grave.- Sierra la abrazó. Staci se dejó abrazar y se tranquilizó.-Ponte el bañador. Vamos a participar y así se te olvidará.

-Se lo ha contado.

-¿Cómo? Preguntó Justin

-Que se lo ha dicho a Sierra.

-Pero… Scott y tú dijisteis que no lo haría.

-Nos equivocamos. Pero ahora habrá que eliminarlas a las dos.

-Da igual. Nosotros continuamos con el plan inicial de eliminar a Staci. Sierra tendrá que esperar a ser la siguiente.

-De acuerdo.

Unos minutos después solo Courtney, Mike, Bridgette y Gwen habían conseguido las llaves de sus candados. Courtney fue la primera en llegar a donde estaba Chris.

-¡Courtney! Eres la primera.

-Lo sé.- Courtney le lanzó su candado y Chris lo recogió torpemente.

-Muy bien la segunda parte del reto es llegar a la torre Eiffel y subir hasta la cima del todo.

-No es difícil.

-¡SIN ascensor!

-Eso ya no es tan fácil.

-Allí encontrarás un ala-delta. Pero para poder usarlo vas a necesitar a tus compañeros. Entonces tendréis que arreglároslas para aterrizar en la barca donde están esposados vuestros compañeros. Juntando las llaves de todo el equipo podréis abrir el candado de las esposas.

-¿Eso es todo?-Preguntó Courtney.

-Sí. Lo es. Y aquí tenemos a Bridgette y Gwen.- Courtney les envió una mirada a las dos chicas y arrancó a correr hacia la torre Eiffel que se alzaba imponente sobre las casa parisinas.

-¿Hay suerte?- Preguntó LeShawna a Zoey.

-¡Tengo una! ¡Es de Sierra!- Zoey le lanzó la llave a Sierra y esta se marchó. No sin antes despedirse de Staci.

-¡Están adelantándonos!- Gritó Jo que había conseguido salir del agua noqueando a un par de cocodrilos. En ese momento Dawn Salió con una llave en la mano. Negó con la cabeza y la tiró al rio.

En ese momento Scott llegó. Tenían la ropa hecha jirones y varios cortes y heridas por todo el cuerpo. A pesar de todo parecía poder andar con normalidad. En una mano llevaba un colmillo de cocodrilo y en la otra tres llaves.

-Mirad que he encontrado.- Les chilló a su equipo. Ellos se giraron.- He encontrado las llaves de Blaineley, LeShawna, Justin y la mía misma. Tened.- Scott dio todas las llaves excepto dos. La suya y otra que llevaba escondida en el bolsillo. La llave tenía la cara de Staci dibujada. Cuando nadie miraba tiró la llave al río y uno de los cocodrilos se la zampó. Staci nunca la encontraría.

-¡Genial!- Dijo irónicamente Jo. Staci salió con una llave en las manos.

-Para Dawn.-Se la lanzó y la chica se fue canturreando.

Courtney por fin llegó a la torre Eiffel. Vista desde abajo aún le parecía más alta.

-Esto no va a ser fácil.- Courtney comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos.

-¡Espera!- Era el Chef que estaba detrás de ella.- ¿Dónde vas?

-Intento subir a la torre. Déjame en paz.

-Tienes que subir por aquí.- El Chef le señaló unas escaleras que estaban sujetas a la superficie de la torre.

-¡Pero no puedo ir POR FUERA de la torre! Me voy a matar.

-Son las normas. O prefieres que tu equipo pierda.- Courtney negó con la cabeza y se agarró al primer peldaño.

**Courtney:** Si me muero quiero que le de lo que tengo a mi familia, a mis abogados y a Trent. *Se tapa la boca con ambas manos*. Olvidad este último.

A buen ritmo, Courtney fue subiendo. Intentaba no mirar abajo porque si lo hacía seguro que se caería.

Mientras, cogiendo las llaves en el puente, el resto de los monos seguían buscando sus llaves. En esos momentos, bajo el agua estaba Disney. Cogió una llave.

-¿Es de nuestro equipo? ¿Quién es?- Le gritó Jo.

-Es de Trent.

-Pues lánzala.- Disney dudó unos instantes. Miró a Jo, a Trent y buscó con la mirada a Noah o a Dawn. Seguramente ellos dos podrían ayudarla. Pero ambos se habían marchado ya.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Lánzala!- Le gritó Jo cada vez más enfadada. Disney miró a Trent. El también la miraba. Entonces negó con la cabeza. Le estaba diciendo que la tirara. Disney dudó unos segundos pero sabía que Jo jamás le perdonaría que le diera la llave así que finalmente la tiró al río. Disney volvió con su equipo pero al pasar por el lado de Trent le murmuró:

-Lo siento.- El volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No quiero que te expulsen por mi culpa. Y Jo es capaz de hacerlo.

**Disney:** Es tan… *suspira*… perfecto.

**Disney:** ¿Cómo se arranca la cinta? ¡Dadme la cinta! *sacude la cámara*

Mientras la gente iba encontrando sus llaves. De las ovejas solo Trent, Anne Maria y Brick estaban allí. Y de los canguros Dakota y Zoey.

-¡Vamos perdiendo!- Gritaba Jo. Izzy, Disney, Harold, Staci y Noah estaban allí agarrando la cuerda.- ¡Voy a sacar una buena llave! ¡Lo veréis!- Jo se tiró y cuando salió llevaba un par de llaves.

-Noah y Harold.-Jo les lanzó las laves a los chicos.- ¡Corred, enclenques!

-¡Me toca!- Izzy saltó al agua.

-Creo que se ha descuidado algo.-Dijo Staci que tenía la goma en la mano.

-¡Izzy!- Chillaron las otras dos asomándose al puente. Todos los cocodrilos se lanzaron contra Izzy.

-Jua Jua Jua- Reía Izzy.

-¡La van a devorar!

-¡Dame eso!- Dijo alguien cogiendo la cuerda de las manos de Staci. Era Noah. El chico había vuelto atrás al oír los gritos de las chicas..

-¿Qué haces? ¡Ve con Chris!- Le preguntó furiosa Jo.

-No podemos dejar que los cocodrilos se coman a Izzy.- Se sujetó la goma en la cintura.-No me soltéis.

-Ten cuidado.- Le recomendó Disney. Staci tan solo levantó el pulgar indicando que estaba de acuerdo. Jo gruñó por lo bajini pero igualmente agarró la cuerda. Noah saltó. Ya veía a Izzy. Tres metros de distancia. Dos. Uno. Ya casi podía agarra la mano de Izzy. Estiró el brazo y las puntas de sus dedos se tocaron. Entonces Brick le pasó por la derecha y agarró a Izzy por un brazo y se la llevó con él.

Una vez todos arriba Izzy comenzó a reír.

-Mirad he encontrado esto.-Eran tres llaves. La primera era suya, la segunda de Brick y finalmente la de Staci.-Gracias a todos.- Dijo con una sonrisa radiante mientras se acariciaba el pelo rojizo, ese gesto hizo que Noah se pusiera a sonreír como un bobo.

Bridgette y Gwen seguían de cerca a Courtney.

-No nos acerquemos tanto. Es capaz de lanzarme torre abajo.- Propuso Gwen.

-De acuerdo.-Asintió Bridgette- No creo que estemos muy lejos de la cima.

-Creo que este es el reto más complicado que Chris nos ha puesto.- Un fuerte viento hizo que las chicas se tambalearan.

-Yo opina lo mismo que tú.-Le respondió Bridgette mientras se agarraba con fuerza a los peldaños de metal.- Pero es buena señal. Quizás el próximo sea más fácil.

**Chris:** Pobre Bridge. Tan ingenua como siempre. *ríe malvadamente*

-Hemos llegado-Dijo Gwen. Ayudó a Bridgette y ambas pusieron los pies en la parte más alta de la torra. Allí estaba Courtney. Intentando juntar dos piezas.

-Hay que montarlo.-Explicó un pasante.

**Bridgette/Gwen:** ¡Como se pasan!

-¿Cómo se monta esto?

-Ojalá B estuviera aquí.-Deseó Courtney.

-Mirad, creo que estás dos van juntas.

-Bridgette… Eso no es parte del ala-delta.-Le advirtió Gwen.

-Ups.

Mientras tanto las personas iban consiguiendo sus llaves. Pronto solo quedaron Anne María y Disney. En este punto era más difícil porque las dos chicas tenían que hacerlo todo solas. Anne Maria dudaba. Aún no se había metido en el agua.

**Anne Maria:** Que os esperáis chicos. Este pelo perfecto no se consigue así como así. No quiero que mi pelo quedé como el de Jo o LeShawna. *Hace una mueca de asco*

Mientras, Disney no paraba de sacar llaves que no eran suyas sino unas falsificaciones de las demás.

-¡Qué asco!- Dijo la chica. Entonces se lanzó y salió con una llave en la mano-¡Sí! ¡Es esta!- Exclamó. Entonces se marchó corriendo olvidando que aún estaba cogida a la goma y esta se estiró tanto que Disney salió volando hacia atrás y empujó a Anne Maria. Las dos cayeron puente abajo. Anne María chilló cuando notó que su endurecido pelo se mojaba. Segundos después las chicas se dieron un culazo contra el asfalto del puente.

-¡Que has hecho con mi pelo!- Exclamó Anne Maria que cogió su spray y se roció abundantemente. Disney le señaló a su cabeza.- ¿Qué? ¿Un cocodrilo se comió tu lengua?

-En tu pelo.-Dijo Disney. Anne Maria rebuscó en su pelo algo extraño. Allí enredada entre los cabellos de Anne Maria había una llave. La llave llevaba su cara dibujada.

-Por esta vez te perdono.- Le respondió Anne Maria sonriendo.

Scott subía por las escaleras. El había perdido mucho tiempo debido a que la pierna le dolía de los mordiscos de los cocodrilos. Por eso le habían dejado atrás. Iba cojeando y había visto a más de uno adelantarlo. Entonces vió a Staci.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-No puedo evitar decir de la enorme sorpresa que se había llevado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pensaba que te habías marchado antes que yo.-Disimuló el pelirrojo. Staci pareció creérselo. Scott estaba fastidiado. Al final tendría que pensar otra cosa para eliminar a Staci.

-¡Ayúdame a moverme!- Le ordenó Scott

-Pero ¿y mi equipo?- Preguntó la chica.

-Me da igual tú equipo. ¿O prefieres que te expulse?- Le reprochó el otro. Staci tuvo que resignarse y agarró a Scott por un brazo y le ayudó a andar. Jo les adelantó poco después.

-¿Qué haces ayudando a este idiota?- Preguntó con tono de enfado de siempre.

-Emm… ¿Soy buena persona?

**Jo:** Pues ser buena persona te va a costar mi voto. No puedes ir ayudando a todo el que te encuentres al que han atacado unos cocodrilos. Llamadme cruel. Pero en realidad soy estratégica.

En lo alto de la torre ya casi todos estaban allí. Solo faltaban Jo, Anne Maria, Scott, Disney y Staci. El equipo de las Ovejas estaba a punto de acabar el ala-delta gracias a la ayuda de B. A pesar de todo B no paraba de hacer gestos con las manos indicando a los demás que se equivocaban. Pero no eran capaces de hacerlo bien. Los Monos solo tenían juntas tres piezas y los Canguros eran los últimos con solo dos piezas puestas.

-Venga equipo. No podemos ir tan mal.-Animaba Blaineley.

-Si Cody estuviera aquí ya habríamos acabado.-Le respondió Sierra.

-Si Cody estuviera aquí no hubiera servido para nada.- Respondió bruscamente Blaineley que ya se estaba cansando de Sierra y Cody.

-¡¿Cómo?!- Tras esto comenzó una fuerte discusión entre las dos chicas.

En ese momento Scott llegaba a los pies de la escalera.

-¿Cómo voy a subir por aquí?-Preguntó indignado Scott.-¡Si a duras penas puedo andar!-Miró a su alrededor. El Chef estaba sentado en una silla enfrente de las escaleras.-Ya sé que hacer. Escúchame.

Staci escuchó las instrucciones de Staci.

-¿Qué? ¡No pienso hacer eso!-Exclamó cuando Scott le propuso el plan.

-Si no entretienes al chef no tendré otro remedio que eliminarte.-Mintió Scott. "Staci va a ser eliminada igualmente" Pensaba Scott.

El plan era sencillo. Scott esperaría escondido mientras Staci entretenía al Chef y después lo tiraba al río. Staci estaba preocupada. No le gustaba ese plan nada de nada.

**Staci:** Ya me da suficiente miedo el Chef como para ir lanzándolo al río.

-Eh… Chef. Tenemos un problema.-El hombre se giró.

-¡Me has despertado!-Le gritó.

-Pero a Scott se lo han comido los cocodrilos.-Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. No se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba hasta segundos después de haberlo dicho. Pero o el chef aún estaba medio dormido o, no era muy listo. Staci se decantó por la segunda.

-¿Por dónde es? No queremos otra denuncia.-Staci acompañó al Chef y cuando llegaron al puente Staci le pegó tal empujón que cayó al río.

-¡AAAH!- Bramó mientras caía. Era momento para huir. Staci huyó pies en polvorosa.

Mientras Scott ya subía tranquilamente por el ascensor.

Ya todos estaban allí excepto Staci. Harold, Noah e Izzy miraban de montar el ala-delta.

-¿Podríais ayudarnos?-Preguntó Noah sarcásticamente.

-Claro tío. ¡Qué guay va a ser!- Le respondió Geoff.

**Noah:** Vomitaré.

Lindsay cogió una pieza.

-¡Esto va aquí!-Chilló. B le quitó la tuerca de las manos y Lindsay cogió otra.- ¡Esta va aquí!- B repitió la acción der antes. Intentó hacerle saber a Lindsay que no tenía por qué ayudarlo y que ayudara a los demás a coser el ala.

-Claro que te ayudaré V.- Le respondió Lindsay.

**B:** *Alza las manos desesperado*

**Lindsay:** Creo que soy muy útil en mi equipo.

-¿Cómo va la tela?-Preguntó Harold. Esto ya casi está.

-La estamos acabando.-Le respondieron Disney y Dawn que eran las encargadas de coserla.

**Dawn: **¿Quién decía que aquellas clases de costura no servirían para nada?

Dawn iba apartando a su mascota Bigotes que intentaba roer la tela.

-No lo hagas.-Le advertía.

-Mándalo a roer la del equipo Canguros.- Le ordenó Jo.

-Pero… eso es hacer trampas.

-¿Sabes? La única razón por la que aún no he lanzado a tu amiguito por la ventana es porque pensé que no sería útil.-Amenazó la rubia. Dawn le aguantó la mirada unos segundos. Decía la verdad. Si no le hacía caso tanto ella como Bigotes acabarían cayendo por el avión. Así que emitió unos ruidos ininteligibles para hablar con la rata gris. En seguida el animal se dirigió con los otros equipos. Jo sonrió complacida.

-Así me gusta.

**Jo: **Lo que mi equipo necesita es alguien al mando que no le de miedo actuar y sepa lo que es ganar. Cosa que ninguno de los de aquí sabe. ¡Perdedores!

-¿Cómo va equipo?-Preguntó Scott. Que acababa de llegar. Por suerte nadie se había dado cuenta de que había utilizado el ascensor.

-Mal.-Le respondió LeShawna.- Nuestro equipo es el que va más retrasado. Solo tenemos hecha la tela.

**LeShawna: **Suerte tienen de tener a LeShawna en su equipo. No solo sé bailar, sé tejer, tengo un gusto magnifico y soy muy amigable. ¿Qué más quieren?

-¿Nunca habéis montado un Ala-delta?-Se sorprendió Scott.-Yo en mi granja los hacía casi siempre.

**Scott:** ¿No me digáis que ninguno, de pequeño, cogía chatarra y se ponía a construir ala-deltas? *La cámara niega* .No tenéis infancia.

-A ver voy a tener que ayudaros. Dadme ese destornillador.- Scott se puso manos a la obra.

B le hizo señales a Mike para que se acercara. Mike fue a donde estaba B y le ayudó a poner la estructura en pie. Pesaba más de lo esperado.

-¿Seguro que tiene que pesar tanto? ¿Cómo van a volar entonces?- B alzó los hombros. No tenía ni idea. El creía que lo había hecho bien pero ahora le parecía que no. Entonces llegó Lindsay. B le llamó la atención a Mike.

-¿Crees que ella ha hecho algo?- B asintió.-Le preguntaré.- Mike se acercó a Lindsay y esta le miró inocentemente.

-¿Qué quieres, Spike?

-Me llamo Mike, Lindsay.-Le respondió.

-¡Yo también me llamo Lindsay!-Exclamó Lindsay- ¿Pero Lindsay no es nombre de chica? ¿Eres una chica? ¿O tus padres se confundieron?

-Me llamo Mike.-Pero al ver a Lindsay hablar se rindió y le preguntó lo que quería decirle.- ¿Has estado ayudando a B?

-Claro que sí Lindsay. Mira he estado montando esta parte.- Lindsay le mostró su trabajo orgullosa. B se sorprendió. Lindsay no parecía muy lista pero había provechado que él se giraba para colocar todas aquellas piezas inútiles.

-¡Pues deja de hacer cosas!-Le dijo Mike.- ¿Podrías vigilarla Brick?-El chico asintió y se puso una mano en la frente.

-¡Claro que sí mi sargento! ¡B podrá acabar el ala-delta sin problemas!

"Ojalá" Pensaba B.

-¡Ya está!- Exclamó Scott.- Solo falta unir la tela y la estructura.

-Eso está hecho.- Zoey fue a por la tela.-¡Oh no!

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Te ha sorprendido mi gran costura?- Le preguntó LeShawna irónicamente.

-¿Qué costura?-Zoey les enseñó la tela o lo que quedaba de ella porque Bigotes se había dado un buen festín

-Rápido volvamos a hacerla.-Dijo LeShawna. Dakota, Justin y LeShawna se pusieron a trabajar en la tela.

-¡Ya está!- Exclamaron Noah y Harold.

-Buen trabajo- Dijo Gwen.-¿Y la tela?

-También está.-Dawn se la extendió.

-¡Pues marchémonos!-Ordenó Jo.

-¡Falta Staci!-Gritó Izzy. El equipo comenzó a chillar Staci. Entonces la chica salió tranquilamente de dentro del ascensor.

-¡Por fin!- Gritó Jo. A empujones llevó a Staci y al resto del equipo a donde estaba el ala-delta.

-¡Cogeos fuerte!-Advirtió Harold- Si os ces os matareis seguro porque la torre Eiffel tiene una altitud de…

-¡No nos importa!- Gritaron todos.

**Harold:** Pues era un dato interesante. Porque la torre Eiffel mide más de….

*se oye desde fuera del confesionario* -¡Que no nos importa!

**Harold:** ¡Pesados!

Los Monosse lanzaron al vacío.

-¿Cómo va esa tela?-Preguntó impaciente Blaineley.-¡Vamos a perder!

-Casi está.-Respondió Dakota que no paraba de mover la aguja.

-¿B?- Courtney se impacientaba. Había visto a los Monos tirarse. Odiaba la simple idea de que Disney ganará. Y ahora ya estaba difícil ganar. Su equipo no podía enfrentar otra derrota. Ya eran los que menos miembros tenían. B se levantó, dejó las herramientas a un lado y les hizo señales para que se acercaran.

-¿Ya?- B asintió.-¡Genial! ¡Vamos!- Gritó Trent. Su equipo le siguió, se colgaron del ala-delta y se dejaron caer.

Los Monos iban cayendo a gran velocidad.

-¿Esto no tendría que bajar más despacio?-Se alarmó Gwen que veía como varias piezas de la estructura se despegaban y caían.

-¡Esto tendría que volar!- Gritó Noah.

-¡Genial! ¡Puenting!- Geoff parecía contento con la experiencia.

-¡Vamos a morir!- Los Monos cayeron en el río.

-¡Allí está la barca con Lightning!

-¡Nademos!- Ordenó Jo. Los concursantes comenzaron a nadar hacia la barca en la que estaba Lightning.

-¡Ya está! Tenemos la tela del ala- Gritó LeShawna cogiendo la vela y juntándola con la estructura. Hizo unos rápidos movimientos con la aguja y el ala y la estructura quedaron unidas.-No sé si resistirá…

-Da lo mismo. Somos los últimos, no tenemos tiempo.- Los Canguros siguieron el camino de los Monos y las Ovejas y saltaron.

-¡Y los ganadores son las Ovejas!-Anunció Chris. Las ovejas habían caído directamente en la barca. Con las llaves abrieron las esposas de Eva que celebró la victoria con el resto de su equipo. Courtney abrazó a Trent e intentó que Disney la mirara, atrayéndola con chillidos.-Solo quedan los Canguros y los Monos.

Jo vió como los Canguros descendían lentamente. Si seguían así llegarían antes.

-¡Dadme las llaves!- Todos le dieron su llave.

-¡Que vas a hacer!-Le preguntó Harold.

-¡Ganar!- Jo nadó con todas sus fuerzas. En unos pocos segundos Jo se plantó delante de la barca.

-¡Venga, tío!-Le dijo Lightning mientras la chica subía.-Quítame esto Sha-ya.- Jo no le contestó y cogió las llaves. Una a una fueron encajando en las cerraduras.

-¡Está es la última!-Cuando iba a introducir la llave algo le golpeó en la cabeza. El ala-delta de los Canguros se había desviado de rumbo y había golpeado a Jo en la cabeza. La chica cayó al suelo y se quedó inconsciente. Lightning, aún preso, la llamó, intentando despertarla. Pero no lo hizo. Y la victoria fue para los Canguros. En ese momento los primeros Monos llegaban a la barca y recibían la noticia de Chris.

-Monos habéis perdido. Nos vemos luego.-Dijo Chris con tono despreocupado.

Nadie se atrevió a despertar a Jo por eso esperaron a que ella se despertará por sí misma.

**Ceremonia de eliminación**

-¡Monos! Es la primera vez que os veo aquí pero no será la última. Podéis votar en el confesionario.

**Dawn:** Jo es muy autoritaria

**Noah: **Odio tanto a Geoff. Disney y yo hemos acordado votar por él.

**Gwen:** *mira los pasaportes de Harold y Noah* Ellos construyeron el ala-delta.

-Bien Monos… Aquí tenemos nueve bolsas. Si sabeis contar sabréis que sois diez.

-¡Chris!-El chef irrumpió en la sala. Parecía preocupado y enormes gotas de sudor le recorrían la frente.

-¡Un incendio en tus salas particulares!

-¿Cómo?-Chris salió corriendo a su lugar preferido.-Ocúpate tú Hatchet.-El Chef reía.

-Bien ya sabeis las normas y los salvados sois:

-Gwen, Lightning, Dawn, Izzy, Disney, Noah, Geoff, Harold y Jo.- Staci mira a sus compañeros sorprendida.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué a mí?-Nadie contestó.

-¡No han sido ellos!-Bramó Chef. Staci lo comprendió.-Digamos que no me gustan las duchas en ríos infestados de cocodrilos- El chef rio mientras le lanzaba su paracaídas.

-Si me voy quiero decir que hay tres personas que me han hecho chantaje. Esas personas son… !Ahhh! -La trampilla se abrió y Staci cayó por el agujero. Sus compañeros miraban preocupados como caía.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Chris al llegar.-El incendio está controlado.

-Staci ha sido eliminada.

-Oh. Mejor. Era muy charlatana.-Dijo Chris.

Mientras Scott, Blaineley y Justin pensaban como eliminar a Sierra.

**Justin: ¡**Ella será la siguiente!

**Chris:** ¿Conseguirán la alianza antagonista eliminar a Sierra? ¿Jo seguirá siendo tan autoritaria? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de… !Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro.

**Votos**

**Jo: **Dawn, Lightning,

**Staci:** Jo, Harold

**Geoff: **Disney, Noah

**Noah: **Geoff, Gwen,

**Harold:** Staci, Izzy,

**Monos Rabiosos**

Noah

Harold

Dawn

Jo

Gwen

Izzy

Disney

Lightning

Geoff

**Canguros Coquetos**

Sierra

Zoey

LeShawna

Scott

Bridgette

Blaineley

Tyler

Dakota

Justin

**Ovejas Bobas**

B

Courtney

Trent

Eva

Lindsay

Mike

Anne Maria

Brick

**Clasificación**

29* Cameron

28* Sam

27* Staci


	6. Capitulo 6: Menú Japonés

En el último episodio de Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro Scott hizo que Staci tirará al Chef al río y este como venganza la eliminó sin tener en cuenta los votos de su equipo. Sierra es ahora la nueva víctima de la alianza antagonista. ¿Conseguirán eliminarla? ¿Cuál será el próximo destino? ¿Lo destruiremos? Descubridlo en este episodio de Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro.

**Capítulo 6: Menú Japonés**

Noah estaba apoyado en la pared del compartimiento de segunda clase. Tenía la mirada perdida y pensaba en lo ocurrido en Paris. Lo veía a cámara lenta y recordaba el miedo que había pasado. Vió a Izzy caer, los cocodrilos que iban hacia ella, como él saltaba, como sus manos estuvieron a punto de tocarse y finalmente como Brick la había salvado. No podía sentirse contento de que Brick la salvará pero por otra parte le daba pena que el que saliera con Izzy en brazos. Entonces notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Estás enamorado de ella, verdad?- Era Disney. La chica parecía contenta y su ojo estaba menos morado que antes. También parecía que había entendido lo que le ocurría a la perfección pero Noah no quería hablar del tema así que hizo un vago gesto con la cabeza. -¿Eso es un sí o un no?-Dijo entre risas su amiga.

-Si.- Respondió finalmente el chico. No le gustaba mentir a Disney. Al fin y al cabo ella era una de las únicas personas con las que hablaba.-Lo estoy desde la primera temporada. Pero nunca me he atrevido a decírselo.- Disney le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

-Estoy segura de que tu amor es correspondido.-Después de esto Dawn llamó a Disney y esta, tras un gesto de despedida, fue hacia ella. Noah vió como se alejaba. Poco después volvió a enfrascarse en sus pensamientos.

Mientras Scott, Justin y Blaineley hablaban sobre como eliminar a Sierra.

-¿Qué podemos hacer con la chica-loca?

-¡Destrozarla! ¡Herirla! ¡Torturarla!- Dijo Blaineley.

-Vale…. ¿Alguna otra idea?

**Blaineley:** No sé qué me ha pasado. Nunca había perdido así el control. Es que Sierra me hace perder los nervios.

-Creo que yo tengo una.-Dijo Blaineley.

-¿Es algo fuera de la ley?-Preguntó Justin con algo de miedo y evitando la mirada de la chica.

-No. Escuchad.-Blaineley les explicó el plan a los dos chicos que la escuchaban atentamente. Al acabar preguntó:- ¿Qué os parece?

-Podría funcionar.-Los tres sonrieron perversamente.

-¿Qué tal chicos?-Dijo Chris entrando en el vagón de segunda.

-¿Hemos llegado?-Preguntó LeShawna.

-Espero que sea un sitio con mar.-Dijo Bridgette.

-Yo uno con grandes centros comerciales.-Decía Dakota.

-¡Y con mucho Sha-gimnasios!

-¡Estoy aquí!-Dijo Chris molesto.- La respuesta es sí a todos. Pero no usaremos ninguno.-La respuesta fue seguida de unos sonidos de desaprobación.- Estamos en Japón. Con sus templos, sus geishas y su sushi.

-Me encanta Japón. ¿Podremos visitarlo?-Preguntó Disney ilusionada.

**Disney: **Desde pequeña quise visitar este sitio. Me parece un lugar fascinante con sus templos. Lo malo es la comida. No creo que pudiera comer algo así todos los días. Gusanos, cucarachas… *le da una arcada* Perdonad *Se gira a la cámara y vomita*

-¿Ninjas?-Preguntó Harold mirando a su alrededor

**Harold: **Quiero probar mis habilidades. Soy un experto en el nunchaku. *Lo hace girar y se golpea en la entrepierna* ¡Auch! *Se cae al suelo* -¡Un médico!

-Puede.-Respondió Chris.-Debéis pasar una serie de pruebas relacionadas con la cultura y la gastronomía de este país. Por supuesto MUY dolorosas y ridículas.-Soltó una risita burlona.-Bien lo primero será elegir dos miembros por equipo.

-Yo quiero encargarme.-Dijo Harold.

-Yo también.-Exclamó Dawn. Su equipo no tuvo nada que decir en contra. Sin embargo las Ovejas no lo tuvieron tan claro.

-¡Yo!-Gritó Anne Maria.

-¿Por qué tú?-Le gritó Eva -Yo soy la más atlética.

-¡Yo quiero participar!-Lloriqueaba Lindsay.

**Lindsay:** He estrenado un nuevo conjunto y quiero que todos lo vean.

-¡Callad!-Gritó Courtney-¡Parad de discutir! No llegaremos a ningún sitio así. Mike, B, ¿Por qué no os encargáis vosotros?-.

-Claro.- B tan solo levantó los hombros y sonrió.

Mientras tanto los Monos tampoco lo tuvieron claro.

-Yo quiero participar.-Decía Tyler.-Sé que soy el más atlético de aquí.-Su equipo le miró fijamente todos algo molestos.-Vale, vale. Quizás no el que más. ¡Pero tengo los dedos fuertes!

-¿Y de qué sirve eso?-Le reprochó Dakota.

-Pues… Mmm… Para…-Ante la falta de ideas, Tyler se quedó callado pero de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada de enfado a Dakota.

-¿Entonces participareis Zoey y Bridgette?-Las dos chicas asintieron.

-¿Ya estáis? Pues bien los elegidos seguid al Chef. Mientras, los demás seguidme a mí.-Los concursantes se separaron en dos grupos. Estuvieron un rato caminando por un estrecho sendero que cada vez se hacía más irregular.

-¿Dónde vamos? Me estoy manchando los zapatos.-Se quejó Dakota.

-Ya casi estamos. Queda un poco más.-Llegaron a un enorme terreno lleno de charcos de agua.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Trent.

-Son plantaciones de arroz. La siguiente prueba será la recolecta de arroz. De nuevo tendréis que elegir a otra persona.-A diferencia de la anterior nadie se presentó voluntario.- ¿Nadie?-Chris suelta un resoplo fingido-Debiluchos.

-Yo me presento voluntaria.-Gritó Jo, dando un paso al frente. Después le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Brick.

-¿Y tú, querida?-Le preguntó. Brick se sonrojó y dio un paso al frente.

-¡Yo lo haré!-Su equipo le dio ánimos.

-¿Canguros?-

-Echémoslo a suerte.-Propuso Sierra. Tras varias partidas de Piedra, Papel o Tijeras LeShawna fue la perdedora.

-Me ha tocado.-Se arremangó las mangas y se hizo de nuevo la cola de caballo,-¡Estoy lista!

-Bien. Quedaos aquí y ya podéis comenzar a arrancar el arroz. E intentad que no se estropee mucho. Lo necesitareis para más tarde. Los demás acompañadme. De momento hemos acabado. Dejemos que hagan sus pruebas.-Los concursantes que quedaban siguieron a Chris hasta el avión de nuevo y se pusieron a mirar os enorme pantallas que retransmitían los dos retos.

-Mirad eso. Han llegado a un templo.-Dijo Trent señalando una de las pantallas. Más concretamente la que los equipos habían seguido al Chef.

Como Trent había dicho los ocho concursantes y el Chef habían llegado a un gran templo.

-Bien inútiles. Estamos en el templo Ho… Its…. Sak…Bueno un templo japonés. El templo está lleno de sacos y barriles llenos de algunos ingredientes que os serán útiles para la última parte del reto.

-Fácil.- Dijo Mike, sonriente.

-No tanto. Tendréis que entrar por turnos e ir sacando lo que podáis. Claro está que no será tan fácil. Allí dentro hay un ninja dispuesto a atacaros a todos y evitar que cojáis nada.-La cara de Harold se iluminó- Si el ninja consigue echaros del templo tendréis que conformaros con lo que habéis sacado hasta entonces. ¿Alguna duda?

**Harold:** Es una lástima que LeShawna no esté aquí para observar mis grandes dotes de ninja.

-¿Puedo entrar con mi nunchaku?-Preguntó Harold con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-Supongo… Tampoco sabrás utilizarlo.-Le dijo el Chef. Se oyeron unas risitas y Harold se giró molesto.- ¿Quién quiere comenzar?- Harold iba a levantar el brazo pero Dawn le detuvo. Entonces le murmuro en el oído:

-Esperemos a ver que hacen los otros equipos. -Harold asintió. Nadie levantó la mano así que el Chef hizo un sorteo.-Mike y B os ha tocado.-Los dos chicos entraron en el templo. Las cámaras los siguieron. Entonces del techo cayó un hombre tapado hasta la cabeza. Llevaba un nunchaku como el de Harold en una mano y en la otra un par de shurikkens en la otra. Mike y B se sorprendieron y Mike le hizo un gesto para que el fuera sacando barriles y cajas mientras él entretenía al ninja.

B levantó dos cajas y las llevo hacia la puerta. El ninja se plantó delante de él impidiéndole el paso.

-¡Corre!-Le dijo Mike que agarró de un pierna al ninja para evitar que se moviera. B sacó las dos cajas y volvió adentro. Esta vez se cargó un barril y se lo llevó fuera. Cuando volvía tropezó con algo que le hizo caer. Era Mike que estaba atado y enmordazado en el suelo. B comenzó a deshacerle el nudo pero antes de que tocara la cuerda el ninja ya le había atado las manos. B intentó soltarse, forcejeando pero las cuerdas se le clavaban en la piel y le hacía heridas.

-¡Kyah!-El ninja les dio una patada y los dos salieron por los aires hasta aterrizar a los pies del Chef.

-Dos cajas y un barril. No está mal. ¿Siguientes?

Zoey y Bridgette entraron en el templo. El ninja se puso entre ellas y las mercancías.

-Cada una por un lado-Bisbiseó Zoey. Bridgette fue hacia la derecha del ninja y Zoey por la izquierda. El ninja estuvo unos segundos desconcertado pero enseguida se movilizó y fue tras Bridgette. La chica se escondió tras un barril. "Que no me encuentre" Pensaba la chica. Oía los pasos del hombre alejarse y en un momento dado desaparecieron. Bridgette pensó que había ido a por Zoey y cuando estaba a punto de salir de su escondite sintió una respiración tras ella. Gritó asustada. Pero cuando se giró vió que solo era Zoey.

-Eres tú. Que susto.

-Seguro que ya viene hacia aquí. Vamos.-Zoey la agarró de un brazo y se la llevó de allí. Con mucho cuidado y de cuclillas lograron esconderse tras una pila de cajas. Oían pasos lejanos.

-Ahora empujemos estos barriles.-Propuso Bridgette. Las dos chicas hicieron rodar cada una un barril y corrieron como pudieron hacia la puerta.

El ninja fue tras ellas y agarró a Zoey por una pierna. En pocos segundos la ató y fue tras Bridgette. Sin embargo no fue capaz de pillarla antes de que consiguiera sacar el barril fuera del templo.

-Un barril.-Dijo el Chef cuando las dos chicas estuvieron fuera.-No creo que vuestro equipo esté contento con vosotras.-Las chicas hicieron una mueca de enfado.

**Zoey:** He tenido que meterme en un templo con un ninja loco por mi equipo. Si dicen algo creo que voy a perder los nervios.

-Los siguientes patatas, digo concursantes son Dawn y Harold. Adelante.-Los dos entraron cautelosamente dentro del templo. Apenas podían vislumbrar las montañas de cajas que había al fondo del templo. Harold sacó el nunchaku y se puso a girarlo.

-¡Au! Vigila con eso.-Le dijo Dawn.

**Dawn:** *Con una toalla mojada en la cabeza* Creo que me va a salir un chichón.

-Perdona.-Harold guardó el arma.-Corre a por las cajas. Yo me encargaré de él.-Dawn asintió y corrió hacia las cajas.-Acércate. No me das miedo.-Desafió en alto Harold al ninja. Pronto el ninja apareció delante de Harold que había desenfundado de nuevo el nunchaku. Los dos comenzaron a pelear midiendo sus fuerzas.

Mientras Dawn intentaba levantar una caja. Finalmente desistió en el intento.

-Si sigo así el ninja acabará con Harold antes de que mueva una sola caja.-Dawn se quedó pensando en algo. Entonces vió a Bigotes a su lado.- ¿Podrías ayudarme, amigo?-Bigotes hizo un extraño sonido que Dawn interpretó como un sí. Entonces desapareció entre las cajas. Dawn supuso que pronto vendría e hizo rodar un barril.

Dawn hizo un par de viajes y cuando volvió Bigotes había traído a una docena de ratas como ella y empujaban una caja hacia la puerta. Dawn se puso manos a la obra y entre todos ellos llevaron la caja a fuera. Entonces el ninja se puso frente a ella y le barró el paso. Por el rabillo del ojo Dawn vió a Harold totalmente fuera de combate.

-Me rindo-Dijo Dawn alzando las dos manos. No quería acabar como Harold. El ninja la llevó a empujones fuera del templo donde el Chef les recibió.

-Dos barriles y una caja. Tampoco está mal. Abrid vuestro botín. Encontrareis cosas útiles para la última prueba. Primero la pareja perdedora. Zoey y Bridgette abrieron su único barril.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Bridgette con una mueca de asco.-

-Es marisco.-Respondió el Chef.

-¿Y para que nos sirve eso?

-Eso lo veréis en su momento. Siguientes.-Mike y B abrieron las cajas y descubrieron que dentro había unos filetes y unas plantas enredadas entre sí.

-¿Carne y algas? ¿Qué hay en el barril, B?-Preguntó Mike. B le mostró el barril. Dentro había un líquido de color amarillento. Mike lo olisqueó.

-Esto es sake.-Afirmó Mike. El Chef asintió.

-Finalmente vosotros dos.-Dijo señalando a Dawn y Harold. Harold abrió la caja.

-Esto es carne. ¿Qué has encontrado Dawn?

-En este barril hay insectos y en el otro... parecen unas hierbas.- Dawn cogió unas pocas y se las dio a Bigotes y sus compañeras.-Por vuestra ayuda.

-No de verías malgastar las hierbas. Podrían servirnos para algo luego.- Le advirtió Harold.

-Bien concursantes. Vosotros ya podéis volver al avión.

-¡Qué inútiles!-Dijo Blaineley. Le pegó una patada al sillón. Vió a Sierra sentada a su lado. No parecía contenta pero Blaineley pensó que era la mejor manera.

-Que mal nuestro equipo. ¿Tú que crees?-Preguntó amistosamente. Sierra hizo intención de levantarse pero Blaineley la retuvo agarrándola por un brazo.-Espera. Solo quería hablar contigo. Creo que nuestra pelea del otro día no fue agradable para ninguna y por eso quería hablar contigo.-Sierra la miró a los ojos.

**Sierra:** Blaineley parece sincera. Creo que merece otra oportunidad.

**Blaineley: **Creo que se fía de mí. Solo tengo que hacer que confíe en mí y luego… ¡Pam! La eliminaré.

-Pues sí. Pero no parecía fácil.

-Pero eso no es lo malo.-Dijo Blaineley.-Lo peor es que el equipo de los Monos ha ganado.-Entonces Sierra la miró curiosa.

-¿Y qué?-Preguntó.

-Pues que está Gwen.- Respondió en susurro. Con miedo de que la escucharan.

-¿Qué pasa con Gwen?- A Sierra nunca la había caído simpática Gwen pero no creía que fuera para tanto. Blaineley fingió que se alarmaba.

-¡¿No lo sabes!?- Entonces se levantó y puso cara de tristeza. No creo que sea la persona adecuada para contarlo. Entonces se alejó. Sierra quiso ir tras ella y preguntarle qué pasaba con Gwen. Pero la segunda prueba iba a comenzar y la gente la empujó hacia atrás. Impidiéndole que viera donde estaba Blaineley.

"Luego hablaré con ella" Se dijo a sí misma. Entonces se concentró en la pantalla pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí. Pensaba en lo que había dicho Blaineley. Y una cosa llevó a la otra y finalmente acabó pensando en su querido Cody. "Cuanto te echo de menos. Pero ganaré por los dos."

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya estás cansado?-Preguntó burlonamente Jo a Brick que había parado un momento para coger aire.

-Solo estoy respirando un momento.-Dijo el chico visiblemente molesto. LeShawna, harta de escuchar discutir a Brick y Jo, decidió intervenir.

-No te dejes decir esas cosas.-Dijo refiriéndose a Brick.

-No te metes. Sra. Foca.-Le reprochó Jo con amargura. LeShawna se alzó y dejó de arrancar arroz.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Entonces Brick se interpuso entre las dos chicas.

-Tú misma lo has dicho LeShawna. No dejes que sus comentarios te molesten.-LeShawna paró y murmuro algo para sus adentros. Miró a Jo detenidamente y luego desvió su mirada hacia Brick.

-Tienes razón-Dijo. Luego volvió a su trabajo y en un intento de ignorar a Jo se alejó varios metros de ella y se puso de espaldas.

**LeShawna:** ¿Que se ha creído ese hombre metido en cuerpo de mujer? Si hay algo que no tolero es a los chulos. Si no fuera por Brick creo que la chica hubiera gastado mucho en dentistas.

-No deberías provocar tanto a la gente. Si no te eliminaran pronto. Además hubieras acabado peleando.-Jo miró a Brick fijamente. El chico no pudo distinguir ningún sentimiento en su rostro. La chica solo se acercó a él.

-¿Qué…?- Antes de que Brick acabara la pregunta Jo le agarró de la camiseta y lo alzó unos centímetros del aire. Sus narices se tocaron y Jo entrecerró los ojos. Parecía furiosa.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debería o no hacer.- Entonces Jo le lanzó al suelo bruscamente.-Y no vuelvas a meterte donde no te llaman.-Le amenazó Jo. Brick asintió un poco y como había hecho LeShawna, se dio la vuelta. Pero él lo hacía por otra razón. No quería que Jo viera lo sonrojado que estaba.

Poco después Chris llegó vestido con un quimono.

-¿Eso no es de mujer?-Le preguntó Jo entre risas.

-¿Ese cuerpo no es también de mujer?-Dijo LeShawna bruscamente. Jo le lanzó una mirada desafiante. Justo cuando iba empezar una discusión Chris las interrumpió.

-Ha acabado la media hora que os he dejado.-Anunció Chris.-Ahora vamos a pesar los Kg de arroz que habéis conseguido. Primero LeShawna.-La chica puso en una enorme balanza todo el arroz que había conseguido. La aguja marcó diez kilos.

-No está mal. Jo te toca.- La chica hizo el mismo ritual que LeShawna hasta que la balanza estuvo entera.-9 kilos. Tampoco está mal. Y tú eres el último Brick.-El chico puso su arroz sobre la balanza. Mientras lo hacía notó la mirada furiosa de Jo clavada en él. Sabía que en esos momentos Jo pensaba:

"He perdido por culpa de ese tonto"

-8 kilos.-Anunció Chris.- Todos lo habéis hecho fatal. Seguidme hacia el avión. Allí os espera otra parte del reto.- Los tres le siguieron.

-¿Qué hacéis?-Preguntó Chris.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Brick que no entendía porque Chris les hacía parar.

-Tenéis que cargar el arroz en aquellas carretillas y transportarlo hacia el Jumbo Jet.-Los tres pusieron una cara de fastidio y en ese momento es cuando Brick se alegró de que fuera el que menos kilos tuviera que cargar.

-Ya vienen hacia aquí-Dijo Anne Maria mientras se rociaba.

-Sha-Horrible. Lightning sabía que no debíamos elegir a Jo.-Exclamaba Lightning.

-¿Cuál creéis que será la siguiente prueba?-Preguntó Courtney.

-Tiene que ser algo relacionado con Japón…

-Creo que será un reto de cocina.-Dijo Geoff.- ¡Genial! ¡Mi Bridgette cocina genial!

-"Tu Bridgette" no está en tú equipo así que no deberías alegrarte le reprochó Noah.

-Tranquilízate, tío. Nuestro equipo es guay. No podemos perder.-Le dijo Geoff. Noah soltó un gruñido.- ¿Qué te ocurre, tío?

-Nada.-Dijo este e intento alejarse lo máximo de allí.

**Noah: **Cada día lo aguanto menos.

-Mirad ya llegan.-Chilló Eva señalando la puerta. Efectivamente Chris seguido de los tres chicos entraron en el compartimento.

-De nuevo os separareis en grupos. Uno se encargará de cocinar y el otro de coser un kimono.-Ordenó Chris.

El equipo Monos eligió a Gwen, Dawn, Izzy, Geoff y Noah para coser y a Disney, Jo, Harold y Lightning para cocinar.

Los Canguros decidieron que los elegidos para el reto culinario serían Tyler, Justin, Scott y Bridgette. Mientras que los encargados de coser eran Sierra, Blaineley, LeShawna, Dakota y Zoey.

Las Ovejas elegidas para cocinar fueron: Brick, Courtney, Trent y Eva. Y para coser B, Lindsay, Mike y Anne Maria

Una vez hechos los dos grupos de cada equipo Chris se llevó a la mitad a la bodega y el Chef la otra mitad a la cocina.

En la bodega habían puesto un montón de telas, prendas y pelucas todas apelotonadas en una esquina.

-Allí tenéis la tela que usareis.-Entonces sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su camisa.-Y aquí las agujas.-Chris repartió las agujas entre la gente.-Tenéis media hora para elegir un modelo, hacer un traje a su medida y vestirlo. ¿Quién queréis que sea vuestro modelo? Comenzad vosotros Canguros.

-¡Yo!-Chillaron al unísono Anne Maria y Lindsay.- ¿Qué? ¡Tú no tienes gusto alguno!-Decían a la vez.- ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Qué? ¡Deja tú de hacer eso!

-Parad, chicas.-Dijo Mike. Anne Maria le miró y le roció en los ojos.- ¡Ahhh!-Gritó el chico llevándose las manos a los ojos. B fue a socorrerle enseguida.

-¿! Porque le haces eso a Lindsay!?-Gritó Lindsay que sabía sin acordarse del nombre de Mike.

-¿Ahora hablas en tercera persona?-Anne Maria sacó el spray dispuesta rociar a Lindsay pero B se interpuso entre las dos. Hizo gestos para que pararan. Lindsay le hizo caso mientras que Anne Maria solo le mandó una mirada de superioridad a la rubia y se alejó.

**Anne Maria: **Yo soy el doble. ¡No! El triple de bella que esa rubia del bote. Mirad mi perfecta y bronceada piel. Sin olvidar mí perfecto cabello (40 minutos después) Y mi estilo de diva. ¿No creéis lo mismo?

**Camarógrafo: ¡**La he sentido hablar de ella casi una hora!... Creo que me enamorado…

-¿Quién hará de modelo entonces?-Pregunto Lindsay. B cogió dos destornilladores y le indicó a Lindsay que cogiera uno. Después le entregó a Anne Maria el otro.

-¡El mío es más corto!-Chilló Anne María enseñándole el destornillador a B. El chico asintió y mirando a Lindsay alzó los hombros. Después se pusieron a buscar telas que le gustaran a Anne María.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la modelo?-Preguntó Gwen alzando una ceja. Los demás la miraron.

-Tranqui, tía. Seguro que te queda genial. No tanto como a mi Bridge pero parecerás normal.-Dijo Geoff con una sonrisa permanente en la cara. Gwen lo miró sorprendida.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido. De acuerdo. Seré la modelo pero no quiero kimonos con florecitas violetas y rosas. Lo quiero negro y si puede ser cuanto más miedo dé mejor.-Todos, excepto Izzy que estaba rebuscando entre las telas, la miraron.- ¿Algún problema con mi gusto?- Los chicos negaron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

**Noah:** Creo que ella ya da el miedo suficiente.

-¿Te gusta esto, doña vampiresa?-Le preguntó Izzy. Llevaba una tela negra en una mano.

-Perfecto.-Dijo sonriente Gwen.

-Yo seré la modelo.-Dijo Dakota que ya había ocupado el pedestal donde la iban a medir. Nadie estuvo en contra.

-¿Cómo lo quieres?-Le preguntó Zoey.

-Pues mejor lo elijo yo.-Dakota bajó del pedestal de un salto y se puso a buscar entre las telas. Entonces vió una tela rosa que le pareció preciosa. Tiró de ella y chilló horrorizada. La tela era realmente una cortina que separaba la bodega de los compartimentos de Chris. El hombre se paseaba desnudo por sus estancias con una toalla en la mano y se dirigía al jacuzzi. Chris miró a Dakota y soltó un gritito. En ese momento llegaron las compañeras de equipo de Dakota.

-¿Qué te ocu…?-Blaineley no acabó la frase. Todas vieron las vergüenzas de Chris y este les lanzo todo lo que encontró a su paso mientras chillaba:

-¡Desvergonzadas!

**Dakota: **(con un tic en el ojo y balanceándose) Chris…. Desnudo…

**Blaineley:** Nunca podré ver a Chris de la misma manera. Creo que… (Vomita)

-Ha sido horroroso-Dijo Sierra que se había tirado al suelo. Agotada.

-Por lo menos tengo la tela.-Dijo Dakota mostrándosela.- ¿A que es preciosa?

Mientras en la cocina el Chef les enseñaba los utensilios a los chicos.

-Esto se llama cuchara.-Dijo sarcásticamente mientras les mostraba una.

-Interesante- Dijo Tyler tomando notas en un bloc de notas.

-Excepto él todos sabemos lo que es una cuchara.-Por el rabillo del ojo Jo vió que Lightning observaba la cuchara fijamente.

-Como brilla…

-Bueno menos ellos dos los demás lo sabemos. ¡Enséñanos algo importante!-Le gritó Jo. El Chef la miró de arriba abajo.

-De acuerdo.-Entonces cogió un cuchillo.

-¡Que ya sabemos que es un cuchillo!-Le chillaron todos al unísono. El Chef asintió.- ¿Y que más queréis? Yo sé usar eso, la espátula y la olla. No necesitáis nada más.

-Eso explica el sabor de sus comidas-Le dijo Disney a Trent de tal forma que Chef no le oyera. El chico rio y Courtney le mandó una mirada encendida a la chica que dejó de reír y volvió con su equipo.

**Courtney: **¿Qué se ha creído? ¡Encima en mi cara! ¡Tengo ganas de romper algo! (Mira a la cámara fijamente, rompe la lente y luego se pierde la señal)

-Pues entonces ya podéis comenzar a cocinar.-Dijo el Chef luego desapareció tras una puerta. Cada equipo ocupó un fogón.

-¿Alguna vez habéis cocinado algo?-Preguntó Courtney.

-Un sándwich-Gruñó Eva.

-Yo una tortilla- Afirmó Brick.

-Unos macarrones.-Dijo Trent. Courtney sonrió-Pero estaban muy salados y tuve que tirarlos.-Luego volvió a sentirse pesimista.

-Creo que vamos a tener que mandar a alguien a casa.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla.-Id sacando los cuchillos.-Mientras ella sacó los ingredientes que habían conseguido.- Podemos hacer una ensalada de algas.

-¿Las algas se comen?-Preguntó Trent.

-Sí. Las comen las chicas delgadas las cuales quieres parecer fideos.-Dijo algo molesta Eva. No soportaba las modelos ni las chicas tan snob como Heather.

-Bien nosotros lo tenemos más difícil porque solo tenemos marisco.-Dijo Scott. Mientras lo hacía le mandó una mirada inculpatoria a Bridgette. La chica lo vió y desvió la mirada.- ¿Alguien tiene idea de que podemos hacer?

-Podemos freírlo.-Dijo Bridgette.

-¡Con el cuchillo!-Exclamó Tyler. Los demás le miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-Podemos cocerlo.-Dijo Justin.

-¿El marisco se cuece?-Justin alzó los hombros. Ninguno tenía ni idea.

-¿Y si lo damos crudo?- Propuso Scott.

-¿Qué asco no?-Se quejó Tyler el cual no estaba acostumbrado a comer comida japonesa.

-Nunca has probado el sashimi. Pues es lo mismo. Venga vamos a cortarlo.-Dijo Bridgette.

-¿Con la cuchara?-Preguntó Tyler. Bridgette lo ignoró y cogió uno de los cuchillos.-No sé qué pasará.

-¿Qué haremos con los Sha-Bichos?-Preguntó Lightning el cual ponía un filete de carne en una sartén.

-En Japón se los comen. No sé si fritos, cocidos o asados pero podemos probar con freírlos.-Propuso Disney mientras cogía un puñado y los echaba en la misma sartén.-Necesitamos un poco más de aceite. Espero que le guste a Chris. Yo, sinceramente, no me lo comería.-Dijo mientras ponía una mueca de asco.

-No puede estar tan malo-Jo cogió uno y se lo metió en la boca.-Crujiente, noto los pelillos de las patas, las antenas y…-Vomitó mientras los demás se apartan

**Jo: **Es lo pero que he probado nunca. (Vuelve a vomitar)

-Yo voy haciendo arroz blanco. Luego le daré forma de bola. Así haremos unas fantásticas bolas de arroz.-Explicó Harold que parecía entender en comida japonesa.- ¿Jo te encargas del té?-La chica alzó un pulgar.

-¿Son estas hierbas, no?-Preguntó. Harold suspiró. Su equipo no tenía ni idea.

Sierra se acercó a Blaineley. Le parecía el momento ideal pues Dakota, LeShawna y Zoey estaban trabajando en el vestido mientras ellas dos buscaban otra tela.

-¿Qué quisiste decir antes?-Lo dejó ir sin más. Blaineley la miró pero no parecía extrañada. Ambas sabían a qué se refería.

-No puedo decírtelo.-Le respondió e intentó alejarse pero Sierra se lo impidió.

-Parecías verdaderamente preocupada antes. Dime, que pasa con Gwen. Tengo derecho a saberlo tanto como tú.-Esta vez la miró a los ojos.-Por favor-Le suplicó a la rubia.

-Verás es que… Cody… Te engaña. Y Gwen está de por medio. Esa bruja engañó a Trent y ahora lo está intentando contigo, con Duncan y con Cody. Yo lo descubrí hace unas semanas. Cuando los pillé… besándose.-Sierra notó que su sangre hervía. Cerró los puños y le agradeció a Blaineley la información. Entonces se sumió en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en venganza. Venganza contra Gwen. Contra Cody y contra todo aquel que tuviera que ver con aquello.

-¿Qué tal?-Preguntó Gwen. El kimono era negro con estampados de murciélagos y llevaba unos brazaletes con pinchos.-A Duncan le encantaría.

-Es…-Fue la primera vez en su vida que Geoff no pudo decir genial.-… ¿Escalofriante?-Gwen sonrió y entonces les llamó Chris.

-Venga venid. La comida ya está.- Tras una mesa estaban sentados el Chef y Owen.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-Preguntó Courtney escépticamente. Owen la saludó amistosamente y Courtney resopló.

-Él será parte del jurado. El Chef y yo seremos los otros. Venga que las geishas nos traigan la comida. Primero Anne Maria. La chica le sirvió una bandeja de filetes mal cortados de marisco y un bol de arroz blanco con tomate por encima. Los tres jueces lo probaron.-Siguiente Gwen.

Gwen sonreía con su kimono mientras les llevaba la bandeja.

-Mírala como sonríe.-Le dijo en la oreja Blaineley a Sierra.-Esa bruja manipuladora.-Sierra ya no aguantó más. Cuando Gwen ya estaba en la mesa de los jurados Sierra corrió tras ellas haciendo tropezar a Dakota y se lanzó sobre Gwen. La chica gritó.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó mientras intentaba deshacerse de ella.

-No te hagas la sueca.-Le respondió Sierra mientras le estiraba del cabello. Blaineley sonreía complacida. Justin y Scott se acercaron a ella.

-Nuestro plan ha funcionado perfectamente.-Dijo Scott mientras que observaba como la gente in tentaba separar a Sierra de Gwen.

Finalmente cuando consiguieron separar a las dos chicas Chris mandó llevar a Gwen a la enfermería. Trent, Disney y LeShawna la acompañaron. Mientras cinco personas intentaban sostener a Sierra que mordió a Tyler en el hombro.

-Canguros habéis perdido.-Dijo seriamente Chris-Os veré en la ceremonia de eliminación y a ti Sierra también te pasaré la factura de todos estos destrozos.-Todos los canguros soltaron un gemido triste.

**Ceremonia de eliminación**

**LeShawna:** Sierra nos ha hecho perder y además se ha pasado con Gwen. Debe irse.

**Tyler: **Bridgette solo ha conseguido un barril y además la comida que ha hecho era una birria. Voy a votarla.

**Sierra:** ¡¿Puedo votar a Gwen?! (El camarógrafo niega) Pues entonces a Dakota. Al fin y al cabo ella fue la que tiró la bandeja. ¡Pero Gwen pringará! (Rompe la lente)

-Bien, aquí tenemos los resultados. Bien la primera bolsa para vómito es para…

-Blaineley.-Chris le tiró la bolsa y la chica le dio ánimos a Sierra.

-Las siguientes son para… LeShawna y Zoey.-Las dos chicas cogieron sus bolsas y chocaron los cinco.

-Esta es para Tyler. Y Justin también está salvado.-Chris lanzó las bolsas y una de ella golpeó a Tyler en la cabeza.

-Por raro que parezca Scott también está salvado.-Scott sonrió y Zoey le lanzó una mala mirada.

-Los tres que quedáis habéis recibido bastantes votos. Porque habéis sido un desastre en este reto. Dakota hoy has demostrado que lo tuyo no es vestir kimonos ni agarrar bandejas.

-¡Esto es manicura francesa!-Chilló Dakota en un intento de defenderse.

-Bridgette hoy has demostrado que tus conocimientos en cocina son pésimos.-La chica hizo una mueca triste.

-Y tu Sierra has golpeada brutalmente a una compañera hasta casi dejarla al borde de la muerte.-Dijo Chris sonriendo.-Que te lo agradezco porque va a subir un montón de audiencia pero no entiendo porque a tus compañeros no les ha gustado.

-Esta bolsa es para…

-¡Dakota!-La chica suspiró tranquila.-Quedan dos. Esta última será para una de las dos. Y es para….

-¡Bridgette!-La chica gritó alegrada.- ¡Ups! Murmuró cuando vió que Sierra la miraba.

-¡Todo es culpa de Gwen!-Gritó.

-Te comprendo. Toma el paracaídas y la factura de tus destrozos.-Sierra lo cogió y en ese momento se abrió la trampilla.- ¡Te odio Gwen!-Gritó mientras caía.

**Chris:** Sierra es la cuarta eliminada y quedan veinticinco victimas…digo concursantes. ¿Se recuperará Gwen? ¿Quién será la próxima víctima? ¿Cómo acabará el bonito romance entre Izzy y Noah? ¿Y el de Anne María y el camarógrafo? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de… ¡Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro!

**Votos:**

**Dakota: **Sierra, Bridgette

**Bridgette: **Tyler

**Sierra: **Dakota, LeShawna, Blaineley, Scott, Justin,

**Scott: **Zoey

**Monos Rabiosos**

Noah

Harold

Dawn

Jo

Gwen

Izzy

Disney

Lightning

Geoff

**Canguros Coquetos**

Zoey

LeShawna

Scott

Bridgette

Blaineley

Tyler

Dakota

Justin

**Ovejas Bobas**

B

Courtney

Trent

Eva

Lindsay

Mike

Anne Maria

Brick

**Clasificación**

29* Cameron

28* Sam

27* Staci

26* Sierra


	7. Capitulo 7: El Dragón de Ceramica

En el último episodio de Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro: Sierra que estaba en el punto de mira de la alianza antagonista fue finalmente eliminada cuando de un arrebato de rabia casi mata a Gwen. ¿Quién será el siguiente que abandonará el avión? ¿Entre quién será la próxima pelea? Descubridlo en este episodio de… ¡Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro!

**Capítulo 7: El Dragón de Cerámica**

-Mal equipo. ¡Muy mal!-Jo estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del vagón de segunda clase. El resto de miembros del equipo estaba sentado a su alrededor. La chica, aprovechando que las Ovejas estaban en primera y los Canguros en la ceremonia de eliminación, había convocado una reunión urgente y todos habían acudido rápidamente. No era conveniente tener a Jo enfadada.

-¿Qué ocurre, tía?-Preguntó Geoff. Jo le miró severamente.

-Dos cosas:

-Primero… ¡Como vuelvas a llamarme tía vas a tragarte ese sombrero!-Le gritó al chico que se estremeció en su silla.

-Segundo… Estamos aquí porque es la segunda vez consecutiva que perdemos.

-Pero no hemos eliminado a nadie hoy.-Replicó Dawn.-No me parece tan mal.

-¿Crees que eso es suficiente?-Jo le contestó tan bruscamente que Dawn dio un respingo y tiró a Bigotes de su regazo.-Nos hemos salvado por poco. Si Chris hubiera probado los bichos hubiéramos perdido seguro. Si algo hay que agradecerle a Sierra es que nos ha salvado de la eliminación.

-Pero la pobre Gwen… El Chef me dijo que tendría que ir en silla de ruedas unos días.-Explicó Disney, la cual había acompañado a Gwen la enfermería pocos minutos antes.

-Estará bien.-Jo dijo esto muy seguro para que su equipo la creyera. Sin embargo no le importaba lo más mínimo la salud de Gwen. Lo que le importaba era la diferencia de número con los rivales.

-¿Para qué nos has reunido? Eso ya podíamos pensarlo nosotros.-Dijo, con su habitual sarcasmo, Noah.

-Bien lo que quiero es que dejéis de tener contacto con la gente de fuera el equipo. Se oyó un rumor general que Jo silenció con un golpe en la pared.-Eso significa que Geoff no podrás ni acercarte a Bridgette, lo mismo digo por Harold hacia LeShawna. Eso también se podría aplicar para otras personas.-Jo lanzó una mirada fugaz a Disney. La chica se percató.

**Disney: **¡Lo sabe! ¿Cómo lo ha descubierto? Noah no se lo ha dicho, eso seguro. ¿Y Dawn? Juraría que ella lo sabe pero me parece de fiar. ¿Puede ser que alguien más lo sepa y se lo haya dicho?

**Jo:** Fue fácil averiguar trapos sucios de la gente. Solo necesite esto (Saca un destornillador del bolsillo y la cinta de la cámara).Ahora sé quién me votó y he descubierto muchas cosas interesantes. Cosas que puedo hacer servir a mi favor.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-Chillaron Geoff y Harold a la vez.

-Es verdad no puedo. Pero intentad desobedecerme si os atrevéis.-Jo hizo crujir los puños y los dos chicos se quedaron callados.

**Geoff:** Bridgette te hecho tanto de menos. Han pasado quince minutos desde que nos vimos por última vez. Intentaría buscarte pero… esa chica da tanto miedo.

-Bien ¿Está claro?-Preguntó Jo bien alto para que todos la oyeran. Uno a uno todos asintieron. Jo dirigió una mirada severa hacia Geoff.- ¿Está claro?-Repitió.

-Sí.-Dijo finalmente. En ese momento entraron los Canguros en el compartimiento-

-¡Qué bien! Una reunión especial.-Dijo Tyler sentándose junto a Lightning que estaba de brazos cruzados.-¿Qué os contáis?-Tyler pasó un brazo por el hombro del chico. Lightning le mandó una mala mirada y Tyler se apartó.-Vale tío. No me lo cuentes.

**Lightning:** No pienso dejar que Jo nos dé órdenes. ¿Qué se ha creído ese debilucho? Lightning es el mejor de este equipo y no necesita que nadie le dé Sha-órdenes.

**Pasó la noche. **

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Scott abrió los ojos.

-¡Levantad!-Una voz gritaba desde fuera del vagón. Seguramente era el Chef. ¿Por qué les levantaban tan temprano?-¡Venga!-Scott miró a su alrededor. Ninguno de los chicos se había despertado aún. Sin embargo, al otro lado de la cortina que separaba el vagón de segunda, se oía ruido. Eso significaba que las chicas ya se habían levantado. Entonces notó algo se le tiró sobre la espalda. De un empujón se lo apartó de encima y se incorporó.

-¿Qué hacéis? ¿Queréis ahogarme?-Le gritó a Bridgette y Geoff que estaban besándose.

-Perdona, tío.-Dijo Geoff alzando un pulgar. Scott no los había visto porque estaban escondidos entre un saliente desde el que no podía verlos. Como si quisieran esconderse ¿Por qué se besaban allí? Su mente malvada sabía que era por algo más que intimidad. Aún no sabía que era pero lo descubriría. ¡Claro que lo descubriría! De nuevo se volvieron a oír los gritos del Chef y los chicos comenzaron a levantarse. Entonces Bridgette abandonó el compartimento a hurtadillas.

"Eso no es normal"-Pensó Scott.

-¿Por qué nos has levantado tan temprano?-Se quejó LeShawna que tiritaba.

-Eso. Una cara bonita tiene que estar descansada.-Chilló Anne María.

-Entonces tú no tienes problema- Dijo Justin mientras se miraba en su espejo.-¡Esto es una cara bonita!-Anne María alzó los ojos al cielo pero no dijo nada.

**Anne María:** No puedo negárselo…

-La razón por la que os he levantado a todos es… porque me gusta molestaros.-Dijo Chris entre risas. Él llevaba un grueso abrigo azul y no sentía el frío.

-Como te pasas.-Le dijo Trent mientras se ponía una chaqueta. Chris soltó otra carcajada sonora.

-Sí. Es verdad.

-¿Por qué hace tanto frío?-Preguntó Zoey.

-El frío es debido a que tenemos el aire acondicionado encendido.- Chris volvió a reír mientras los concursantes le lanzaban miradas furiosas.

-¿Ya no se te ocurrían más maneras de maltratarnos?-Le preguntó Courtney. Enfadada.

-No. Bienvenidos a Barcelona. España.-Chris abrió las compuertas. Ante ellos había unas escaleras de mármol blanco. Por la mitad, sobre un pedestal, había un dragón de komodo de cerámica. El dragón era de cerámica.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Mike alzando una ceja. Disney se adelantó a Chris.

-En el Parque Güell.-La chica se acercó al dragón y lo acaricio.-Que recuerdos.

**Disney: **Yo nací aquí. En Barcelona. Cuando tenía 15 años nos mudamos a Canadá. Este sitio me trae tantos recuerdos porque me gustaba mucho venir. Recuerdo aquel día en que mientras jugaba con mi hermana me caí por las escaleras. Me tuvieron que poner tres puntos.

-Muy bien niña-chef.-La felicitó Chris. A la chica pareció molestarle ese mote que le había puesto Chris pero no dijo nada. -Como ha dicho estamos en el Parque Güell. Este dragón es el símbolo de este parque. Y eso es lo que tendréis que hacer. Hemos hecho tres copias de la escultura, la hemos roto y hemos escondido las partes por todo el parque.

-¡Pero esto es enorme!-Exclamó Disney.

-¿Y?-Chris rio.-Cada pieza tiene el símbolo del equipo. El primero que lo consiga tendrá un premio para el siguiente desafío.-Entonces el Chef los empujó fuera del avión y cerraron las puertas.

-¡Perfecto! Yo ni siquiera he podido coger una chaqueta.-Se quejó Brick mientras se fregaba los brazo intentando entrar en calor.

-Tiene frío la señorita.-Le espetó Jo. Brick no le respondió.

-Vamos equipo. Vamos por aquí.-Gritó Eva. La chica dirigió a su equipo por las escaleras y rápidamente desaparecieron.

-Nosotros buscaremos por grupos de dos.-Ordenó Jo. Con la ausencia de Gwen eran ocho así que hicieron cuatro parejas. Jo quiso que su compañero fuera Geoff. Y todos sabían que era para vigilarlo.

-¡Suerte a todos!-Gritó Jo mientras subía a toda prisa.

-¿Y nosotros? ¿Cuál es nuestra estrategia?-Preguntó Justin que seguía embelesado con su espejo mientras se retocaba el pelo.

-No tenemos tiempo para pensar.-Exclamó Blaineley.-Cada uno por su lado.

Mientras en la enfermería Gwen estaba sentada en su silla de ruedas. El Chef le vendaba la cabeza de nuevo.

-Ya está. No te muevas de aquí.-Le ordenó y después salió de la sala y cerró de un portazo. Se oyó la cerradura y Gwen supo que la había encerrado. Dejó transcurrir unos segundos y luego dijo:

-Ya puedes salir.-Una de las rejillas del techo se abrió y alguien salió de ella. Sus cresta verde estaba despeinada y su ropa negra estaba manchada de polvo.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Ha sido Sierra.-Gwen se acercó con la silla de ruedas y el chico le besó en la frente.

-¿Estás bien?-La chica asintió. Después el chico se sentó en una silla y comenzaron a charlar animadamente. Pero el chico se calló de repente.- ¿Te ocurre algo?-Le preguntó a Gwen. Durante su conversación había notado a la chica ausente y preocupada.

-Pues… Estoy preocupada porque tú no deberías estar aquí. Nos estamos metiendo en un lío.-El chico rodeó a Gwen con un brazo.

-No pasa nada. Nunca nos pillaran.-La tranquilizó.

-¿Estás seguro?-Gwen apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Claro…-El chico no terminó la frase. Se oyó que alguien manipulaba la cerradura.

-¡El Chef!-Dijo en un susurro el chico. Antes de que Gwen pudiera despedirse de él, el chico ya estaba tras la rejilla. Después el Chef entró con un nuevo rollo de vendas.

-Tengo que cambiarte los vendajes.-Le anunció.-¿Hablabas con alguien?-Gwen negó con la cabeza.

-Es que hablo sola…-Mintió. El Chef alzó una ceja.

-Creo que la pelea te ha afectado más de lo que creía.-Dijo.

"Parece que se lo ha tragado"-Pensaba Gwen. Mientras el Chef le vendaba la cabeza de nuevo, Gwen entrevió unos ojos azules entre la rejilla y una sonrisa.-"Suerte, Duncan"

Mientras, Courtney rebuscaba entre unos arbustos. En busca de alguna pieza.

-¿Has encontrado algo?-Le preguntó Trent. Courtney negó con la cabeza.

-Va a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar.-Trent miró en uno de los matorrales.-Nada.-Dijo. Después siguieron rebuscando juntos. En un momento dado sus manos se rozaron y Courtney se sonrojó. A partir de ahí la chica intentaba en todo momento que sus manos se tocaran. No sabía porque pero el simple roce de sus manos la hacía feliz. Sonrío. No quería que ese momento acabara nunca. Pero acabó. Porque ante ellos apareció Izzy.

-¡Hola chicos!-Dijo riendo.- ¡Eh, mira a quien he encontrado!-Izzy llamó a alguien que se había quedado atrás.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Disney. Primero vió a Trent y le sonrió pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando la mirada furiosa de Courtney le dio de lleno. Disney no fue capaz de aguantarle la mirada y se giró.

-Vamos, Izzy. Creo que no tendríamos que estar aquí.-La chica la siguió pero alguien la agarró de un brazo.

-No hace falta. A nosotros no nos importa que te quedes.- Se paró en seco, aunque ninguno de los tres la veía porque estaba de espaldas, Disney lucía una sonrisa.

-Pues si no os importa…-Disney miró a Courtney. Parecía furiosa pero el amor era mayor al miedo.-Nos quedamos.

**Courtney: **Cosas que cambiar de Trent Nº 1: Evitar que decida por los dos. Ya tengo la primera cosa que arreglar de él. ¡Por lo menos él es sensible no como aquel cavernícola de Duncan!

-Perfecto.-Dijo Trent.-Así podremos buscar las piezas juntos.-Trent sonrió a las tres chicas. Courtney gruñó. Cada segundo que pasaba odiaba más a Disney.

-¡Bien!-Exclamó Izzy. Después dio un salto en el aire y aterrizó dentro de un matorral.-¡He encontrado algo!-Izzy sacó una cabeza de cerámica.

-¡Es la cabeza de nuestro dragón!-Exclamó Trent.-Al final nos va a ir bien habernos aliado.

-¿Qué hacen aquellas dos?-Preguntó Jo. Observaba con unos prismáticos, desde uno de los balcones, los movimientos de todo su equipo. Geoff mientras rebuscaba por allí.

-¿Por qué las vigilas?-Preguntó Geoff.-Creí que la única persona que te preocupaba era yo.

-Pues no eres el centro del mundo. ¡Sigue trabajando!-Le ordenó sin dejar de observar con los prismáticos. Geoff frunció el ceño.

**Geoff: **Creía que mi equipo era guay. Pero ahora Jo es tan mandona. Además Noah es muy borde conmigo. Empiezo a creer que mi equipo no es tan guay…

-Al menos respóndeme.-Dijo Geoff mientras se ponía manos a la obra.

-Pues las idiotas de Izzy y Disney se han juntado con dos de las ovejas. ¡Mira que lo advertí!-Masculló Jo.

-No es tan grave.-Dijo Geoff, sin darle la más mínima importancia. Jo dejó los prismáticos y corrió hacia él.

-¿Eso significa que tú me desobedecerías para estar con alguien que te importa?-Jo miró fijamente a los ojos de Geoff.

-Claro que no. Relájate, ti…-Al ver la cara de furia de Jo, Geoff decidió no acabar la frase.

-¿De verdad han hecho eso?-Preguntó Blaineley. Scott había hablado con Justin y ella en cuanto se le había presentado la ocasión y le había hablado del extraño comportamiento de Bridgette y Geoff.

-Sí. A mí también me ha parecido raro. Como si quisieran esconderse de algo o alguien.-Respondió el pelirrojo.

-A mí esta mañana me ha parecido ver como Harold rehuía a LeShawna.-Dijo Justin.-Me ha parecido raro pero no le he dado importancia. ¿Creéis que tiene algo que ver?-Blaineley y Scott reflexionaron unos segundos.

-Probablemente.-Respondió finalmente la rubia.-Hay que descubrir algo. Quizás si hablamos con alguien de su equipo.

-¿Por ejemplo?-Justo cuando preguntaba esto por delante suyo pasó Lightning.

-¿Él?-Preguntó Justin. Los otros dos asintieron.-Vuelvo enseguida.-Justin se dirigió hacia el chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sha-modelo?-Le preguntó Lightning en cuanto lo vió.

-Hola Lightning. ¿Qué tal?-Lightning pasó por su lado ignorándolo.-¡No me ignores!-Lightning se giró.

-¿Qué Sha-quieres?-Le preguntó bruscamente.

-Solo quiero saber que hay de nuevo.-Mintió Justin.-Me encantaría ser amigo tuyo.

-Yo no soy amigo de modelos afeminados como tú.-Lightning dio media vuelta pero Justin lo retuvo agarrándole del brazo.

-Espera. Realmente necesito amigos. Por favor. Háblame y respóndeme.-Lightning se giró y se paró.

-De acuerdo.-Accedió finalmente.

**Lightning: **Quizás pueda conseguir que haga lo que yo quiera. Podré manupilar… mapinular… mapunilar… ¡Controlarlo!

**Justin: **Mira que son burros. Ven una cara preciosa y ya puedo manipularlos. (Ríe)

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Pues odio a Jo, mi equipo es un inútil pero Lightning viene para Sha-Ganar.

-¿Y qué tal van las cosas en tu equipo?-Dejó ir Justin. Lightning lo miró.

-Pues vamos a perder. Ese Jo cree que es el líder y nos ha prohibido relacionarnos con gente de otro equipo. Pero yo no le pienso hacer caso. Hablaré con quien quiera y patearé a quién quiera.-Inconscientemente Justin dio un paso atrás. Sin embargo sonreía. Ya sabía que ocurría con Geoff. Geoff era el talón de Aquiles de los Monos. Y Justin tendría que usar esa flaqueza para arrastrarlos a todos a la derrota.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le preguntó Lightning. Justin ni siquiera se dignó a contestar y volvió con Scott y Blaineley, que estaban escondidos tras un arbusto.

-Que chico tan Sha-raro.-Se dijo a si mismo Lightning confuso.-Lightning va a seguir Sha-buscando.

-¿Eso ha dicho?-Preguntó Scott sorprendido.

**Scott:** Esa chica es muy autoritaria. Vale yo soy malo pero…

-Creo que Jo va a contribuir mucho para hundir a su propio equipo.-Dijo Blaineley.

-¿Has pensado algo?-Le dijo Scott. Los tres se miraron malvadamente. Blaineley explico su terrible plan.

-¡Perfecto!-Exclamó Justin.

-Verdad que sí. Seguro que funciona.

-Mmm…Yo hablaba de mi pelo. ¿Cuál es el plan?-Preguntó. Los otros dos le mandaron una mirada furiosa.

**Justin: **No sé porque se han enfadado. La belleza es importante para mí. Si ellos fueran bellos lo entenderían.

-¿Has encontrado algo?-Jo no paraba de chillarle al pobre Geoff. El chico llevaba un par de piezas en los brazos.- ¡Pues tú sigue buscando!-Jo se alejó del chico.

-¿Dónde vas?-Le preguntó el rubio.

-Tengo que hablar con ciertas chicas.-Le respondió.

**Jo: **Si hay algo que odio en este mundo es que me contradigan. ¡Y esas dos lo han hecho! Además Disney no debería tentar demasiado a la suerte ahora que sé su secreto.

Geoff espero a que Jo desapareciera de su vista y luego se marchó corriendo.

**Geoff: **Tengo que aprovechar todo el tiempo que Jo no tenga el ojo puesto en mí.

-¡Bridgette!-Chilló buscando a su querida.

-Es el momento.-Ordenó Scott que vigilaba.-Por allí va.-Blaineley salió de su escondite. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta y se había puesto una sudadera celeste y de espaldas era idéntica a Bridgette. Entonces se asomó al balcón.

-¡Geoff! ¡Estoy aquí!-Le gritó para llamar su atención. El chico alzó la mirada.

-¡Cuchufleta! ¡Bomboncito de chocolatito relleno de nata!

**Blaineley:** (vomita) ¡Como se puede ser tan cursi!

**Scott:** Esa cursilería casi me hizo perder el sentido.

**Justin:** Cuchufleta… (se aguanta la risa) Ja Ja

-Sube por favor. Te hecho tanto de menos.-Gritó Blaineley.

.-Voy-Geoff corrió hacia las escaleras.

-¡No! ¡No hay tiempo! Sube por aquí.-Blaineley le lanzó una cuerda.

-¿Cómo voy a subir por aquí?-Dijo el chico sorprendido.

-¿Es que no te importo tanto como para subir por una cuerda?-Blaineley fingió que lloraba.

-Espera…-Geoff dejó en el suelo las piezas.-No puedo subir con esto. ¡Ya voy!-Geoff se encaramó por la cuerda. En ese momento Justin aprovechó y cogió las dos piezas de Geoff.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Dijo Geoff. Agarró a Blaineley por la cintura y besó a la que él creía que era Bridgette. Blaineley le pegó un bofetón.

-¿! Que haces!?-Geoff se quedó de piedra mientras Blaineley le reñía haciéndose la ofendida.

-¿Cómo…?

-¡Tendría que darte vergüenza! ¡Voy a contárselo a tu novia!-Entonces Geoff reaccionó.

-¡No te creerá!-Le gritó.

-Quizás a nosotros no pero a esto es difícil decir que no.-Scott salió de su escondite. En su mano sostenía una foto del terrible momento.

-¿Cuándo…?-Geoff se quedó más sorprendido aún. Entonces entendió que había sido una trampa.

-¿Por qué me hacéis esto?-Preguntó furioso.

-Lo siento pero Jo nos pagó para que lo hiciéramos.-Le respondió Blaineley. Entonces los dos se marcharon y Geoff se quedó solo, triste y enfadado. Odiaba a esos dos, odiaba a Jo pero en su cabeza solo pasaban imágenes de Bridgette.

-¡Eso es!-Tengo que encontrarla antes que ellos. Seguro que así podré hablar con ella.-Geoff bajó de nuevo por la cuerda deslizándose. Cuando descubrió que además le habían robado las piezas se sintió muy desafortunado.

-¡Vosotras!-Gritó Jo. Disney e Izzy se giraron. También Courtney y Trent se sobresaltaron ante la precipitada llegada de la chica.

-¡Eh, Jo! ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-Preguntó Trent, tan amigable como siempre.

-Guárdate las amabilidades para tus amigos. Músico de pacotilla.-Le espetó Jo furiosa. No tenía tiempo para más.

-¿! Como le has llamado!?-Le preguntó Courtney a la que aquel nombre le había molestado.-¡Discúlpate!

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías. ¡Adiós!-Jo agarró a las dos chicas de su equipo y se las llevó. Courtney intentó ir tras ella pero Trent la detuvo.

-No merece la pena. Sigamos buscando.-Le dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada triste atrás.

**Courtney:** Odio a esa autoritaria de Jo. Pero tengo que reconocer que sabe cómo liderar. Además me ha servido para darme cuenta de que Trent se ha sentido apenado cuando la "chica-chef" se ha ido. Una información muy útil… ¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué es todo tan difícil? (rompe la lente)

-¿Qué narices hacéis?-Preguntó Jo.-Os ordenó que no os acerquéis a los de otros equipo y lo primero que hacéis es aliaros con dos de ello.

-Pero son amigos nuestros.-Dijo Disney. Aunque sabía que Courtney no era amiga suya.

-A mí es que me gusta camuflarme entre gente normal para que no sepan que soy un alien.-Dijo entre risotadas Izzy. Las otras dos la miraron extrañados.

-Izzy vete con Geoff. Lo he dejado al lado de los balcones.

-¡Vale! Así podré hablarle de mi chip que no me deja decir mentiras.-Salió corriendo.- ¡Ha sido un placer estar contigo, Disney! ¡Contigo no, Jo!-Después desapareció.

-Ahora quiero hablar contigo.-Jo la miró desafiadoramente.-Digamos que he estado mirando tus confesiones.-Jo le mostró la cinta.

-¿Pero cómo lo has hecho?-Preguntó la otra. Aparentaba normalidad pero estaba muy nerviosa.

**Disney:** ¡Lo sabe! (Respira profundamente) ¡Lo sabe!

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-Le preguntó.

-¿Yo? ¿Crees que te haría chantaje?-Disney asintió.-Esto no es chantaje. Es un favor entre amigas.

-¡Tú no eres amiga mía!

-¡Me da igual! Si no lo haces contaré tu secreto a todos.-Jo la miró a los ojos. Disney finalmente asintió.

-Lo haré… Pero aún no me has respondido. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Tan solo quiero que votes al que yo quiera. Si necesitara algo más ya te lo diría.-Le dijo Jo que sonreía totalmente complacida por su trabajo. La chica no contestó. Tan solo hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con la cabeza.-¡Así me gusta! Creo que con las dos vuestras las tendremos todas. ¡Vamos! Tenemos que buscar a los demás.-Las dos corrieron en busca de sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo vas con eso B?-Mike y B montaban el dragón con las piezas que tenían.

-¡Faltan dos, mi señor!-Gritó Brick llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Mike se secó la mano.

-Me has escupido.-Brick se llevó una mano a la boca.

**Brick: **De pequeño los médicos me dijeron que sufría de glándulas salivarias hiperactivas. Eso significa que produzco mucha saliva. Por eso siempre escupo al hablar. Es una cosa muy embarazosa para mí (Escupe a la cámara)

-Bueno espero que las traiga Anne María. Es la única que aún no ha llegado.

Anne María andaba tranquilamente por el parque. No había buscado nada pues se había pasado todo el rato rociándose. De cerca le seguía el cámara que le interponía el paso.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Le preguntó bruscamente. El cámara negó.-¿Sabes dónde está mi equipo?-El cámara asintió.-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?-El cámara negó.

-Digo… No. Soy Mark.-Se presentó el cámara.

**Mark: **He decidido enamorar a Anne María con mis encantos naturales.

-¿Y a mí que me importa?-Le respondió Anne María.

**Mark: **mmm…De momento no funciona.

-A tu equipo le falta una pieza. Confían en que tú la encuentres.-Le informó Mark. Sabía que se metía en problemas si la ayudaba pero le daba igual con tal de ayudarla.

-Pero yo no sé dónde está. ¡Llévame con ellos y déjate de tonterías!

-¿Y si te digo que sé dónde está?-Preguntó Mark haciéndose el interesante.

-¡Habla!-Gritó Anne María cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta y tirándole la cámara al suelo.

-No te pongas así..-Mark se sacó un par de piezas del bolsillo.-Los cámaras tenemos unas de recambio. Te las doy si me das un beso.-Anne María le miró a los ojos.

-Vale. Abre bien los ojos para poder verlo.-Anne María se inclinó. Y entonces…

…le roció con su spray.

-Lo siento Mark. No eres mi tipo.- Anne María le quitó las dos piezas de la mano.-Tengo que marcharme. Pero gracias igualmente.-Después se marchó.

**Mark: **Ha sido una rociada llena de amor (suspira) Creo que me ama.

-Faltan tres piezas.-Anunció Noah que montaba el Dragón de cerámica.

-Las tiene Geoff. Seguro que ya viene hacia aquí.-Dijo Jo.

-Esta vez vamos a ganar.-Se alegró Harold.

-¡Mirad! Allí llega Geoff.-Dijo Dawn. Geoff paró a su lado.

-¿Y Bridgette?

-¿Y las piezas?-Preguntó Jo que no las encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Las he perdido. Pero me da igual. ¡Bridgette!-Chilló en cuanto la vió de lejos. Pero Blaineley, Justin y Scott habían llegado antes.

-¡No! ¡No les creas!-Gritó Geoff. Bridgette se giró. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.-No, espera…

-Déjalo. ¡La has hecho buena colega!-Dijo LeShawna mientras abrazaba a Bridgette y la consolaba. Después se la llevó.

**Zoey: **Ese chico se ha pasado mucho. Si Mike me hiciera eso creo no sé qué haría.

**Dakota: **Eso no hubiera pasado si Bridgette lo hubiera vestido como ella. Como yo lo hice con Sam. Une mucho a la pareja.

-¡Ganamos!-Chilló Tyler.

-Eso es la cabeza no la cola.-Le dijo Scott pero ya era muy tarde. Anne María había llegado y B había colocado las dos piezas.

-¡Las Ovejas ganan!-Chilló Chris con un megáfono.-Segundos los Canguros y por último los Monos a los que veré más tarde. Todo dirigieron una mala mirada a Geoff que se encogió de hombros.

**Ceremonia de eliminación**

**Izzy: **Geoff se ha pasado mucho. Pero los aliens me han ordenado votar a Jo.

**Lightning: **Jo se Sha-va. He hecho un trato con Harold y Geoff y hoy se va.

**Disney: **Jo me obliga a votar por Geoff. Pero no me ha costado convencer a Noah. Además yo creo que se ha pasado con la pobre Bridge…

-Bien. Todos habéis sido unos torpes hoy. Jo… Eres muy muy muy autoritaria. Geoff… La has liado mucho. Izzy y Disney habéis contradicho a Jo.

Bien la primera bolsa es para…

-¡Dawn!-La chica recibió su bolsa contenta y se la dio a Bigotes.

-La siguiente es para…

-¡Lightning y Harold!L-Chris les lanzó una bolsa cada uno.

-Bien… Noah también está salvado. Y nuestra loca preferida también.-Les lanzó una bolsa a cada uno y Izzy exclamó.

-¡Sabía que los aliens me salvarían!

-Vale… Lo que tú digas. Disney hay una bola para ti. Bueno Gwen no está aquí pero también está salvado. Bien la última bolsa es para…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

-¡Jo!-Geoff miró apenado a sus compañeros.

-Creía que era un tío enrollado y que caía bien.

-Y lo eras. Pero la pobre Bridge…-Dijo Harold.

-Pobrecita.-Asintieron los demás.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!-Gritó enfadado Geoff.

-Claro que sí.- Chris le lanzó el paracaídas.-Cuéntanoslo mientras caes.

-¡Ahhh!-Gritó mientras caía en el vacío.

**Chris: **Bien y uno menos en este avión. ¿Quién será el próximo? ¿Qué le obligará Jo a hacer a Disney? ¿Se recuperará Bridgette? ¿Y pillaran a Duncan? Descubridlo en el próximo episodio de ¡Total Drama: El Mundo en Peligro!

**Votos:**

**Jo:** Izzy, Lightning, Harold, Geoff

**Geoff:** Noah, Disney,Jo,Dawn,Gwen

Monos Rabiosos

Noah

Harold

Dawn

Jo

Gwen

Izzy

Disney

Lightning

**Canguros Coquetos**

Zoey

LeShawna

Scott

Bridgette

Blaineley

Tyler

Dakota

Justin

**Ovejas Bobas**

B

Courtney

Trent

Eva

Lindsay

Mike

Anne Maria

Brick

**Clasificación**

29* Cameron

28* Sam

27* Staci

26* Sierra

25* Geoff

Bueno ya está el séptimo episodio. Me ha gustado hacer este capítulo debido a que yo soy de Cataluña y he ido un montón de veces al Parc Guell.

Coemntad y Reviewad.


	8. Capitulo 8: Los Soldados de Terracota

**Chris: **En el último episodio de Total Drama: El Mundo en Peligro…

Jo prohibió a sus compañeros de equipo verse con otros de su equipo cosa que se le hizo difícil a más de uno. Esa chica es realmente mala. Tras un forcejeo con la cámara, la chica consiguió robar la cinta del confesionario y ahora tiene a Disney bajo su mandato. La alianza antagonista aprovechó el punto flaco de los Monos y rompieron la bonita y cursi pareja de Bridgette y Geoff. ¿Qué tal estará Bridgette después de saber que su chico se morreaba con Blaineley? ¿Cómo torturará Jo a su nueva esclava? Descubridlo en este nuevo episodio de… ¡Total Drama: El Mundo en Peligro!

**Capítulo 8: Los soldados de Terracota**

Bridgette estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de segunda clase. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de LeShawna. Las dos restaban en silencio mientras las manecillas del reloj daban vueltas y vueltas.

**LeShawna: **La pobre chica ha quedado muy afectada por ese /censura/ de Geoff. No sé qué pudo pasar, se veían tan felices. Pero cuando me encuentre con ese /censura/ le haré una cara nueva.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?-Le preguntó la morena en un intento de animarla. Ella ni siquiera abrió la boca. Hizo un vago gesto con la cabeza y LeShawna volvió a callar. No le gustaba nada aquel panorama. Ninguno en el vagón hablaba. Todos parecían serios y el tiempo parecía haber muerto hacía rato. Tan solo Justin y Scott intercambiaban unas frases de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera Izzy, que normalmente no paraba de correr por el vagón, parecía animada.

La noticia de la infidelidad de Geoff pronto corrió por todos los concursantes. Causó un gran revuelo y muchos intentaron animarla a su manera. Pero ninguno consiguió arrancarle ni una sola palabra. De hecho la chica no había articulado palabra desde el día anterior. Antes de aquel terrible acontecimiento. LeShawna estaba muy preocupada por ella ya que apenas había comido desde entonces. Solo había alguien que quizás podría ayudarla. Y esa era Gwen. Pero estaba aún en la enfermería y el Chef nunca la dejaría salir de allí.

Otra persona que lo estaba pasando mal con ese asunto era Blaineley. Tan pronto como la gente había sabido en el embrollo en el que estaba metida; todos (los pocos que le hablaban) le retiraron la palabra. Para ella eso no era un problema. Ninguno de los que estaban allí era amigo suyo. Lo único que la tenía preocupada es que fuera la siguiente. Ahora todos la odiaban y si todos la odiaban todos la votarían. Por eso, siempre que se le presentaba la ocasión, intentaba hacerse la simpática. Pero no funcionaba. La reacción más "buena" había sido la de Zoey. ¡Y le había derramado el café por encima!

Tenía que cambiar eso como fuera. Sino la eliminarían. ¡Y eso era lo último que quería! Debía buscar una manera de salir de aquel embrollo. Y la más fácil era… parecer la víctima.

Mientras, en primera clase, Courtney celebraba la victoria.

-¡Por el mejor equipo!-Dijo alzando un vaso al aire. Los demás la imitaron y después se llevaron el vaso a la boca.

-¿Qué celebramos?-Preguntó Lindsay mientras cogía otro vaso de cola.

-Celebramos nuestra racha de victorias.-Le explicó Mike a la chica. Lindsay inclinó un poco la cabeza y dijo:

-Yo a ti te conozco. ¡Eres Lindsay!-Exclamó. Luego lo abrazó fuertemente.- ¡Que contenta estoy!

**Mike: **Lindsay es… bien es muy simpática pero un poco… Bueno desde que comenzó el concurso me llama Lindsay y cree que soy una chica. La última vez que habló conmigo estuvo media hora hablándome del cuidado del cutis. Fue una charla instructiva pero…

-¿Cuál crees que será el próximo destino?-Preguntó la chica que seguía abrazada a él. Mike meditó un momento la respuesta mientras Lindsay lo miraba fijamente.

-A mí me gustaría que fuera un lugar cercano a casa. O Venecia.-Respondió finalmente. De hecho le gustaría visitar Venecia y si se presentaba la ocasión pasar una velada romántica con Zoey. Pero eso le parecía muy distante teniendo a Chris como presentador.

-¿Venecia? ¿Eso está en Sud-América, no?-Preguntó inocentemente la chica que finalmente lo dejó ir. Mike lo miró extrañado.

-Creo que te confundes con Venezuela.-Le respondió finalmente el chico. Lindsay asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

**Lindsay: **No he querido discutir con mi nueva amiga Lindsay pero yo saqué un 10 en geografía el año pasado. ¿O era un 0,1? (se rasca la cabeza) ¿O fue en Álgebra?

-¡Oh! Aquí estáis. Mis concursantes preferidos.-Exclamó Chris que entraba en el compartimento.

-¡Déjate de chorradas!-Le cortó Courtney.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Hemos llegado?

-Pero que niña tan desconfiada. ¿Acaso he hecho yo algo para que no te fíes de mí?

**Courtney: **Me ha hecho ir a la caza de un asesino Londinense, he tenido que luchar con tiburones y patinar sobre puentes llenos de minas. ¿Y me pregunta porque no me fío de él?

-Y sí. Hemos llegado. ¡Bienvenidos a…!-La compuerta se abrió.- ¡China! -Gritó Chris.

-¿Otra vez?-Preguntó Blaineley. No le traía buenos recuerdos ese sitio. Tenía un mal presentimiento. No solo que todos los concursantes le odiaban sino que habían aterrado justo donde hacía dos años había sido eliminada y para más inri, en el salto de la vergüenza, había quedado herida.

-Sí ¡Otra vez!-Dijo Chris que se había molestado.- ¿Veis eso? Ahí dentro se encuentran más de 7.000 soldados hechos de Terracota que se cree que fueron construidos para proteger al emperador y su tumba. Vuestro reto es muy sencillo. Debéis encontrar vuestra propia estatua entre todas estas. Dentro encontrareis algo que os ayudara con la segunda parte del reto. Tan pronto como tengáis eso que os ayudara volved aquí y yo os diré lo siguiente que tenéis que hacer.-Todos se pusieron en posición de salida.- ¡Esperad! Monos… Creo que os olvidáis de alguien.-Del compartimento salió Gwen. Ya podía mantenerse de pie y su cabeza ya no estaba vendada. Además sus moratones tenían mucho mejor aspecto que antes.

-¡Gwen!-Exclamó LeShawna a la vez que la abrazaba. En pocas palabras le resumió el estado de Bridgette y ambas se pusieron una a cada lado de la chica.

**Gwen: **¡Conseguiremos que se olvide de ese imbécil!

-¡Ahora ya estamos todos! El reto comienza en…3…2…1

-¡Ya!-Gritó Chris. Todos salieron corrieron en cuanto Chris alzó la bandera. Todos excepto Lindsay. Que al ver como todos corrían chilló:

-¡Eso es trampa! ¡Aún no ha llegado al 0!-Después corrió tras varias personas de su equipo

**Chris: **¿De verdad creían que sería tan y tan fácil? Llevan cinco temporadas conmigo y aún no han aprendido. Hemos llenado el pabellón de algunos de los animales tóxicos que conseguí sacar de la isla. Entre ellos un viejo amigo de Scott y mi amigo Larry. (Ríe macabramente) ¡Me encanta mi trabajo!

-Aquí hay un montón de figuras. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar una que sea como nosotros?-Chilló Harold.-Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. ¡Nunca lo conseguiremos!-Harold golpeó una de las estatuas más cercanas a él con una llave de judo llena de rabia. El guerrero se agrietó y pocos segundos después la cabeza de la estatua cayó en las manos de Harold.

-¡Le he cortado la cabeza a mi querida LeShawna! ¡A mi bomboncito!-Gritó Harold mientras sostenía la cabeza en el aire.

-¡Dame eso!-Gritó Jo mientras le arrancaba la cabeza de las manos. -¡Tonto!-Dijo entre dientes Jo. Después lanzó la cabeza de LeShawna en el aire. La cabeza se estrelló con un ruidoso sonido y se hizo trizas.

-¿! Qué haces!? -Recriminó Harold mientras intentaba recoger los trozos.-Iba a regalársela a mi LeShawna para conquistarla.

-¿Qué te tengo dicho? Que no te acerques a los de otros equipos.-Le ordenó Jo con tono severo que no admitía replicas.

-¿Y Gwen?-Preguntó Harold.

-Eso es especial.

**Jo: **Vale soy mala, retorcida, manipuladora, controladora y algo brusca. Pero tengo mi corazón. Por esta vez Gwen puede ayudar a Bridgette. Yo sé que es sufrir por amor… ¡Olvidad lo que he dicho! (Intenta sacar la cinta)

-¡Pues yo pienso ayudarla!-Harold cogió el pequeño paquete envuelto y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

-¡Si perdemos ya sabes quién será eliminado!-Le amenazó Jo mientras alzaba un puño.

-Lo mejor será dividirnos en grupos.-Dijo Noah.-En el reto anterior nos fue bien.-Todos le lanzaron una dura mirada y Noah enseguida se corrigió-Si no hubiera sido por Geoff.

-Muy bien empollón.-Dijo Jo.-Teniendo en cuenta que Gwen está con Bridgette dividámonos así: Disney, Noah, Lightning y yo grupo uno. Dawn, Harold e Izzy grupo dos. ¡Venga!-El grupo uno giró a la derecha y el grupo dos hacia la izquierda.

-No os parece que estas esculturas están muy bien trabajadas.-Dijo Gwen mientras pasaba una mano por el torso de uno de los guardias. Bridgette alzó un poco la mirada pero no dijo nada.

-Venga, Bridge. No puedes estar toda la vida así.-Dijo LeShawna poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

-LeShawna tiene razón. Geoff no valía tanto la pena.-Prosiguió con el discurso Gwen. Bridgette pareció reaccionar ante el nombre del chico.

-¡Yo le quería! ¿Por qué me hizo eso?-Gritó. Después se fundió en un abrazo con las otras dos mientras las lágrimas le caían de los ojos. Gwen y LeShawna le acariciaron el pelo.

-Ya pasó. Ya pasó.-Le decía LeShawna mientras la zarandeaba. Así se quedaron un par de minutos.

**Chris: **Siento mucho este episodio lleno de cursilerías y amistad. ¡Son tan empalagosas! Quizás deberíamos ponerle emoción a la cosa. (Pulsa un botón)

¡Clank!

-¿Habéis oído eso?-Murmuró Gwen mientras se escondían tras un par de estatuas. Las otras dos asintieron y la imitaron. Entonces una ardilla pequeña se plantó delante de sus estatuas.

-Pero si es una tierna ardilla.-Dijo Bridgette mientras salía de su escondite. Entonces la ardilla le lanzó rayos láseres que hicieron estallar las dos estatuas que estaban tras ella. Después las tres chicas corrieron y gritaron con la pequeña ardilla siguiéndola.

**Chris: **Mucho mejor. Ja Ja Ja

-¿Qué te pasa?-Scott tallaba una figura de madera con una pequeña navaja. El chico había notado la preocupación de Blaineley.

-Voy a ser la siguiente. Todos me odian porque creen que besé a Geoff. Así que seré la próxima en irme.-Los dos chicos la observaron. Entonces Justin le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Has sido una gran alianza y compañera.-Después le dio un abrazo.-Siempre te llevaré aquí.-Se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho y se alejó.

**Justin: **Soy un gran actor.

Scott hizo el gesto de seguirle pero Blaineley los detuvo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Adiós?-Dijo Blaineley ofendida.- ¡Ayudadme! Tenemos que pensar algo para que yo parezca la víctima.-Los dos chicos la miraron.

-Supongo que podría funcionar…-Dijo Scott alzando los hombros.- ¿Pero tienes algo pensado?-Blaineley negó con la cabeza y les lanzó una mirada suplicante a los dos chicos.

-Pues tendremos que pensar en algo…-Dijo Justin pensativo y alzando la mirada al cielo. Segundos después una mueca de miedo se puso en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa?-Scott se giró. Se le escapó un gritito ahogado y luego los dos chicos se alejaron corriendo y se refugiaron tras una escultura de un caballo con un guerrero a lomos.

-¡Vosotros! ¡Ratas traidoras! ¿Vais a dejar que me expulsen?-Exclamó Blaineley que alzaba los brazos. Con un gesto Justin le indicó que se girará. La chica le obedeció poco convencida y se topó cara a cara con una enorme cabra alada. La cabra escupió una bocanada de fuego y Blaineley huyó tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Qué hacen esas cabras aquí? Creí que la isla había quedado limpia de monstruos.-Exclamó Scott que salió de su escondite. Justin salió tras él.

-Seguro que Chris se llevó alguno. Esto estará plagado de monstruos radioactivos de esos.-Explicó Justin. Miró a su alrededor y luego le susurró:-No hagas ruido.-Después le indicó que le siguiera y los dos se escabulleron tras una estatua.

-¡Mirad!-Chilló Eva-¡Es Trent!-La chica señaló una estatua clavada al chico.

-Pues vamos.-Dijo Courtney corriendo hacia ella pero Eva la agarró de un brazo.

-¡Espera!-Eva empujó a Courtney hacia atrás. Luego señaló al pie de la estatua.-Eso parece uno de esos topos mutantes.-Courtney asintió.

-Pero no podremos coger el premio sino no podemos acercarnos.-La chica se mordía las uñas de nervios.

-Muy observadora.-Le dijo la otra chica sarcásticamente.-Tenemos que entretenerlo.-Eva miró a Courtney.- ¿Te gusta correr?

-¡Ahhh!-Gritaba Courtney mientras corría a toda prisa. Pisándole los tacones estaba el enorme castor de relucientes y afilados colmillos.

**Courtney: **¿Cómo he podido dejarme mandar por ese marimacho? Creo que el amor me está reblandeciendo. ¡Y no lo puedo tolerar! ¿Quién soy yo sino soy la jefa?

Mientras Dakota, Lightning y Dawn corrían hacia Chris. Lightning tenía algo de ventaja sobre las dos chicas y llegó el primero hacia Chris.

-¿He Sha-Ganado?-Preguntó eufórico. Chris le sonrió amablemente.

-Claro que no. Dije que esto os ayudaría para la segunda parte del reto.-Chris les indicó a los tres que le siguieran. Los llevó fuera del pabellón donde estaban y llegaron a una enorme plaza. Al frente había una enorme puerta blindada. La plaza era circular y estaba rodeada de gradas llenas de gente.

**Chris: **Si tienes que hacer un segundo reto hazlo en una plaza y cobra la entrada. Sacarás muchos beneficios.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Dawn mirando las enormes gradas que les rodeaban.

-Aquí es donde se celebrará la segunda parte del reto.-Chris se sacó un mando a distancia del bolsillo. Apretó un enorme botón rojo y la puerta de hierro comenzó a abrirse. Dawn notó que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Fuera lo que fuere lo que había tras aquella puerta no le gustaba nada de nada.

-¿Recordáis a Larry?-Preguntó Chris burlón mientras volvía al interior del pabellón.-Tenéis que hacer que se coma el contenido de vuestros paquetes.-Les gritó desde fuera el presentador. Los chicos miraron el contenido de sus paquetes. Todos contenían lo mismo. Una lata de guisantes.

-¿Guisantes?-Preguntó Dakota haciendo una mueca de asco.-Los odio.

**Dakota: **Desde pequeña odio los guisantes. Una vez uno me entró en la nariz y tuve que ir al médico para que me lo sacara con unas pinzas. ¡Esto merece un comentario en Facebook! (Coge su teléfono móvil y se pone a teclear rápidamente)

-También Larry los odia.-Informó Chris mientras desaparecía dentro del pabellón.-Debéis darle todos los guisantes de la lata. Gana el primer equipo que le dé todos los guisantes.

-¡Sha-Genial!-Gritó Lightning acercándose a la planta carnívora que movía las raíces amenazadoramente. Una de ellas lanzó a Lightning por los aires y chocó con una de las gradas.- ¡Sha-Ay!

-¡Ahhh!-Gritaba Bridgette corriendo. Tras ella corrían Gwen y LeShawna. Gwen miró atrás.

-¡Parad!-Las dos chicas frenaron en seco.-Ya no nos sigue. Se habrá cansado.-Les explicó Gwen.

-¡Mirad!-Bridgette se acercó a una de las estatuas.- ¡Esta soy yo! ¡Y esta Disney!

-¡Perfecto!-Gwen rompió las dos estatuas y cogió el paquete correspondiente a Disney.-Yo se la daré.

-Y yo tengo la mía.-Bridgette sonrió ligeramente. Lo cierto es que estar con LeShawna y Gwen la había animado bastante. Ya no sentía esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en Geoff. Seguía triste. Pero sabía que con ayuda de sus amigas lo superaría.

Entonces alguien se acercó chillando por detrás. Las tres se giraron sobresaltadas por si era la ardilla. Pero se encontraron con algo peor. Blaineley se dirigía hacia ellas seguida de las cabras aladas que ahora eran dos.

-¡No vengas hacia aquí!-Le gritaron las tres al unísono. Pero Blaineley estaba demasiado asustada y cansada para responder. Las cuatro chicas corrieron huyendo de las cabras aladas.

Anne María andaba tranquilamente entre las estatuas. Había intentado alejarse todo lo posible de los demás. Así podría hablar tranquilamente con Mark y así podría ayudarla a encontrar su estatua. Cuando vió que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de los otros concursantes le hizo una señal a Mark para que parara. El chico dejó la cámara en el suelo y fue junto a la chica.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-Dijo Mark haciendo una gran reverencia. La chica lo ignoró y le alzó con una mano.

-Deja de hacer idioteces.-Exclamó bruscamente la chica.- ¿Por dónde se va hasta mi estatua?

-Sígueme.-Le respondió el chico que aún no había perdido su enorme sonrisa.-¿Nunca te has planteado salir con un chico tan interesante como yo?- Anne María se roció el pelo y gran parte del spray fue a parar en la boca de Mark. El chico tosió.

-Uy ha sido sin querer.- Dijo Anne María irónicamente. Los dos siguieron andando. De vez en cuando Mark decía alguna cosa intentando enamorar a Anne María y ella le rociaba con su spray.

Mientras tanto Noah, Jo y Disney seguían buscando su estatua. Lightning ya se había marchado y ahora solo estaban ellos tres. Y Jo deseaba encontrar rápidamente la de Noah porque tenía que hablar con Disney.

**Jo: **Esa niña lleva evitándome desde que comenzó el reto. Pero con eso no le basta para liberarse de mí.

-¡Trent!-Chilló Disney en cuanto vió al chico asomar tras una escultura.- ¿Qué haces ahí escondido?-Le preguntó luego, soltando una risita. El chico miró a su alrededor.

-¿No lo sabéis? Chris ha llenado el pabellón de animales mutantes. Antes me encontré con una tortuga gigantesca pero creo que la he despistado.-Trent empujó a Disney junto a él. Tras la estatua. La chica se sintió algo cohibida.-No deberíais estar a la intemperie.

-¡Esto es enorme! ¡No nos encontraran!-Le chilló Jo al chico. Noah, siguiendo el consejo de Trent comenzó a andar más precavidamente.-¡No seáis tontos! ¡Es del equipo contrario! ¡Quiere retrasarnos!-Dijo Jo intentando manejar a su equipo.

-¡El no haría eso!-Le reprochó Disney algo molesta.

-Claro que no. Pero vosotros vendréis conmigo. Porque si no puedo ponerme a hablar con Trent y tendríamos una larga y entretenida conversación.-La chica comprendió enseguida la amenaza de Jo que reía por lo bajini. Satisfecha.

-Sí. Será mejor que vayamos contigo.-Accedió al fin. Trent la miró sorprendido.

-¿Te vas? ¿No te fías de mí?-Le preguntó. Su tono sonaba algo triste.

-Claro que me fio de ti.-Dijo la chica acariciándole un hombro al chico. Disney notó las cálidas mejillas de Trent y se sonrojó. Luego le susurro:-Pero es mejor no enfadar a Jo.-Los dos rieron. Después la chica se separó de él y fue tras Jo. La chica le dirigió una mirada de enfado.

Noah miraba la escena. ¿Qué le ocurría a Disney? ¿Por qué había accedido tan deprisa a las órdenes de Jo? No era normal en ella. ¿Había ocurrido algo entre ellas dos y él no se había enterado? Fuera lo fuera lo descubriría. No le gustaba que su amiga estuviera así Por otra parte se alegró por ella. La había visto tan unida a Trent… Ojalá él estuviera así con Izzy.

-¿Vienes o no?-Le gritó su amiga que se alejaba con Jo. Noah corrió tras ellas intentando alcanzarlas.

En ese momento Eva alcanzó a Trent y le lanzó su paquete.

-¡Ten!-Por el camino ella también había conseguido su paquete.- ¡Vamos!-Eva arrancó a correr hacia la entrada seguida por Trent.

Pronto estuvieron frente a Chris y este les llevó hacia la plaza donde los demás intentaban hacerle comer a Larry los guisantes.

Ya estaban allí Lindsay, Mike y Brick. Pero ninguno de los tres parecía contento. De hecho ninguno de los tres había conseguido que Larry se comiera un solo guisante.

-¡Trent! ¡Ava!-Gritó Lindsay en cuanto los vió llegar.- ¡Necesitamos ayuda!-Mike y Brick asintieron con cara de preocupación.

-¡Me llamo Eva!-Le gritó bruscamente Eva a Lindsay agarrándole del cabello.-Sigamos intentándolo. Al menos hasta que llegue B. Seguro que él tiene alguna idea.

-¡Si mi capitán!-Chilló Brick con su gesto particular. Después todos intentaron acercarse a Larry.

Mientras, de los Monos estaban allí Izzy, Harold, Dawn y Lightning. De los Canguros solo Dakota y Tyler estaban allí.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Preguntó Tyler mientras corría hacia Larry. Uno de los látigos le golpeó y salió volando hasta caer sobre un hombre que hacía fotos. El hombre se levantó y comenzó a hacerle fotos. El flash deslumbró a Tyler e impidió que viera nada. Entonces algo se iluminó en la cabeza de Tyler.

-¡Déjeme la cámara de fotos!-Le pidió al hombre.

-5 dólares.

-¿Cómo?-Le gritó Tyler al hombre.-¡Me persigue una planta carnívora gigante!

-10 dólares.-Subió el hombre.

-¿Cómo?-Tyler vió como Larry se acercaba a Lindsay.- ¡Tome!- Tyler le dio el dinero al hombre, cogió la cámara y corrió hacia Lindsay. Se plantó entre la planta y la chica y disparó el flash. La enorme planta retrocedió asustada y cegada por el flash y cayó de espaldas.

-¡Ahora!-Gritó Tyler a Dakota. Los dos lanzaron sus latas en la boca del animal y esta se las tragó. Harold, Mike y Lindsay también lo consiguieron. Sin embargo nadie más lo logró porque Larry se alzó furioso. Comenzó a mover sus raíces muy rápidamente y a golpear a todo lo que encontraba en su camino. La gente que ocupaba las gradas se asustó y comenzó a huir. Corrían asustados. Presos del más pánico absoluto.

Entre todo ese ruido Harold aprovechó para escabullirse tras la puerta de madera. Con un único pensamiento en la mente. Ayudar a LeShawna. Aún guardaba el paquete y la cabeza de la escultura de su enamorada. Aunque Jo le hubiera dicho que lo dejara él había hecho caso omiso de sus palabras. Era una gran oportunidad. Y no estaba dispuesto a desaprovecharla.

Mientras tanto Justin y Scott seguían buscando. Iban con sumo cuidado de no encontrarse con ningún animal. Llevaban un buen rato buscando cuando Justin se percató de algo.

-¡Mira!-Exclamó señalando una estatua.- ¡Ya hemos pasado por aquí!-Justin recordaba perfectamente aquella estatua.- ¡Es la estatua de Staci!-Scott asintió.

-¿Significa eso que…?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¡Que hemos estado dando vueltas!-Le interrumpió Justin. Scott suspiró y se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó sobre una estatua.

-Scott…-Dijo Justin señalando. El chico se alejaba de donde él estaba. Entonces Scott notó que la estatua donde estaba se movía. Alzó los ojos y se encontró con unos afilados colmillos.

-¡Tú!-Chilló. Después huyó con Colmillo pisándole los talones.

Blaineley, Gwen, LeShawna y Bridgette por fin habían conseguido deshacerse de las cabras voladoras que habían cambiado de rumbo.

-¡Venga Bridgette!-Dijo Blaineley tirando de ella.-¡Nosotras ya tenemos nuestro premio! ¡Vámonos!

-Pero mis amigas…-Dijo Bridgette que lo último que quería era quedarse sola con la chica con el que lo engañaba su novio.

-Da igual Bridge. Vete. Será lo mejor para el equipo.-Le dijo Gwen. Bridgette miró a las dos chicas y ellas asintieron.

-Vete.-Bridgette comenzó a correr tras Blaineley.

-¡Suerte!-Les chilló a sus amigas.

Las dos chicas corrían sin descanso. Bridgette miraba de reojo a Blaineley. Mirándola recordaba a Geoff. Recordaba la foto y recordaba la tristeza. Los recuerdos volvieron a ella todos de golpe y las lágrimas le cubrieron la cara.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Le preguntó Blaineley.

**Blaineley: **Creo que esta puede ser la oportunidad que esperaba.

-Nada.-Le dijo ella molesta. No quería hablar con ella. La culpable de todo.

-Yo…-Blaineley vaciló unos segundos antes de acabar.-Lo siento. No era mi intención. Fue él que…

-¡No sigas!-Bridgette no quería hablar de ese tema. No con ella. Pero Blaineley no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo.

-Creo que deberías hablar con él. Quizás lo solucionáis. Erais una pareja tan enternecedora.

-¡Y a ti que te importa!-Le chilló Bridgette. No era su intención gritar pero no soportaba hablar de ello.- !Tú nos odias!

-Lo sé. Pero nadie rompe una pareja y se quede tranquila. ¡Soy persona! ¡Tengo corazón!-Varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

**Blaineley: **La tengo en el bolsillo.

**Bridgette: **Es increíble… ¡Lo buena actriz que es! ¿No creeréis que me he creído nada de lo que ha dicho? Aunque quizás tenga algo de razón. Debería hablar con Geoff…

-¡No me importa! ¡Tú eres la culpable!-Bridgette salió de sus casillas.-¡!Déjame en paz!-Después corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta que perdió de vista a Blaineley.

**Blaineley: **No ha funcionado como yo esperaba…

**Bridgette: **Nunca me había puesto así con nadie. ¡Es…Genial!

Las dos chicas llegaron a la plaza donde todo estaba descontrolado. Larry lo estaba destrozando todo y varios helicópteros sobrevolaban la zona dando vueltas. Entonces una docena de helicópteros llegaron haciendo mucho ruido. De las puertas dejaron caer cuerdas por donde varios agentes de policía bajaban.

-¡Deteneos todos! ¡Chris estas detenido!-El agente habló por un walkie-talkie. Todos los otros agentes se dispersaron en busca de todos los animales radioactivos que se encontraban en el pabellón. El agente que había hablado primero esposó a Chris y lo metió en una furgoneta. El hombre antes de que cerraran la puerta chilló:

-¡Chef ocúpate de todo!-Después cerraron la puerta. El chef tosió, cogió un megáfono y chilló:

-¡Chicos! ¡La prueba se suspende! ¡Como casi todas las Ovejas están aquí ellos ganan! ¡Los segundos son los Monos! Así que… ¡Canguros perdéis! ¡Nos vemos en la ceremonia de eliminación!

**Ceremonia de eliminación**

-Bien. Después de esta rara prueba nos hemos quedado sin presentador así que iremos de prisa.-Ordenó el Chef.-Todos habéis votado ya. Así que la primera bolsa es para…! Scott!

El Chef lanzó la bolsa al pobre chico que había quedado destrozado después de los mordiscos de Colmillo.

-La siguiente que se salva es Zoey.-Zoey cogió su bolsa contenta.

-¡LeShawna y Tyler también están salvados!-Los dos chocaron los cinco.

-Bien. Quedan 3 y sois cuatro. La siguiente es para Dakota.-El chef lanzó la bolsa.

-¡Qué asco!-Chilló mientras se apartaba.

-Bien quedan dos bolsas. ¿Para quién será esta?-Los tres restantes: Justin, Blaineley y Bridgette se miraron intranquilos.-¡Justin!-El chico se alzó contento y cogió su bolsa.

-Y la última es para…-Bridgette miró a Blaineley. Estaba nerviosa. Pensaba en la conversación de esa tarde. Y entonces gritó.

-¡Espera!-Todos se giraron sorprendidos hacia ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Bridge?-Le preguntó LeShawna.

-Los siento LeShawna pero debo hablar con Geoff. Esto no puede quedar así. ¡Me autoexpulso!-Todos emitieron un chillido de sorpresa.

-¡Pues este último es para Blaineley!-El Chef le lanzó el paracaídas.

-Gracias por vuestra ayuda.-Dijo Bridgette refiriéndose a Gwen y LeShawna. Después la trampilla se abrió y la chica desapareció en la negra noche.

**Chef: **Este ha sido un programa lleno de episodios. ¡Chris ha sido arrestado! ¡Bridgette ha renunciado al concurso! ¿Qué más pasará? ¿Me subirán el sueldo? (El cámara niega) ¿Mark seguirá ayudando a Anne María? ¿Seguirá la racha de victorias de las Ovejas? ¿Conseguiré sacar a Chris de la cárcel? Vedlo en el próximo episodio de… ¡Un Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro!

**Votos:**

**Blaineley:** Zoey, LeShawna, Bridgette, Tyler, Dakota

**Bridgette: **Blaineley, Scott, Justin

**Monos Rabiosos**

Noah

Harold

Dawn

Jo

Gwen

Izzy

Disney

Lightning

**Canguros Coquetos**

Zoey

LeShawna

Scott

Blaineley

Tyler

Dakota

Justin

**Ovejas Bobas**

B

Courtney

Trent

Eva

Lindsay

Mike

Anne Maria

Brick

**Clasificación**

29* Cameron

28* Sam

27* Staci

26* Sierra

25* Geoff

24*Bridgette

Este ha sido un capitulo raro de escribir. Ahora Chris está en la cárcel así que la secuela será necesaria para sacarlo de allí. O quizás lo dejo allí xd.

Comentad y reviewad.


	9. Capitulo 9: La Secuela I

En el último episodio de Total Drama: El Mundo en Peligro nuestros concursantes llegaron a China y visitaron los milenarios Soldados de Terracota. Allí Chris soltó algunos animales radioactivos que consiguió salvar de la isla para complicarles la vida a los concursantes. Mark siguió ayudando a Anne María y, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Gwen y LeShawna por animar a Bridgette, la chica renuncio al concurso. Al final la policía detuvo a Chris y a todos los animales mutantes dejando a Chef a las órdenes de los concursantes.

**La Secuela I: Bridgette, Geoff y un engaño**

Estamos en el plató de la Secuela. En el sofá del centro Heather y Alejandro discuten acaloradamente mientras Beth intenta separarlos. A los lados las gradas están ocupadas por los concursantes que no han logrado clasificarse para esta temporada. En la falda de cada uno hay un teléfono .Un becario se acerca a Beth y le susurra:

-¡Estamos grabando!-Luego retrocede hasta salir fuera de televisión. Beth reacciona enseguida y comienza a hablar:

-¡Bienvenidos a la Secuela! Como veis Alejandro, Heather y yo sustituimos a los anteriores presentadores. ¡Hoy tenemos de invitados a todos los que el concurso ha dejado atrás! ¡Y sacaremos todos los trapos sucios de los que siguen allí.-Alejandro y Heather siguen discutiendo. Beth llama la atención de Alejandro y finalmente dejan de discutir.

-¡Bienvenidos a la Secuela!-Grita Heather alzando los brazos al cielo.

-Eso ya lo he dicho yo.-La corta Beth.

-¿Y porque alzas los brazos? Pareces tonta-Dice Alejandro con la intención de molestar a Heather. La burla hace efecto y ambos vuelven a pelear.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Han destruido la Secuela!-Geoff mira el programa desde el camerino de los chicos. Sam y Cameron le escuchan atentamente.-¿Quién los ha elegido? ¿Un mono?

-Puede-Contesta Cameron.-Siendo Chris…

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?-Le pregunta Sam. Geoff le mira fijamente con cara de enfado y Sam siente el impulso de retroceder.

-¿Por qué? ¿Puede ser porque todos creen que he besado a Blaineley?-Dice chillando el rubio.

-Pero has besado a Blaineley.-Recrimina Cameron subiéndose las gafas.

-Gracias por recordármelo-Responde Geoff enfadado.-Van a matarme. Seguro que muero.

Volvemos al plató.

-¡Estamos aquí para recopilar todo el dinero que podamos para sacar a Chris de la cárcel!-Anuncia Beth.- ¡Para eso necesitamos una cantidad total de 3800 dólares! ¡Vamos a necesitar toda vuestra ayuda!

-¿Por qué? Yo opino que está mejor allí.-Responde Heather.-Él no es más que un presentador malo de televisión.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dice Alejandro.-La Sra. Cabello de Gato ha dado en el clavo.

-¿Cómo me has llamado Sr. Burromuerto?-Heather le pega un bofetón al chico.

-Estas tan guapa cuando te enfadas…-Suspira Alejandro. Heather se cruza de brazos y se gira.

-¡Demos la bienvenida a los pringados que no lograron clasificarse!-Chilla Heather animada. Algunos de los que están sentados en las gradas parecen molestos ante su comentario.- ¡Katie y Sadie! ¡Owen! ¡DJ! ¡Ezekiel! ¡Cody!

-Tú tampoco lo has logrado.-Le recrimina Ezekiel.

-Lo sé. Pero yo no he sido la primera expulsada de todas las temporadas.-Dijo enfadada Heather. Ezekiel lanzó una mirada desafiante.

-Como veis falta nuestro punk.-Dice Alejandro.-Pero estará un tiempo fuera después de colarse en el Jumbo Jet de Chris. ¡No puede vivir sin Gwennie!-Explica mientras hace muecas extrañas con los labios.

-¿Qué opináis de nuestro primer invitado?-Preguntó Beth a sus dos compañeros intentando cambiar de tema.

-Friki.

-Nerd.

-Vale…-Dijo Beth algo sorprendida por la respuesta de ellos.-Nuestro siguiente invitado ganó La Venganza de la Isla, estuvo saliendo con una mosca y quedó inconsciente buscando plantas. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Cameron!-Cameron aparece en el escenario y se sienta en el sillón. Nadie aplaude.

-¿Nadie?-Pregunta suplicante. El público sigue sin aplaudir.-No importa.-Se resignó Cameron.

-Bien veamos un repaso de Cameron por el concurso. En la pantalla aparece una imagen de Cameron hablando con Justin, se ve como Scott corta la rama y luego Cameron cae desmayado.

-No ha sido un GRAN paso.-Dice Alejandro riendo.-¿Qué te ha parecido ser el primer expulsado de la temporada?

-Pues…-Cameron duda

-No te molestes. No nos importa.-Le dice Heather.

-¡Heather!-Le recrimina Beth mientras le sonríe a Cameron.-Cuenta.

-Pues no me lo esperaba. Todo fue culpa de Justin y Scott. Me engañaron como a un tonto. ¿Cómo pude caer en eso? ¡Son unas ratas traicioneras! ¡Todos queríamos ganar pero no hace falta utilizar esos métodos!-Cameron se puso rojo de rabia y comenzó a saltar sobre el sillón. Todos le miraban sorprendidos.- ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio!

-Emm…-Heather, algo asustada, miraba como Cameron cogía un cojín y golpeaba a Sadie.

-¿Seguridad?-Preguntó Beth. En seguida dos hombre musculados y uniformados agarraron a Cameron por los hombros y se lo llevaron.

-¿Por qué lo has detenido? A mí me estaba encantado.-Dijo Alejandro entre risas. Entonces tuvo una genial idea.- !Esperad! Si queréis seguir viendo a Cameron fuera de control tenemos que llegar por lo menos a los 200 dólares.-Los teléfonos comienzan a sonar y la los recepcionistas los cogen.

-Y el recuento total es de…-Gira el marcador.- ¡150 dólares!-Anuncia Beth.

-No importa. Seguridad soltad al chico.-Los dos hombre le obedecieron y Cameron salió corriendo, agarra uno de los cojines y se lo lanza a Alejandro. El chico lo esquiva y el cojín le da a Heather tirándola del sillón.

-¡Ehh!-Chilla ella.-Eso ha sido queriendo.

-Lo fue. Pero ha valido la pena.-Dice Alejandro ofreciéndole su mano para que se levante. La chica le aparta la mano.

-Sé hacerlo sola.-Se incorpora y se expulsa los pantalones.

-Solo seguía el código de los caballeros.-Explica el atractivo moreno mirando seductoramente a Heather. La chica se quedó unos segundos embobada. Después lo empuja y el chico cae en la falda de Katie.

-¡Que guapo!-Exclama Katie.

-¡Es increíble que podamos estar tan cerca de él!-Chilla Sadie. Las dos chicas comienzan a abrazarlo y él intenta zafarse de ellas. Para más inri Heather chilla:

-¡Donad por lo menos 500 dólares y le quitamos la camisa!-Katie y Sadie comienzan a chillar mientras intentan sacarle la camisa a Alejandro. Los teléfonos vuelven a sonar.

-¡Seguridad!-Los dos hombres vuelven a entrar en el plató y esta vez cada uno agarra a una chica. Después las chicas son atadas en las gradas. Alejandro vuelve a abrocharse la camiseta.

-¿Cuánto hemos recopilado?-Dice molesto. El marcador vuelve a girar.

-¡550 dólares!-Chilla.

-Vaya, vaya…-Comienza malvadamente Heather.-Solo vales 400 dólares.-El chico le lanza una mirada furiosa.-

-Qué os parece si mientras nuestro invitado se recupera vemos algunas imágenes inéditas de las trampas que Anne María está haciendo.-Chilla Beth. El público aplaude y la pantalla se enciende.

En el confesionario:

**Anne María: **Ahora que tengo la ayuda de ese imbécil enamoradizo de Mark creo que puedo ganar este concurso. Sabía que mi belleza serviría para algo.

Mark lleva un par de paquetes en brazos. Anne María le espera sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, en un rincón.

-Mira, Anne. Han llegado tus pedidos de spray.-Dice el chico alegre entregándoselo. La chica los abre y sonríe.

-Bien hecho Mark. Quizás algún día te dé un besito.-Mark cierra los ojos y pone morritos.

-¡Hoy no!-Anne María le rocía en la cara y el chico cae de espaldas.

Se cambia la imagen. Aparecen de nuevo los dos. Mark le masajea a la chica la espalda. Después saca una bandeja llena de pastelillos de crema y Anne María se los.

Alejandro para la grabación,

-¿! Como hace eso?!-Chilla Alejandro llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Alarmado.

-Te recuerdo que tú hiciste cosas peores.-Dice Cody cruzándose de brazos y recordando como aquel tiburón casi le come. Todos los de la galería asienten dándole la razón a Cody.

-¿Qué? Yo me refiero a comerse esas pastas. Le van a deformar la figura.-Contesta Alejandro al que parece no importarle la opinión de los demás.

-Creo que la gran racha de las Ovejas es, en una parte, gracias a Mark. ¿Qué le habrá visto a Anne?-Pregunta Heather.-Esa chica es tan vanidosa y pija.-Todos la miran fijamente.- ¿Qué? Yo no me parezco en nada a ella. Yo soy una gran jugadora.

-Bueno ella está allí. Y tú no.-Aclara Alejandro.-Me informan que Cameron ya está más tranquilo. Que entre por favor. Cameron entra tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Beth y Heather se refugian tras Alejandro que también muestra algo de miedo. Los que están en las gradas se estremecen y Katie y Sadie se abrazan.

-¿Qué narices te ha ocurrido? ¿Estás mejor?-Pregunta Beth que sigue escondida.

-Sí. No sé qué ha podido ocurrirme.

-Yo sí.-Dice Alejandro.- Si queréis volver a ver las imágenes de Cameron tenéis que donar por lo menos 200 dólares.-Un teléfono suena. DJ lo coge.

-No mamá. No hace frío en el plató.-Después cuelga y se da cuenta de que todos le miran mal.-Lo siento. Es que la última vez me resfríe.

-Bueno no importa.-Prosigue Heather- ¡Poned las imágenes!-Le grita a los becarios. La pantalla vuelve a encenderse esta vez mostrando las imágenes de Cameron fuera de control. Mientras ve las imágenes el chico se acurruca en el sillón.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?-Le pregunta Alejandro sádicamente. Cameron levanta los hombros.

-Pues…

-¡Oh! Se nos ha acabado el tiempo de entrevistarte.-Se lamenta Beth mirando el reloj.-Por favor Cameron ve a sentarte a la grada.

-Pero no me habéis entrevistado.-Se queja el chico.

-¡Siéntate!-Le ordena la chica. Finalmente Cameron obedece y se sienta junto a Cody. El chico le sonríe y le levanta el pulgar.

-Creo que es el momento adecuado para ver el nuevo video.-Dice Beth.- Supongo que todos nuestro espectadores se han percatado del triángulo amoroso que ha nacido en este edición.- ¿Qué opinan nuestro comentadores?

-¡Asqueroso!-Salta Katie.

-¡Repugnante!-Imita Sadie. Las dos chicas se abrazan.

-¡Como se atreven esas dos a acercarse a NUESTRO Trent!-Se queja Sadie.

-¡Lo vimos primero!-Dice Katie haciendo un exagerado gesto con la cabeza.-¡Hemos escrito una canción dedicada a esto!-Dice a continuación.

-¡Se llama Odio, Amor y Lagrimones!-Anuncia Sadie. Antes de que nadie pueda detenerlas las chicas se hacen con un micrófono cada una y comienzan a cantar:

**Katie:**_ Un día a Trent yo conocí_

_Y desde el principio me hizo tilín_

_**Sadie: **__Después Gwen ya al fin cortó_

_Y a su amor verdadero él conoció_

_**Katie y Sadie: **__¡Y esa soy yo! ¡Soy yo!_

_**Katie:**__ Y entonces ella llegó_

_Y quitármelo intentó_

_**Sadie:**__ Y Courtney también se apuntó_

_Y a las dos odió yo_

_**Katie y Sadie (rapeando): **__¡Preparaos! ¡Sois unos taraos! ¡! No lo conseguiréis! ¡! Trent es para mí! _

Las chicas acaban haciendo una extraña pirámide que tiembla mucho y rompiendo una foto de Disney y Courtney. Finalmente Sadie cae sobre Katie haciendo un extraño crujido.

-¡Creo que me he roto algo!-Dice Katie haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Me parece que tendrías que ir a la enfermería.-Le aconseja Beth a Katie.-Creo que no es normal tener el brazo así.- Sadie cogió a su amiga por un brazo y se marcha.

-Después de esta patética demostración de amor veamos las imágenes.-Dice Alejandro.

Aparece Disney hablando animadamente con Trent. Courtney la observa con una mirada fría. Alejandro detiene la grabación.

-Jo Jo. Mirad esta mirada de Courtney. Llena de odio. Llena de rabia y maldad. No sería la primera vez que Courtney intenta asesinar a alguien. Sino mirad las siguientes imágenes.

Aparece Courtney golpeando a Disney ferozmente. Se vuelven a detener las imágenes.

-Mirad. Eso es un diente.-Dice Heather riendo.-La pobre chica quedó hecha un cromo.

-¿No tenemos ninguna imagen bonita? Ha habido muchas.-Se queja Beth.-Como cuando Trent tocó aquella bonita canción. ¿Por qué no la ponéis?

-Porque no son divertidas. Es mejor ver como golpean a Disney-Dice Alejandro riendo a carcajadas. Vuelven a ponerse las imágenes.

-¡Parad ya! Yo solo espero que Trent sepa elegir bien.-Dice Beth.-Sinceramente si elige a Courtney se equivocará.

-¿Eso crees?-Pregunta Heather.-Eso daría mucho más Drama a la historia. Esa chica, Disney, es un poco…

-¡Es una buena persona! Una cosa que no creo que tú seas nunca.-Responde Beth.

-Yo quería decir inocente. Pero te agradezco tú muestra de sinceridad hacia mí Miss Caballo.-Beth resopla enfadada y le arranca el mando de sus manos.

-Vamos a poner MIS imágenes.-Beth enciende la pantalla.

Aparece el primer encuentro de Trent y Courtney en esta temporada. Después la bonita escena de Trent tocando para las dos chicas en el vagón de segunda. Seguidamente Courtney, Trent, Disney e Izzy haciendo grupo en el Parc Güell. Finalmente Trent y Disney hablando en el pabellón de las estatuas.

-¿Lo veis? Son una pareja muy linda.-Dice Beth.

-Bueno…-Responde Heather haciendo muecas de asco.-Bueno damos paso a nuestro siguiente pringado… digo invitado. ¡Sam!

El chico aparece. Parece nervioso y no para de juguetear con las manos. Sam se sienta en el sillón. Beth le sonríe.

-Bueno Sam bienvenido a la Secuela. En ocasiones normales te preguntaría como estás pero no me importa en absoluto. -Sam pone una cara triste que hace sonreír a Heather.-Pasemos a lo importante. ¿Sabes una prueba que nos encanta en este programa?

-¿El de duerme y espera tu turno?-Pregunta Sam esperanzado.

-¡No! Esto es… ¡Verdad o Martillo!-Gritó Heather levantándose del sillón. Un enorme martillo pasó rozando la cabeza de Sam que se agachó.

-¿De verdad hay que hacer esto?-Preguntó el chico lanzándole una mirada suplicante a Beth.

-Lo es si quieres que te entrevistemos.-Cortó tajante Alejandro interponiéndose entre la dos.-Primer pregunta: ¿Es cierto que Dakota te obligó a llevar maquillaje de mujer?-Sam dudó la respuesta. Mira el martillo que cuelga sobre su cabeza y se decide:

-¡Sí!-Chilla.

-Perfecto. Siguiente: -¿Sam crees que no mereces estar con Dakota?-Pregunta Heather poniendo un tono de voz que hace que Sam tiemble de miedo.

-Lo creo.-Dice y se lleva las manos a la cabeza por si acaso.

-Correcto.-Chilla Alejandro.-Bien Sam tú siguiente pregunta es: ¿Te gustó que Dakota te maquillará?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi pasó por el concurso?-Pregunta escépticamente Sam.

-Nada. Pero aprovechando que no puedes mentirnos quería preguntarlo.-Responde Alejandro.

-¡No!-El martillo se descuelga de golpea a Sam que cae al suelo fulminado. En seguida todos se acercan a él para comprobar si se encuentra bien.

-¡Si queréis ver la herida de Sam donad por lo menos 200 dólares!-Aprovecha Heather para gritar. Beth le lanza una mirada de reproche.-Hay que aprovechar.-Varios teléfonos suenan y Ezekiel y Owen los atienden. El marcador vuelve a girar hasta posarse sobre 620 dólares.

-¡Bien hagamos una pequeña pausa y volvemos!-Chilla Cody mirando a cámara. Alejandro lo aparta de un empujón y se pone donde antes estaba el chico.

-Tú no sabes.-Le murmura enfadado.- ¡Bien hagamos una pequeña pausa y volvemos!

-¡Imbécil!-Le dice Cody.

-¿Qué me has llamado?-Le chilla Alejandro lanzándose contra el chico. La grabación se corta antes de que se golpeen. Aparecen los anuncios.

Aparece Chris que sale del baño. Tiene mala cara. Entonces se dirige a la nevera y coge un yogur.

-¿Tienes estreñimiento? Con el yogur 100% fibra no tendrás nunca más ese problema.-Se come el yogur.

-Para que tus horas en el baño sean felices.-Dice antes de que se acabe el anuncio. Se vuelve a ver el plató. Todos ocupan sus sitios. Han llevado a Sam a la enfermería donde le hace compañía a Katie y Cameron que durante el anuncio ha vuelto a perder el control.

-¡Después de este maravilloso anuncio de Chris- Beth se detiene un momento intentando aguantarse la risa- nos toca dar la bienvenida a la siguiente invitada! ¡Staci!-Exclama Beth dándole la entrada. Nadie entra.

-¡Control! ¿Dónde se ha metido esa tonta?-Pregunta Heather por el pinganillo. La pantalla se encienda y se ve a Beth hablar con varios becarios que intentan huir desesperadamente.

-¿Staci, me oyes?-Pregunta Alejandro. La chica se detiene y mira el cielo.

-¿Tía abuela? ¿Eres tú?-Pregunta. En ese momento los becarios aprovechan y huyen despavoridos.

-¡Soy Beth!-Contesta la chica.- ¿Dónde estás? Deberías estar aquí.

-¿Es mi turno?-Pregunta Staci dando un bote. Acto seguida Staci arranca a correr despareciendo de pantalla. Medio segundo después Staci estaba plantada frente a los tres presentadores que la miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-Le preguntó Owen con la boca abierta. Staci alzó una ceja:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-N-Nada…-Murmuro Owen mientras no le despega la vista de encima. Staci se siente incómoda y va a sentarse al sillón.

-Bien Staci. Esta vez no has sido la primera expulsada. ¿No te parece raro?-Pregunta Heather cruelmente.-Es decir: No eres lista, ni útil, ni guapa, no eres buena en deportes y no caes bien. ¿Te sorprendió?-Prosigue Heather aún más malignamente. Staci hace una mueca algo rara y luego se pone a llorar ruidosamente. Beth le da un codazo a Heather y ella levanta los hombros.

-Lo que Heather ha querido decir es que: ¿Con todas tus cualidades te sorprendió ser la primera expulsada de tú equipo?

-¡Yo no quise decir eso!-Protesta la chica. Beth vuelve a pegarle un codazo.

-¡Pero no me expulsaron! ¡Fue culpa del Chef!-Se queja Staci a la que parece que las palabras de Beth reconfortan.

-Igualmente habrías sido expulsado. Te recuerdo que cinco miembros de tu equipo habíais empatado en cuanto a votos.-Le recuerda Alejandro.

-Bueno pero lo habría ganado. Mi tataratataratataratatarabuelo inventó los desempates.-Dice Staci como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Igualmente te habrían echado muy pronto. La alianza te tenía como objetivo fijo.-Dijo Alejandro.-¿Qué os parece si volvemos a sacar la silla eléctrica?-Pregunta el chico dirigiéndose al público. Si queréis que Staci se enfrente a este reto tenemos que llegar a los 1000.-Staci cruza las manos rezando porque nadie llame. Para su desgracia todos los teléfonos comienzan a sonar y los recepcionistas apenas tienen manos para responder a todas las llamadas. De nuevo, el marcador gira y la cantidad que marca es de…

-¡1100 dólares!-Chilla Owen incapaz de creerlo. El público comienza a aplaudir y un par de becarios sacan la silla eléctrica. Uno de ellos toca sin querer uno de los cables y cae al suelo. En seguida otro par de becarios se lo llevan y uno de ellos lo sustituye. Staci observa la escena y su cara queda blanca como el papel. Intenta huir pero en cuanto lo intenta, un par de manos la agarran por la cintura y la sientan en la silla. En pocos segundos la chica queda atada y amordazada en la silla. Alejandro y Heather sonríen fríamente. Beth se mantiene alejada.

-¡Destapadle la mordaza!-Ordena Heather.-Bien Staci mejor que no mientas porque si no…-La chica imita recibir un calambrazo. Después ríe.-Bien ¿Staci alguna vez has guardado un secreto?

-Claro que sí. Nunca conté aquel de mi hermana que chocó con un árbol…-Staci recibe un calambrazo y suelta un chillido.

-Ese ya lo contaste. ¡Por la tele!-Ríe Heather.

-Bien. Esto es muy divertido así que… ¿A quién no soportas de tu equipo?

-Todos son geniales.-Staci recibe otro calambrazo.-Vale, vale. ¡Odio a Jo! Demasiado autoritaria ¡Y también a Lightning y Gwen! Él me parece un estúpido y ella… bueno da miedo. Chris también es odioso. Como olvidarme del asqueroso de Scott que me manipuló. Y también están Blaineley y Justin. ¡Qué cerdos!-Staci lo dijo todo sin tapujos. Lo dejó ir y al acabar se percató de que todos la miraban fijamente.

-Jo, Jo, Jo. Yo solo te he preguntado sobre los de tu equipo. Pero esto es genial- Dijo Alejandro entre carcajadas. Tras él Heather también reía.

-Bien y la última pregunta.-Dice Alejandro.-¿Es cierto todo eso que cuentas de tu familia?- Staci lo miró extrañado.

-Claro.-Nada ocurrió. Todos se quedaron mirándola, asombrados.

-¿Ya está?-Pregunta Alejandro insatisfecho- ¿Ni calambrazos, ni chillidos ni mentiras? Creo que esto se ha roto.-Dice dándole un fuerte golpe a la máquina. Alejandro recibe una pequeña descarga en el brazo y enseguida aparta el brazo.-Pues sí que funciona.

-Entonces… ¿Es todo cierto?-Pregunta DJ sentado en la grada. Staci asiente como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

-¿No me creíais?-Pregunta algo triste.

-Claro que sí-Asienten todos.

-¡Yo no!-Protesta Heather.

-¡Ni yo!-Declara Alejandro.

-No nos importa.-Responde Beth irritada-¿Qué os parece si damos paso a nuestra siguiente invitada?-Los dos miran hacia otro lado demostrando que no les importa en absoluto.- ¿No? Bueno nuestra siguiente invitada es la mayor fan obsesiva de Drama Total, le encanta Cody e hizo explotar el Jumbo Jet. Es… ¡Sierra!

La chica salió corriendo pero en vez de sentarse en el sillón se dirigió a la grada. Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar Sierra ya lo tenía abrazado y le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente. Cody alargó un brazo buscando la ayuda de alguien.

-Lo siento chico.-Dijo Ezekiel mirándolo. DJ alza los hombros. Impotente.

-¿Sierra, puedes dejar de sobar a Cody?-Le pregunta Heather cruzándose de brazos. Sierra niega con la cabeza.

-¡Te he echado tanto de menos!-Grita la chica mientras le inmoviliza los brazos a Cody. El chico suelta un agudo chillido.

-¡Sierra, suéltame!-Le dice. Sierra afloja sus brazos y le deja libres las manos pero sigue sin soltarlo.

-Sierra, siéntate en el sillón.-Sierra vuelve a negar.

-Si mi Cody no viene conmigo yo no voy.-Beth mira a Cody suplicante y el chico niega rotundamente.

-¡Si queréis que Cody acompañe a Sierra hasta el sillón donad ahora!-Los teléfonos vuelven a sonar y el marcador gira hasta parase en la cantidad de 1400 dólares.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto sufrimiento?-Grita Cody mientras suelta algunas lagrimillas. Sierra grita emocionada y arrastra al chico hacia el sillón.

-¡Veamos un repaso de Sierra por la temporada!-Chilla Beth. La pantalla se enciende y comienzan a pasar las imágenes. Primero Sierra patinando, cuando saltó contra B, hablando con sus Codys imaginarios, mientras hablaba con Staci, golpeando a Gwen y finalmente saltando del Jumbo Jet. La pantalla se apaga.

-Bueno creo que este concurso lejos de Cody ha sido muy duro para ti. ¿Cómo te sentiste?-Le pregunta Beth. Sierra se pone a llorar escandalosamente.

-¡Fue horrible! ¡Cuando dormía pensaba en Cody, cuando comía pensaba en Cody, cuando…

-¡Nos ha quedado claro!-Le cortan todos los comentadores a la vez.

-Bien todos hemos visto tu gran carácter. Has estado poco en el concurso pero estoy segura de que ni B ni Gwen lo olvidarán nunca.-Dice Beth.-Yo digo que quizás te pasaste un poco.

-Y yo digo… ¡Bien!-La anima Heather aplaudiendo.-No sabes cuánto disfrute cuando golpeaste a Gwen. Ojalá también hubiera golpeado a LeColadeCaballo.

-¿Quién?-Pregunta Ezekiel a DJ. El chico lo ignora y sigue escuchando.

-Bueno yo solo lo hice por mi Cody.-Dice Sierra abrazando a Cody. El chico intenta librarse de ella pero no lo consigue.-¡Y Gwen me lo quiere quitar!-Exclama de golpe abrazando más fuerte a Cody. Ahogándolo.

-Me… falta… el… air…-La cara de Cody toma un color morado poco saludable y se desmaya. Sierra lo mira preocupada.

-¡Cody!-Chilla. Sierra lo tumba en el sillón y le hace el boca a boca. El chico despierta sobresaltado mientras se limpia la lengua con la mano.

-¡No me hagas eso!-Le chilla a la chica. Pero ella no lo escucha. Ríe ilusionada.

-¡Tengo que actualizar mi blog!-Después Sierra desaparece del escenario chillando y riendo dando punto final a la entrevista.

-Creo que yo me marcho a la enfermería.-Dice Cody despidiéndose con la mano. Después se va.

-Bien nuestro siguiente invitado fue expulsado tras un beso con BlaRubiadelbote.-Heather le tapó la boca a Beth con ambas manos.

-¡Mejor vamos a sacarlos a los dos a la vez! Si así lo queréis donad por lo menos 3000 dólares.-Los teléfonos volvieron a sonar y el marcador gira.-La cifra es de… ¡2350!-Chilla la chica.-Y pensar que este dinero lo vamos a hacer servir para sacar a Chris de la cárcel.-Murmura la chica.

-¡Los siguientes invitados son Bridgette y Geoff!-Alejandro da la bienvenida a los dos chicos. Bridgette entre totalmente serie al escenario. Se dirige firmemente hacia el centro y se sienta en el sillón.

-¡Yo solo he venido aquí para que me entrevisteis y dejar algunas cosas claras! No pienso hablar con ese infiel de fiestero.- Tres ella entra el chico. Parece muerto de nervios y vergüenza. Su sombrero está tan bajado que casi le tapa los ojos. Cuando pone un pie en el escenario alguien del público le lanza un tómate:

-¡Sinvergüenza!-Le grita. Geoff vuelve a meterse dentro. Los tres comentadores le lanzan una mirada a DJ. El chico alza una ceja.

-¿Qué queréis que haga?-Pregunta sorprendido.

-Habla con él.-Le dice Beth comprensiva.

-¡Que se enfrente a su destino!-Chilla Alejandro cruelmente con una sonrisa en los labios. DJ fue a hablar con Geoff pero no lo encontró. Miró a su alrededor y vió a Geoff, acurrucado en una esquina mientras se mecía. Murmuraba algo que DJ no comprendió.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunta DJ- Sal ahí fuera. No te pasará nada.-Geoff lo miró. Realmente le había afectado.

-¡Me van a linchar! ¡Y fue culpa de Blaineley! ¡Me engaño para que creyera que era Bridgette!-Se puso a gritar Geoff.- ¿Tú me crees, verdad?-DJ asintió.

-Yo te creo. Y no soy el único. Pero si no sales ahí fuera y te enfrentas a las consecuencias jamás os reconciliareis.- Geoff se levanta pesadamente. Después DJ lo empuja y lo sienta en uno de los sillones. Geoff saluda a Bridgette pero ella se cruza de brazos y finge no oírle.

-Bien, vosotros sois uno de los mejores casos que demuestran lo bien que están haciendo su trabajo Blaineley, Scott y Justin.-Les dice Alejandro.-Veamos como lo han hecho.-Dice señalando la pantalla. Primero aparecen Geoff y Bridgette besándose y cuando sin querer chocan con Scott.

-Aquí estás vuestro error.-Les explica Heather-Mostrarle a Scott vuestra adicción a los besos. Después solo tuvieron que explorar un poco y ya está. Aquí estáis.

-¡Esa es la reina del terror que a mí me gusta!-Grita Alejandro intentando besar a Heather. La chica le da un bofetón.

-¡No te acerques!-Le recrimina y se sienta de manera que Beth queda entre los dos.

-Y luego ocurrió esto:-Explica Alejandro a los espectadores. La pantalla se enciende y aparece Geoff besando a Blaineley.

-Perdona que te diga Geoff pero eso estuvo horrible.-Le dice Beth.- ¿Qué opinan los comentadores?

-Pobre Bridgette. Ella no se lo merecía. Cocina muy muy bien.-Comienza Owen.-Sobre todo ese pescado frito y esa bechamel. ¡Y también está ese estofado…

-Entonces tú amistad con Bridgette consiste en la comida.-Le corta Ezekiel.

-¡No!-Se defiende Owen poniéndose las manos en la barriga.-También hace unas bebidas muy refrescantes.

-¡Yo creo que hiciste bien Geoff!-Le respondió Ezekiel.-Yo más de una vez he tenido dos novias a la vez.

-¡Tú eres un cerdo!-Gritan todas las mujeres que lo presencian.

-¿Cómo le haces eso a una pobre chica?-Le pregunta Beth.

-¡No hay derecho! ¡Cerdo!-Grita indignada Staci.

-¡Son todos iguales!-Dice Bridgette. Geoff se hunde más en la miseria con esas palabras.

-¡Dejadlo en paz!-Chilla entonces Heather haciendo que todas se callen.-

-Gracias por defenderme.-Le dice Ezekiel el cual está escondido bajo el sillón.

-No te defiendo. Es solo que no me creo que ni una sola chica haya sido novia tuya.-Todos ríen ante el comentario de Heather y Ezekiel se baja el gorro hasta la nariz, avergonzado.

-La parte positiva de esto es que han llamado tantas mujeres indignadas que fijaos: ¡2500 dólares!-Chilla Alejandro.-Chris debería dar las gracias a tu machismo, tu mentira y tu chulería cuando salga de la cárcel.

-¡No es mentira!-Insiste Ezekiel cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué opinas tú, DJ?-Pregunta Beth. El chico está hablando por teléfono.

-Lo siento mamá. Tengo que colgar.-Dice el chico.- Es que insiste con lo del jersey.-Se justifica el chica sonriendo.

-¿Qué opinas?-Repite la pregunta esta vez Alejandro.

-Yo creo que eso estuvo mal.-Opina DJ- No se debe besar a otras. Pero Geoff lo hizo pensando que era Bridgette.

-¡Es cierto!-Lo interrumpe Geoff-¡Me engañaron! ¡Me hicieron creer que eras tú!

-Se necesitan dos labios para besar-Le responde Bridgette que no se digna a mirarlo.

-Pero yo pensaban que eso labios eran tuyos.

-Pues despídete porque nunca los volverás a ver.

-¡Pero echaré de menos tus labios!

-¡Pues mis labios los tuyos no!

-¡Dejad de hablar de labios!-Chilla Sam desde la grada. Todos le miran-Perdón es que hacía tiempo que no hablaba y me han puesto nervioso con tanto labio…

-¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?-Le suplica Geoff a la chica.

-¡Nunca te importé!-Le chilla la chica. Varias lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

-Si me importas. Fue un error. ¡Me engañaron! ¡Tú lo sabes!

-¡No, no lo sé! Solo sé que pillé a mi novio besando a la rubia teñida. A la persona que más odio en el mundo. ¡Me envió a Siberia!-Grita Bridgette que ya se ha levantado y grita. Geoff sigue sentado mientras se traga todas las palabras e insultos de Bridgette.

-¡Tú hiciste lo mismo con Alejandro!-Le recrimina el chico que no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Bridgette le insulta.

-¡Eso es muy diferente!-Se defiende la rubia mientras le dirige una mirada a Alejandro.

-¿En qué? ¿El que él no te engañó?-Le chilla Geoff.

-Creí que eso estaba hablado y superado.-Dice Bridgette.

-Lo estaba hasta que tú has sido una egoísta.-Dice Geoff. Ambos se dan la espalda. La tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Todos, excepto Heather que se lima las uñas, miran expectantes la escena entre los dos.

-Geoff…-Comienza Bridgette dándose la vuelta.

-¿Si?-Pregunta Geoff. Sin embargo él no se gira.

-Tienes razón. Fui una egoísta.-Geoff se gira y la chica se lanza en sus brazos y se besan. Todos sueltan un suspiro (excepto Heather que hace un gesto de asco).

-¡Qué bonito!-Chilla Beth enternecida.

-¡Mirad!-Alejandro señala a Owen, DJ y Ezekiel que no dan abasto con las llamadas. El marcador gira de nuevo.- 3000 dólares-Dice el chico.

-No hemos llegado a la meta. Y hemos acabado el programa.-Dice Beth. Incapaz de creerlo. Entonces suena una bocina y todos aparecen en el escenario para festejar.

-¡Chris se quedará en la cárcel!-Chilla Owen. Todos están alegres.

-¡Veremos como se las arreglan con el Chef nuestro concursantes!-Dice DJ.-¡Nos vemos en la próxima secuela de… ¡Total Drama: El Mundo en Peligro.

**Monos Rabiosos**

Noah

Harold

Dawn

Jo

Gwen

Izzy

Disney

Lightning

**Canguros Coquetos**

Zoey

LeShawna

Scott

Blaineley

Tyler

Dakota

Justin

**Ovejas Bobas**

B

Courtney

Trent

Eva

Lindsay

Mike

Anne Maria

Brick

**Clasificación**

29* Cameron

28* Sam

27* Staci

26* Sierra

25* Geoff

24*Bridgette

La verdad es que creía que la Secuela me costaría de completar las palabras que intento cumplir en cada cap (4000-5000) pero al final no ha sido así. Además me ha divertido mucho escribirlo porque he podido dar protagonismo a los que no han destacado en la temporada.

A Cameron nunca lo había visto enfadado así. Me pareció divertido ver su cuerpo pequeñín rojo de rabia y saltando. Bueno he demostrado que Staci no mentía con lo de sus familiares. ¿Es todo cierto? Nunca lo habría imaginado xd. También he querido desarrollar el Sierra-Cody pues me gusta bastante aunque creo que no lo veremos demasiado. Al final Bridgette y Geoff se han reconciliado. Me alegro porque si te pones a pensar son la único pareja que siguen desde IDD (Lindsay y Tyler no cuentan debido a que ella ni siquiera lo recuerda xd)

Bueno, al final Chris se quedará unos días más en la cárcel. ¿Qué pruebas sádicas y sangrientas pensará el Chef Hatchet? ¿Sobrevivirán? Supongo que sí porque sin ellos no hay fic xd.

Ahora a responder Reviews:

**Xandra: **Tienes toda la razón. Bridgette es muy sensible. Quizás demasiado pero ella sentía que tenía que hablar con Geoff. Además que si no hubiera abandonado nunca se habrían reconciliado y eso sería una pena. Además es la enemiga acérrima de Bridgette y tarde o temprano habría caído.

**Tommiboy:** Y tan raro que ha sido el fic. No escribía todos los días y por eso siento si ha quedado algo inconexo. Creo que incluso yo me mareé un poco escribiéndolo xd. Al final seguí tú consejo y voy a dejar al Chef Hatchet un par de episodios. Por eso decidí que no llegaran a la meta de 3800 dólares. Voy a darle un poco de juego al Chef porque no es un personaje que utilicé mucho.


	10. Capitulo 10: A la Caza del reno

En el último episodio de Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro los nuevos presentadores Beth, Alejandro y Heather entrevistaron a los 6 expulsados de la temporada. Y algunos de ellos sufrieron más que en el propio concurso: Cameron sufrió un ataque de nervios, Sam fue golpeado por un martillo, Staci fue electrocutada y Katie se rompió un brazo tras el penoso baile que le dedicaron a Trent. Su meta de 3800$ fue un problema y nada pudieron hacer nada para llegar a ella. ¿Cómo irá ahora el programa con el Chef como presentador? ¿Qué duras pruebas habrá pensado? ¿Seguirá la racha de victorias del equipo Ovejas? Descubridlo hoy… en Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro.

**Capítulo 10: A la caza del reno**

Courtney estaba tumbada en uno de los sillones reclinables de primera clase. Llevaba unas rodajas de pepinos en los ojos y en su falda había un bol lleno de fresas. La chica se las comía mientras miraba por la ventana. Por su cabeza pasaban tácticas y tácticas. Buscando la manera de expulsar a Gwen y Disney.

_**Courtney: **__Realmente creo que Duncan tiene suerte de no participar en esta edición. Si lo hubiera hecho hubiera sufrido mucho. Como también lo hará cuando Gwen caiga. ¡Y caerá! ¡Seguro que cae! (ríe macabramente)_

Estaba completamente sola en el vagón. Ninguno de los otros andaba por allí y sinceramente a Courtney no le importaba nada. Entonces algo o alguien descentró su atención de las nubes. Fue un ruido seco y parecía que llegaba de las bodegas. Courtney se asustó un poco. La temporada anterior Ezekiel se había colado en el avión y se había convertido en un zombi. ¿Y si estaba en la bodega?

_**Courtney: **__No estaba asustada. ¡Yo nunca me asusto! ¿Entendido?_

Cogió un bate de beisbol que pertenecía a Eva. Sigilosamente se metió en la bodega y miró a su alrededor. Nada. Entonces oyó otro ruido. Ese era mucho más cercano y era como un susurro. Unas voces que hablaban muy flojito como si no quisieran que los oyeran. Courtney siguió el ruido y escondida tras una caja asomó la cabeza. Entonces vio a Gwen. Ella hablaba con alguien que Courtney no podía ver debido a que estaba tras una caja.

-¿Qué tal?-Preguntó el desconocido. Era una voz masculina y áspera.

"¿Una alianza?" Se preguntó a sí misma la chica. Courtney repasó mentalmente el equipo de Gwen y enseguida sospechó de Harold, Noah o Lightning.

-Estoy bien.-Respondió Gwen.-Ya estoy totalmente recuperada de los golpes de Sierra.-Le explicó la chica. La figura volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Sigues preocupada?-Gwen asientió.

-Creo que te arriesgas demasiado. ¿Y si Chris o alguien te descubre? Es arriesgado.

-¿Y qué tienes que perder? ¿Qué te eliminen? Eso nunca te importó.-Le preguntó el hombre. Gwen parecía triste.

-Necesito… necesito ese dinero. Es importante.-Respondió solamente la chica.

"¿Por qué necesita ella el dinero?"-Se preguntaba Courtney. Por mucho que lo pensase no se le ocurría el porqué.

-No piensas decírmelo, ¿Verdad?-Le preguntó el desconocido. Gwen volvió a negar. El chico pareció comprender que la chica no quería hablar de ello y entonces dio un paso adelante y la abrazó.

Entonces Courtney lo pudo ver.

¡Duncan! ¿Qué hace él aquí?-No paraba de preguntarse la castaña. Sin pensar muy bien que hacía la chica salió de su escondite mostrándose a los ojos del chico.

- ¿! Courtney?! –Gritó Duncan. Gwen se giró rápidamente. En sus ojos se reflejaba una ira y una tristeza mezcladas que Courtney no supo interpretar.-¿L-Lo has escuchado todo?-Le preguntó Duncan.

-Algo he oído.-Mintió la chica.-¿Cuál es la razón por la que ansías tanto y tanto ganar, Gwennie?-Preguntó burlonamente la chica. Gwen no respondió. Apretó los puños y luego cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-Respondió finalmente. Courtney la miró llena de rabia.

_**Courtney: **__¿Por qué tiene que ser tan… Gwen? ¿Acaso he hecho yo algo para que me odie? (el cámara asiente) ¡Tú cállate!_

-No seas tan desconfiada. Estamos entre amigos ¿No?-Dijo Courtney haciéndose la simpática.-De hecho estoy tan y tan contenta que voy a contarles a todos que estas aquí. ¡Para celebrarlo!-Amenazó a Duncan. El chico se cruzó de brazos.

-Nadie te creerá.-Le responde. Courtney, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, saca su PDA y le hace un foto, cegando al chico.

-¿Y ahora?-Pregunta Courtney enseñándole la foto.

_**Courtney: **__Bendigo al hombre que inventó la PDA._

-¡Dame eso!-Gritó Gwen intentando arrancarle de las manos el aparato. Pero Courtney fue más rápida y lo apartó escondiéndoselo tras la espalda.

-No te pongas así. ¿Qué pasaría si le diera a "Enviar a todos los contactos"-A Gwen le recorrió un escalofrío.

-¿Qué pretendes?-Preguntó Gwen, desafiadoramente.

-Solo una cosa.-Courtney ríe maliciosamente.- Quiero que sabotees a tú equipo.-Suelta. Gwen se queda paralizada.- ¡Oh! Y que expulses a Disney.-Ríe Courtney. ¿Qué me dices?- Gwen duda unos segundos la respuesta.-¡Responde!-Chilla la castaña, impaciente.

-De acuerdo. Pero prométeme que no difundirás la foto.-Pone condición la gótica aguantándole la mirada a Courtney.

-Mientras sigas con el trato…-Le responde la otra que ya se alejaba.- ¡Duncan! Pásalo bien con los de tú especie.-Se burla Courtney señalando una rata que huye. Después sale de la bodega.

_**Gwen:**__ Sabía que esto nos causaría problemas. Ahora tengo sabotear al equipo y encima a expulsar a Disney. ¿Por qué la habrá tomado con ella? Es simpática… (Duda un momento y luego se lleva las manos a la cabeza) ¡No, Gwen! ¡Comienzas mal! ¡Tienes que expulsarla!_

Cuando Gwen se hubo despedido de Duncan volvió al vagón de segunda. Allí Jo había organizado otras de sus reuniones anti-derrotas. ¿Porqué no le había pedido Courtney eliminar a Jo? Ella si era molesta de verdad. Gwen rió por lo bajo.

-¡Llegas tarde!-Le gritó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.- ¡Os avisé!

-Estaba… en el baño.-Mintió Gwen.-La comida del Chef cada día es más indigesta.

-Ejem, ejem.- Tosió alguien tras ella.- ¡Ahora presento yo, soldado! ¡30 flexiones!-Gritó el chef dándole con el cazo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó la gótica.

-¡30 flexiones!-Repitió el Chef sin dar su brazo a torcer. Gwen se tumbó en el suelo y comenzó a hacer flexiones.-Bien, hemos llegado. ¡Bajad todos!-Los concursantes caminan lentamente hacía la puerta.- ¡Ya!-Todos se dirigen corriendo al exterior.

Se encuentran en una pradera cubierta de hierbajos y arbustos pequeños.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Lindsay.- ¿Es el Polo Norte?

-¡No! Estamos en Mongolia. Un país de…-Dudó el Chef.

-Situada entre Asia Oriental y Asia Central. Su capital es Ulán Bator y…-Comienza Noah pero fue detenido por Eva que le dio un empujón tirándolo al suelo.- ¡Eh!-Se quejó el chico. Disney e Izzy le ayudaron a incorporarse mientras el chico se quitaba el polvo de encima.

-¡Lo que iba a decir, flacucho!-Le recriminó el Chef.

-Sí seguro.-Le murmuró el chico a Izzy. Los dos rieron.

_**Noah:**__ La media de inteligencia de este concurso es de 10… !De coeficiente intelectual!_

-¿Ah sí, listillo?-Pregunta el Chef desafiadoramente.- ¡40 flexiones!-Le ordena. Noah se pone a hacer flexiones y cuando el Chef se gira para explicar la prueba se queda tirado en el suelo. Agotado.

-Lo que debéis hacer es muy sencillo. Primero cogeréis lo caballos y por equipos tomareis la ruta que queráis para llegar a la ruta de los hombres-reno. Vigilad que no os pille la noche porque podríais morir de congelamiento.

-Se dice hipotermia.-Le corrigió Noah que seguía tirado en el suelo. Todos parecen sorprendidos.

**Disney: **¿Por qué está tan arrogante Noah? No es propio de él. Bueno sí que es propio de hacer sarcasmos y eso pero… ¿Al Chef? Yo no me atrevería. Que miedo. (Tiembla)

**Izzy: **¡Me ha encantado que Noah reté al Chef! Las voces de mi cabeza siempre me dicen que Noah es un buen amigo. ¡También me dicen que rompa cosas! (Rompe la lente de una patada)

El Chef le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-¿Otra vez tu soldado esmirriado?-Le preguntó al chico que se encogió de hombros.-¡Otras 20!-Le ordenó el Chef. Noah comenzó de nuevo y en cuanto se giró se tumbó en el suelo.-Como iba diciendo, cuando encontréis la tribu de los hombres reno deberéis cazar un reno.

-Se llama la Tribu de Hombres Reno, ¿No?-Pregunta LeShawna.-Entonces habrá montones de renos.

-Muy observadora.- Dijo sarcástico el hombre.-Cada reno lleva el color de vuestro equipo en los cuernos. Es decir: El de cuernos verdes es el de las Ovejas, Rojos los Monos y Violeta los Canguros. Vuestra única ayuda será está mochila. El hombre entregó la mochila a Lindsay,Jo y Scott.

-¡Adelante!-Gritó el hombre dando comienzo a la prueba. Todos corrieron hacia los caballos que estaban atados al Jumbo Jet.

-¡Aquí faltan caballos!-Se quejó Mike contándolos.-Son solo 13 caballos.

-Se me olvidaba. ¡Debéis montar dos por caballo!- Chilló el Chef que ya estaba metido en l avión.

_**Chef:**__ Este reto no lo he preparado yo. ¡Qué asco de reto! ¡Chris me lo envió desde los servicios sociales. Debe hacerlos para pagar el resto de la fianza. ¿Lo bueno de todo esto? Le quitaron el móvil y el próximo lo tendré que prepara yo. (Ríe macabramente) ¡Preparaos soldados! ¡Si alguno sale vivo será el ganador! (Afila un cuchillo) Me tienen que subir el sueldo._

-¡Montad!-Ordenó Eva mientras cogía a Brick y lo sentaba tras ella.-¡No podemos perder tiempo!

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo Trent mientras cogía un caballo imponente de pelaje negro. Courtney corrió para sentarse tras él. Después su equipo comenzó a cabalgar hacia la lejanía. Disney se había quedado embobada mientras miraba como se alejaban.

-¿Subes?-Le preguntó Dawn que cabalgaba un enorme caballo blanco.- Zanahoria está deseándolo.-Añadió refiriéndose al caballo, que relinchó para darle la razón. La chica accedió y subió al caballo.

-¿Tú sabes conducirlo?-Preguntó Noah inseguro a la pelirroja que parecía haberse ofendido.

-¡Claro!-Dijo entre risas.-Hablo camello. ¿No te acuerdas?-Dijo mientras se ponía sobre la cabeza del animal.

-Izzy… Esto es un caballo.-Le explicó Noah a la chica.

-¡Oh! Es que en mi planeta se parecen tanto.-Se justificó Izzy con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Noah.

_**Noah: **__¡Esa chica está tan loca! (Se cruza de brazos) ¡Me encanta!_

Mientras los otros dos equipos estaban ya en marcha los Canguros parecían aturullados. En poco tiempo las rencillas que se habían formado se abrían más y más.

_**LeShawna:**__ Estoy segura de que hay un traidor en nuestro equipo. ¡Alguien ha estado eliminando a la gente! Las eliminaciones de Geoff y Bridgette me hicieron sospechar. Y creo que está en mi equipo… Por eso necesito un ayudante. (Señala a Tyler que está junto a ella, orgulloso) Es lo que he encontrado…_

Así que Tyler se puso manos a la obra.

-¡Venga! ¡Tenemos que montar!-Les animó. Se acercó a uno de los caballos y lo cogió por las riendas.-¡Vamos!-Les dijo.

_**Blaineley: **__¿Tyler llevando las riendas de MI equipo? Definitivamente, los Canguros nos vamos a pique._

Siguiendo órdenes de Tyler las parejas quedaron así: Tyler y LeShawna, Justin y Scott, y Dakota y Zoey.

-¿Y yo?-Preguntó Blaineley que quedaba desparejada. Entonces vio una pequeña mula en una esquina.-¡Perfecto!-Murmuró la chica echándose el pelo atrás.

-Esto no lo calculamos bien…-Dice Dakota mientras saca su teléfono móvil y hace fotos a su alrededor.-¡Un whatsapp!-Chilló emocionada. Zoey pone los ojos en blanco.

"Va a ser un camino largo…"Pensó la chica mientras hacía correr más al caballo.

Llevaban un par de horas sobre el caballo ya cuando los Monos decidieron parar a descansar y rellenar las cantimploras.

-¿Ves algo?-Preguntó Jo a Lightning que observaba con los prismáticos.

-Nada de nada.-Respondió el chico mientras giraba la ruedecita.

-Si le quitas la tapa quizás ves algo.-Dice Noah con su tono sarcástico de siempre.

-¡Ups!-Lightning saca la tapa de las lentes y mira otra vez.

-¡Veo un equipo!-Chilla.-¡Está muy lejos! ¡Vienen hacía aquí!

-¿Qué haces Luigi?-Preguntó la voz inocentona de Lindsay. Lightning alzó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con el caballo de Lindsay.

-¿Pero cómo…?-Intenta preguntar el chico totalmente desorientado. Su equipo comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Tenías los prismáticos del revés. ¡Imbécil!-Le chilla Jo. Lightning se cruzó de brazos y se fue a sentar en una piedra alejada de allí.-¿Por qué nos seguís?-Pregunta, ahora completamente seria, a las Ovejas.

-No os seguimos.-Responde Mike.-Simplemente nos hemos encontrado.-Jo le lanza una mirada fugaz. No se creía ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho.

-¿Podemos parar con vosotros?-Preguntó Lindsay inocentemente que no se daba cuenta de la tensión que había.

-Claro.-Respondió Disney haciendo sitio para que los demás se sentaran. Jo se giró y le susurró:- "Ya hablaremos"-

Descansaron durante media hora más en la que Lindsay explicó el ABC de la moda a Jo (que parecía querer lanzarse sobre ella) y Mike. Gwen intentó evitar todo el rato a Courtney y Disney mientras que esta última intentaba acercarse a Trent. Justo cuando ya casi se marchaban Courtney la cogió por un brazo e hizo que la escuchara.

-¡Debes retenerles aquí! ¡Hazle algo a Disney para que os retraséis!-Murmuro y luego se marchó mientras hablaba con Eva para disimular.

_**Gwen: **__¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Tirarle una piedra a la cabeza? ¿Provocar que le picase un escorpión?_

Por suerte no hizo falta que Gwen hiciera nada. En ese momento Izzy vió una liebre y comenzó a correr tras ella. Courtney aprovechó para llevarse a su equipo mientras Noah y Jo intentaban detenerla.

Pasaron otros quince minutos cuando consiguieron separar a Izzy de la pobre liebre.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó la pelirroja.-Es que tenía hambre.

_**Izzy: **__¿A quién no le ha pasado que alguna vez ha tenido hambre y ha perseguido a una liebre para cocinarla? Yo lo hago continuamente._

-¡Por tu culpa hemos perdido a las Ovejas! Nos sacan mucha ventaja.-La regañó Jo que parecía fuera de sus casillas.

-Zanahorias conoce un atajo.-Dijo entre susurros Dawn. Bigotes se asomó de su bolsillo y asintió.

-¿Estás segura?-Preguntó Harold. Dawn asintió sin dudarlo un instante.

_**Harold:**__ Habla con los animales… (Gritando de alegría) ¡Esa chica es una superhéroe! _

-Pues vamos.-Dijo Lightning montando de nuevo en el caballo. Todos montaron en sus caballos y siguieron a Zanahorias que les guiaba por las extensas praderas de Mongolia.

Mientras los Canguros se habían encontrado otra dificultad en el camino. Un enorme río estaba en mitad de su camino.

-Es demasiado profundo.-Anunció Zoey que había descabalgado para comprobar si podían pasar sin hundirse.

-¿Y si lo rodeamos? Tiene que haber un puente en alguna parte.-Propuso Justin.

-¿En mitad de la nada?-Preguntó LeShawna.-Lo dudo.

-¿Y si construimos uno?-Propuso Tyler.- ¿Os he comentado lo fuertes que son mis dedos?-Todos niegan a la vez.

-Tardaríamos demasiado.-Explica Scott.-Además no tenemos ni idea de cómo se construye un puente.

-¿Y una balsa?-Preguntó entonces Dakota mientras seguía enviando mensajes por el móvil.-Me lo ha propuesto mi mejor amiga Catherine.

_**Dakota: **__¿Quién dijo que ser adicta al móvil era contraproducente? Voy a decirle a mi padre que despida a la sicóloga. _

_**Blaineley: **__Tyler al mando y Dakota dando BUENAS ideas. (Alza las manos al cielo asustada) ¡Es el apocalipsis!_

Comenzaron a coger diferentes trozos de madera y hojas secas y con el hilo dental que Justin guardaba en su bolsillo lograron atarlo.

_**Justin: **__No me gusta salir de casa sin mi hilo dental. Ni sin mi peine, mi espejo, mi crema, mi maquillaje de hom… (La cinta se corta)_

-¿Preparados?-Preguntó Scott. Todos asintieron y Scott cortó el hilo que dejó la balsa a la deriva. En seguidas las corrientes los arrastraron lejos de la orilla y quedaron a mitad del río.

-¿Sabéis una cosa?-Se quejó LeShawna malhumorada.-¡Debimos hacer unos remos!

-Catherine tenía razón. Con remos sería mejor. Ha ganado la apuesta.-Se encogió de hombros Dakota.

-¡Nos has dejado en mitad de un río para ganar una apuesta!-Le gritó Blaineley a la chica. Dakota se encogió de hombros.

-Mal pensado.-Dijo solamente.

Pronto se hizo de noche. La oscuridad pilló a las Ovejas y los Monos andando y los pobres Canguros seguían en la balsa intentando acercarse a la orilla.

-No queda otro remedio. Tendremos que dormir aquí.-Anunció Zoey a la que no le agradaba nada la idea de dormir en aquella balsa asesina. Su equipo recibió la noticia con una queja general y todas las miradas, furiosas, clavadas en Dakota.

Mientras tanto las Ovejas estaban acampadas entre dos altibajos que les protegerían mínimamente del viento.

-¿Quién hace la primera guardia?-Preguntó Eva. Todos se metieron en la pequeña tienda de campaña rápidamente.-¡Y un cuerno!-Chilló furiosa la chica. Metió la mano dentro de la tienda y sacó a Brick de dentro.-¡Te ha tocado!-Dijo dejándolo bruscamente en el suelo. Brick gimoteó un poco hasta que la cremallera se cerró y la luz de desapareció.

Brick sollozaba y notó como se le escapaba el pis. A su alrededor Brick notaba como montones de ojos le miraban en la oscuridad. Brick se acercó cuanto pudo a la tienda, cogió una manta y se tapó con ella. Poco a poco, a pesar del frío y el miedo, el sueño fue ganando terreno. Brick se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta de que montones de animales les rodeaban.

Mientras los otros dos equipos dormían los Monos seguían cabalgando.

-¿No podemos descansar?-Preguntó Harold al que se le habían entumecido las manos y las piernas.

-¡No!-Le respondió Jo.

_**Jo: **__Si no paramos antes llegamos. Es lógica aplastante._

-Deberíamos parar. Los caballos están cansados y además por las noches salen a cazar los animales salvajes.-Advirtió Dawn. Pero Jo volvió a gritar.

-¡Que no!- Tenemos que seguir.-Dijo animando a su equipo a continuar. Todos emitieron una sonora queja a la que Jo respondió:-¡Callad!

-Quizás nos encontremos con mis amigos de Mercurio.-Exclamó Izzy alegre. Todos le lanzaron una mirada asesina para que callara.

Brick abrió los ojos lentamente. Se masajeó el cuello y bostezó un par de veces. Entonces miró a su alrededor y se encontró con una manada de yaks que pastaban tranquilamente alrededor de la tienda.

-¡Ahhh!-Chilló el chico y se metió corriendo en la tienda donde todos dormían aún.-¡Despertad!-Les gritó el chico. Lindsay abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué tal, Bryan?-Le preguntó inocentemente la chica bostezando.

-¡Mal! ¡Nos han rodeado!- Chilló el chico presa del pánico. Courtney le miró extrañada y, acompañada de Eva y Mike, salió fuera. En seguida volvió a entrar arrastrando a Eva.

-¡Dejadme que les dé una paliza!-Chillaba la chica amenazándolos con el puño.

**Eva: **Si Courtney me hubiera dejado les hubiera pateado el trasero a todos y cada uno de esas vacas peludas. Al fin y al cabo me he peleado con el yeti, el Chef y LeShawna. ¡Son pan comido!

-¿Y si salimos? Se les ve bastante tranquilos.-Propuso Trent mientras le echaba un vistazo a los animales.

-¿Y si nos atacan?-Preguntó Mike.

-¡Pues me los cargo!-Grita Eva intentando salir de la cabaña para golpear a los animales.

-No vas a golpear a nadie.-Respondió Lindsay.-Tengo una idea.-Todos la miran expectantes esperando que la chica hablé.

-¿Y?-Le pregunta Trent.

-¿Qué quieres Tron?-Lindsay lo miró bobaliconamente.

-Me llamo Trent.-Le corrige el chico.- ¿Cuál es tu idea?

-¿Qué idea?-Dijo Lindsay que no se enteraba de que quería decirle Trent. Todos la miraban con la boca abierta.

_**Mike: **__Lindsay es tan… ¿Cuál es la palabra que busco?... ¡Tonta!_

_**Lindsay: **__Creo que Tron no es muy listo. Si yo tuviera una idea lo diría. _

-Ya sé qué haremos.-Exclamó entonces Courtney que hasta entonces había estado tecleando.

-¿Machacarlos?-Preguntó Eva impaciente.

-¡Qué no, pesada!-Le recrimina la chica.-En mi PDA pone que los yaks pueden ser violentos durante la época de apareamiento. Es decir entre los meses de Septiembre y Noviembre. El resto del año suelen ser animales pacíficos.

-Estamos en mayo.-Calculó Trent rápidamente.- ¡Perfecto!-Después los ocho salieron de la tienda y recogieron sus pertenencias.

-¡Vámonos!-Chilló Lindsay que estaba de muy buen humor. Se giró y chocó con uno de los yaks más grandes y con los cuernos más afilados. El animal pareció no inmutarse.- ¡No hace nada!-Exclamó Lindsay acariciando al animal que seguía pastando alegremente. Entonces la PDA de Courtney comenzó a sonar.

-¿Mis abogados? ¿Qué querrán?-Dijo Courtney pensativa mientras colgaba la llamada. Pero ya era tarde. Todos los yaks se habían girado hacía ellos y los miraban fijamente.

-Chicos…-Comenzó Brick muy asustado.-¡Huyamos!-Chilló empujando a Eva que quería quedarse a pelear con los animales. Todos le siguieron, montaron y huyeron seguidos por 12 yaks enfurecidos.

Por aquel entonces los Canguros despertaban todavía encima de la balsa que había perdido casi la mitad de tablones y ramas.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-Exclamó Zoey que veía que la balsa comenzaba a hundirse.-¡Nademos hasta la orilla!

-¿Los caballos saben nadar?-Preguntó Tyler. Ninguno lo sabía y no querían arriesgarse a quedarse sin caballos.

-¿No puedes utilizar tú móvil?-Preguntó Justin mientras se miraba en su espejo. Dakota, contenta de ser útil, sacó su móvil.

-¡Guay! ¡Vamos a poder llegar a la orilla!-Chilló Tyler levantando un brazo en señal de alegría. Por desgracia con el brazo golpeó a Dakota. La chica dejó ir el móvil y este se perdió en las profundidades.

-¡No!-Chilló la chica.- ¡Asesino!-Gritó zarandeando a Tyler.

-Dime que tienes otro.-Preguntó Scott esperanzado. Dakota negó con la cabeza y murmuró:

-Están en mi bolso. En el Jumbo Jet.-Dijo apenada.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Preguntó LeShawna desanimada.

-Prepararnos para la votación.-Dijo pesimistamente Blaineley.-Y no tengo muchos problemas. Ya sé a quién votaré.-Dijo mirando a Tyler fríamente.

**Tyler:** ¡Ups! Me da la sensación de que he metido la pata.

Entonces la balsa dio un frenó de golpe. Eso hizo que la balsa se balanceara y que Tyler cayera al agua.

-¿Con que hemos chocado?-Preguntó Justin girándose. Ante ellos un hombre de aspecto muy viejo había parado la balsa con las manos. El agua a penas le llegaba a la cintura. Todos se miraron entre ellos algo abochornados y avergonzados por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

**-**Sain bain uu.-Dijo el hombre sonriéndoles.

-¿Qué dice?-Preguntó LeShawna mirándolo extrañada. Todos encogen los hombros.

-¡Mirad!-Dijo Zoey señalando un reno que había tras el hombre.-¿Creéis que es de la tribu de los hombre-reno?-

-Ni idea.-Contesta Blaineley dirigiéndose al hombre.-Pero aquí sentados nunca lo descubriremos. ¡Venga, levantad!-Les ordenó. Todos obedecieron sin rechistar y siguieron al hombre que ya se alejaba. Pronto llegaron a una pequeña aldea.

-¡Canguros!-Chilló el Chef saliendo de una de las tiendas.-Sois la primera tropa en llegar. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, ¿No?-Después se volvió a meter en la cabaña y dejó de nuevo a los Canguros solos.

-Ahora hay que buscar el reno.-Dijo Scott mientras bajaba del caballo.- ¿Y si vamos por ahí?-Dijo señalando un boque poco frondoso de árboles que parecían abetos. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿Podemos descansar ya?-Preguntó Harold que se estaba durmiendo sobre su caballo. Las únicas que no sufrían de sueño eran Izzy y Jo. Todos los demás tenían ojeras muy marcadas y parecía que en cualquier momento se fueran a caer de sus monturas.

-¡No!-Le respondió Jo.-¡Seguro que ya estamos cerca! ¿No, Dawn?-La chica rubia le susurró algo a Zanahorias y este relinchó un par de veces.

-Creo que en la próxima media hora estaremos allí.-Respondió Dawn. Todos suspiraron aliviados.

-¡No creáis que pararemos!-Les chilló Jo.-¡Aún tenemos que encontrar el reno!-Les recordó. Todos protestaron de nuevo.

-¡Paremos!-Dijo entonces Noah, parando en seco y bajando. Después ayudó a bajar a Izzy que iba con él y ambos se tumbaron en el suelo. Jo bajó también de su caballo y se dirigió a él. -¿Qué te crees qué haces?-Le preguntó severamente.-¡Yo soy la que mando!

-Eso no es cierto.-Espetó Noah aguantándole la mirada.-¡Tenemos que descansar!-Después los señaló a todos con la mano.-¡Míranos! Llevamos casi un día entero sin dormir. ¡No podemos más!-Todos asintieron y Lightning, Gwen y Harold también bajaron de su caballo. Jo los miró a todos.

-¿Eso queréis? Bien, descansemos. Pero si perdemos tu-Señaló a Noah-Serás eliminado.-Noah le aguantó la mirada y dijo:

-Me parece genial.-Dijo sonriendo. Jo se alejó de ellos y se encargó de los caballos. Los demás se tumbaron en el suelo y se quedaron dormidos en seguida. Antes de eso Disney miró a su amigo. ¿Qué le ocurría? Él no era así. Ahora podían eliminarlo.

_Disney: __¿De dónde ha salido todas esas ganas de contradecir a la autoridad? Primero el Chef y luego Jo. Se la está jugando. ¿Por qué?_

Gwen abrió los ojos. Miró a su equipo. Todos dormían. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran las 12 del mediodía.

-¡Despertad!-Gritó. Su descanso de media hora se había convertido en uno de dos horas. Gwen buscó a Jo con la mirada. Estaba dormida sobre el caballo.

-¡Jo!-Gritó la gótica zarandeando a la chica.-¡Tenías que despertarnos!-Jo abrió los ojos y se puso en pie de un salto.

-¡Levantad!-Gritó a su equipo mientras subía en su caballo.-¡Nos hemos dormido!-Todos se levantaron (más descansados) y montaron rápidamente en sus caballos. En seguida volvieron al camino buscando la tribu de los renos.

-¡Parad!-Gritó Mike mirando atrás.-Ya no nos siguen.

-¿Por qué no me habéis dejado que les zurre?-Preguntó Eva enfadada.

_Courtney: __Creo que esa chica tiene que aprender a controlar su mal genio. No como yo que me controlo perfectamente. _

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Trent mirando a su alrededor.-Este no es el camino que seguíamos.

-Estamos en Mongolia.-Le respondió Lindsay.-Es que no escuchas, Tron.-Todos ignoraron por completo el comentario de la chica.

-Metámonos en ese bosque.-Propuso Mike señalando un bosque que parecía de abetos (donde estaban los Canguros)-No tenemos nada que perder.-Las Ovejas se metieron en el bosque sin saber muy bien por dónde ir.

-¡Hemos llegado!-Anunció Dawn señalando la pequeña aldea a la que habían llegado. Bajaron de sus monturas y fueron a preguntar a una mujer que estaba esquilando un reno.

-H-Hola. ¿Sabe dónde está el Chef?-Preguntó educadamente Harold. La mujer lo miró fijamente, lo abrazó y lo sentó donde antes estaba ella. Después le entregó la esquiladora e hizo un gesto para que la usara con el reno.-Pero yo…-Intentó justificarse el chico levantando. La mujer negó y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

-¿Qué Sha-haces?-Preguntó Lightning cruzándose de brazos.-¿La conoces?-Harold negó con la cabeza.

-Se habrá confundido.-Explicó. El chico intentó levantarse pero la mujer volvió a sentarlo. Viendo que la mujer no cedería Jo decidió marcharse:

-Pásalo bien.-Lo animó mientras se alejaba hacia el bosque. Todos la siguieron mientras Harold intentaba ir con ellos.

**Harold: **Creí que esa mujer nunca me dejaría en paz. (La señora está a su lado y le da la esquiladora) ¡Ya voy, señora!

-¿Por dónde comenzamos a buscar?-Preguntó Izzy.-Las voces me dicen que por aquel rincón encontraremos algo.

-Pues entonces vamos por el otro lado.-Ordenó Jo.

-Pues yo voy a hacerle caso.-Volvió a desafiarla Noah. El chico cogió a Izzy por un hombro y se alejó por donde la chica señalaba.

-¿Alguien viene?-Preguntó el chico girándose. Nadie lo siguió. Disney lo miró y murmuró:

-Lo siento.-Noah sabía en qué lío se metía si lo seguía.

-¡Venga!-Ordenó Jo empujándolos a todos.

Los Canguros llevaban un buen rato buscando el reno pero aún no habían encontrado nada.

-¡Estoy cansada!-Se quejó Dakota.-¡Llevamos mucho rato buscando la maldita tribu!-Al ver que todos le ignoraban cambió de táctica.-Si vamos al Jumbo Jet le pido a mi padre que nos mande un reno.-Todos la ignoraban y Dakota odiaba eso.

_**Dakota: ¡**__Odio que no me presten atención! ¿Si no soy el centro de atención que soy?_

Enfadada la chica le dio una patada a una roca, esta salió volando y se perdió en el bosque. Se oyó un ruido sordo y todos se giraron.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó Tyler escondiéndose tras LeShawna. Scott se acercó al arbusto y se asomó.

-¡Perfecto!-Exclamó.-Mirad.-Todos se acercaron al arbusto y Scott les enseñó lo que había encontrado. En el suelo yacía un reno de cuernos violetas. Tenía un chichón en la frente y la piedra de Dakota estaba a su lado.

-¡Lo he cazado!-Chilló emocionada.-¡Lo he cazado!

-Cogedlo cada uno de un lado.-Ordenó rápidamente Justin.-Llevémoslo fuera del bosque.

-¿Y esto que es?-Preguntó Mike mirando el extraño invento de B. El chico intentó explicarle a su equipo el funcionamiento y la utilidad del invento pero no sirvió de nada.

-Parece un aspirador.-Exclamó Lindsay. B se dio un golpe en la frente por la desesperación.

-¿Dónde hay que ponerlo?-Preguntó Courtney al chico. B le indicó el sitio y Courtney intentó moverlo.

-¡Aparta!-Le gritó Eva apartándola de un empujón y tirándola al suelo.

_**Courtney: **__¿Que se ha creído? ¡Me las va a pagar! ¡Lo juro!_

Trent ayudó a levantar a Courtney y con una sonrisa le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?-Courtney asintió.

-Esa chica es una bestia.-Dijo Trent.-No merece estar en nuestro equipo.

-¡Ya está!-Gritó Anne María mientras se rociaba. B les hizo una señal para que se apartaran de allí. Entonces el aparato comenzó a vibrar. En un principio no pasó nada pero en pocos segundos apareció un reno con los cuernos verdes.

_**Mike: **__¿Un detector de renos con los cuernos verdes? ¡B es fantástico!_

_**B:**__ (Hace girar el soplete, satisfecho)_

El animal comenzó a pastar cerca de la máquina entonces apareció una red y atrapó al animal

Jo guiaba a su equipo en busca del reno.

-Bigotes ha olfateado un reno por allí.-Advirtió Dawn que llevaba al animal en el hombro.

-No vamos a fiarnos más de tu Sha-rata de compañía.-Le recriminó Lightning.-La última vez no Sha-dormimos.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con Bigotes?-Le preguntó Dawn poniendo los ojos en blanco. Lightning dudó la respuesta.

-¡Callad!-Ordenó Jo.-Oigo algo.-Observó un reno blanco al lado de una extraña máquina. Volvió a mandarle silencio a su equipo y se lanzó sobre el animal. Entonces una red los atrapó a los dos. Todos emitieron un gritito asustado.

-¡Jo!-Gritaron su equipo.

-¡Lo tenemos!-Gritaron las Ovejas.

-¡No!-Gritaron Noah e Izzy que también estaban allí.

-¡Au!-Gritó Jo mientras el reno la atacaba con sus cuernos.

-¡Tenemos el reno!-Gritó Courtney. Corrió hacia la máquina y le pidió a su equipo:-¡Ayudadme a llevarlo!- Su equipo arrastró la maquina lo más rápido posible hacia la tribu.

Los Monos corrían tras ellos en busca de su compañera.

_**Jo: **__Ahora veo que mi equipo me aprecia. Todos corrían detrás de las Ovejas para salvarme. Eso me ha enternecido._

_**Noah: **__Por mi hubiera estado mejor que la entregaran con Jo. Quizás así se quedaba en Mongolia._

_**Lightning: **__Yo solos Sha-corrí para atrapar al bisonte._

_**Izzy: **__A mí es que me gusta seguir a la multitud que corre como loca._

-¡Soltad a Jo!-Gritó Gwen.-¡La necesitamos para…mmm… Estar todos!

Brick paró en seco y por primera vez miró a la red. Entonces vió a Jo siendo atacada por el reno.

-¡Tenemos que parar! ¡Jo se hará daño!-Les gritó a su equipo. Pero ninguno lo escuchaba. Todos tiraban de la red sin darse cuenta de que Jo estaba ahí. Entonces el chico sacó su navaja multiusos y partió la red. Tanto Jo como el reno salieron del reno. Jo cayó al suelo frente a su equipo y el reno huyó bosque adentro.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Eva que parecía querer lanzarse sobre él. Y eso hubiera hecho sino fuera porque B y Mike la agarraron.

-Lo siento…-Intentó justificarse Brick. Jo le miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Era la primera vez que hacía eso con un chico desde lo de Félix.

_**Jo: **__Me ha recordado tanto a él. Él también se comportaba así conmigo. Al principio…_

Entonces por todo el bosque resonó la voz del chef.

-¡Ya tenemos ganador! ¡Los Canguros! Soldados, dirigíos todos aquí. Si ninguno de los dos ha encontrado un reno será eliminado uno de cada equipo.

_**Noah: **__¡Ups!_

_**Brick:**__ ¡Ups!_

Pronto todos llegaron a la aldea de los hombres reno. El Chef los recibió de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó el hombro. Todos negaron con la cabeza a la vez.-Pues entonces nos veremos todos…

-¡Esperad!-Chilló Harold saliendo de una cabaña. Llevaba un reno con los cuernos rojos.-¡Tenemos nuestro reno!

Todos se quedaron mirándolo boquiabierto.

_**Harold: **__Es increíble lo útil que puede ser un bote de pintura roja._

-Entonces…-El Chef miró a las Ovejas-Aquí acaba vuestra racha de victorias.-Todos se quejaron ruidosamente.

**Ceremonia de eliminación**

_**Brick: **__Hasta aquí he llegado. _

_**Courtney: **__Como he dicho Eva me las pagará. Trent y Brick también la quieren fuera. Solo me queda el voto de Lindsay para que se vaya._

_**Lindsay: **__(Mira dudosamente el pasaporte de Brick o Eva, después sella uno)_

El Chef ocupaba el lugar que ocupaba normalmente Chris.

-Yo no soy Chris así que nos saltaremos la parte de la explicación.-El hombre sacó una bandeja con siete bolsas de vómito.

-La primera es para Lindsay.-La chica cogió la suya alegremente.-También tienen una B y Trent.-Los dos chocaron los cinco al recibir su bolsa.-Mike y Anne María vosotros seguís en la tropa.

-¿Tropa?-Se burló Anne María con una risita.

-Quedan dos bolsas.-Señaló el Chef.-Y está es para Courtney.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó Courtney levantándose de su asiento y cogiendo la bolsa.-¡Lo sabía!

Brick se mordía las uñas mientras que Eva parecía tranquila.

-Vale y la última bolsa de la noche es para…

…

….

….

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

….

….

-¡Brick!-El chico no se lo podía creer.

-¿Qué?-Exclamaron Eva y él a la vez.

-Muy fácil. Tu equipo ha decidido que debes marcharte y no volver NUNCA MÁS.-Le explicó sarcásticamente el Chef. Eva se levantó e intento pegarle un puñetazo a Brick.

-Te dije que me las pagarías.-Le dijo Courtney con una sonrisa maliciosa.-¡Y siempre cumplo mis promesas!

-¿Has sido tú?-Gritó Eva.- ¡Asquerosa!-Gritó lanzándose sobre la castaña. Todos los que estaban en la grada se apartaron y Eva acorraló a Courtney en un rincón. Entonces un dardo se clavó en el hombro de Eva y esta cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Ahora!-Gritó Courtney pateando a Eva tirándola por la trampilla. Después le tiró el paracaídas y chilló:-¡Cógelo!

Después se dirigió a la bodega asegurándose de que nadie la seguía. Allí estaban Duncan y Gwen.

-No lo has hecho del todo mal Gwen. Tú equipo lo ha hecho horrible.-Dijo Courtney con una sonrisa malvada.- Pero la próxima vez… ¡Quiero a Disney fuera!

Gwen asintió de mala gana y Courtney salió de la bodega.

**Chef: **¿Conseguirá Courtney eliminar a Disney a través de Gwen? ¿Se vengará Jo de las Ovejas y Noah? ¿Y qué le ocurre a Noah? Descubridlo en el próximo episodio de Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro

**Monos Rabiosos**

Noah

Harold

Dawn

Jo

Gwen

Izzy

Disney

Lightning

**Canguros Coquetos**

Zoey

LeShawna

Scott

Blaineley

Tyler

Dakota

Justin

**Ovejas Bobas**

B

Courtney

Trent

Lindsay

Mike

Anne Maria

Brick

**Clasificación**

29* Cameron

28* Sam

27* Staci

26* Sierra

25* Geoff

24*Bridgette

23* Eva

Bueno y aquí acaba el paso de Eva por Drama Total El Mundo en Peligro. No ha sido un gran paso pero ha sido algo más largo que en IDD (donde solo compitió 4 capítulos). No sé si esperabais que ella durara más pero al final no iba a ser así. Realmente Brick iba a ser el expulsado pero al final he cambiado de idea y eliminar a Eva porque no iba a aportar nada más al fic. Bueno para sus fans volverán a verla en la Secuela.

No sé pero tengo una extraña manía a maltratar a las mujeres de los Monos. Primero fue Disney, luego Gwen y ahora Jo. Las tres han acabado mal en un reto y con más de un par de moratones.

¿Qué creéis que le ocurre a Noah? Aún ni yo lo sé (Xd). ¿Pero seguirá jugándosela retando a Jo y el Chef? Hablando del Chef ¿Qué os ha parecido como presentador? La verdad es que no se me da demasiado bien cuando se trata de escribir sobre el Chef pero bueno…

El temor de Gwen se ha hecho realidad. Han descubierto a Duncan. Y encima la peor que lo podía descubrir. ¡Courtney! Ahora Gwen tiene que encargarse de que su equipo pierda y que Disney sea eliminada. ¿Pero por qué quiere tanto ese dinero? Tendréis que esperar a los siguientes capítulos para saberlo.

Y ahora a responder Reviews:

**Xandra19: **Tienes toda la razón. ¡Es un asco de canción! Suena mal y solo está escrita. De verdad que tengo que encontrarles a alguien (que se vea capaz de aguantarlas) a Katie y Sadie. Aunque no sé si es posible. Me gusta escribir pero no hago milagros xd.

**Tommiboy: **Me alegra de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y es verdad me puse a escribir y cuando acabé me di cuenta de lo largo que había quedado. Realmente Chris se merece eso. Cuatro temporadas de torturas y crueldades pues el karma se lo ha devuelto (Ya era hora). No sé si te ha hecho el peso mi Chef como presentador. No creo que lo haya plasmado como es él pero hice lo que pude.

**Nachi123: **Me alegra de que te hayan gustado. Y tienes razón. Jo también tiene derecho a enamorarse. Ahora ya sabes su nombre: Félix y también que antes se comportaba bien con ella. Pero me temo que no podré hablar mucho de él durante el concurso. Quizás en alguna secuela Heather y Alejandro decidan investigar un poco sobre él. Y si Bridgette quiere mucho a Geoff. La razón que renunciara no es porque se enterará del engaño. Solo quería hablar con él y aclarar las cosas. Al final lo hicieron y me alegro (espero que tú también). Bueno de hecho elegí a Heather y Alejandro por eso. Por sádicos y malvados. Y en cuanto a Beth necesitaba a alguien con buen corazón para controlarlos y pensé en ella.

Pues nada el próximo capítulo se llamará "Figura de hielo" y la alianza volverá a tener una víctima (porque en este la antagonista fue Courtney).

Comentad y Reviewad.


	11. Capitulo 11: Bienvenidos al Far West

En el último episodio de Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro nuestro Jumbo Jet aterrizó en Mongolia. Allí se organizó unas carreras sobre caballos hasta la centenaria tribu de los hombres reno que ya está desapareciendo. Una vez allí les mandé cazar un reno. Pero como no son muy listos acabaron atrapando al reno junto a Jo. Por eso Brick la liberó y su equipo tuvo que enfrentarse a la ceremonia de eliminación. Para sorpresa de Brick su equipo le prefirió a él antes que a Eva que se marchó después de recibir una dosis enorme de tranquilizante para ballenas. ¿Conseguirá Gwen sabotear a Disney? ¿Seguirá el soldado Noah desafiándome? Espero que no. Descubridlo en el episodio más sádico y bestial de… ¡Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro.

**Capítulo 11: Bienvenidos al Far West**

Scott estaba tumbado en uno de los sillones mientras una de las azafatas le masajeaba el cuello. A su lado Dakota dormía con unas rodajas de pepino en los ojos. Más allá LeShawna, Tyler y Zoey jugaban a cartas.

-¡He ganado!-Chilló Tyler tirando sus cartas sobre la mesa.

-Tyler…-Comenzó LeShawna intentando parecer comprensiva.- Estamos jugando al póker no al UNO.-El chico se entristeció mientras las otras dos reían. Scott dejó de prestarles atención cuando alguien le dijo a la azafata que se fuera. Ese alguien era Justin.

-Blaineley nos llama.-Le dijo.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Ni idea. Solo me ha dicho que te lleve para allá. Respondió Justin encogiéndose de hombros. De mala gana, Scott siguió a Justin hasta el sitio más profundo del vagón de primera. Donde nadie podía oírlos. Blaineley estaba sentada mientras miraba en una carpeta verde sucio. Dentro había cantidad de papeles y fotos de los concursantes. Scott logró ver algunas suyas y eso le dio escalofríos.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Justin mirando una foto suya mientras le lanzaba besos.

-¡Dame eso!-Exclamó Blaineley quitándosela de las manos.-La necesito para mi archivo.

-¿Tú archivo?-Preguntó Scott lleno de curiosidad.- ¿Qué es TU ARCHIVO?

-Veréis antes de que comenzará esta temporada revisé todas las anteriores. Y aquí está mi premio.-Dijo señalando la carpeta.- Tengo toda la información necesaria de todos los que están aquí. Igual que sé que lo que más ama Justin es a sí mismo y que Scott tiene remordimientos es de que eliminó a Dawn la temporada anterior.-Justin asintió dando entender que era verdad pero Scott se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-No te enfades. Mi carpeta será útil para eliminar a todos y cada uno de ellos.-Dijo echando una ojeada al resto de su equipo.

-¿Para qué nos llamaste?-Preguntó Justin que parecía impacientarse.

-Pues verás en el capítulo anterior por culpa de la autora casi no tuvimos protagonismo así que he decidido que nos reunamos para elegir a quien eliminar.-Explicó la rubia. Entonces abrió la carpeta y Justin y Scott pudieron ver el montón y el montón de folios, informes, imágenes y apuntes que guardaba Blaineley.

_**Justin:**__ Realmente ha sido un poco… horripilante. Juntad su cara deforme, sus uñas y una carpeta llena de información tuya. ¡Es peor que un día sin perfume!... Buen, no tanto._

_**Blaineley: **__Una servidora está bien preparada._

Sacó una tabla donde había una imagen de todos. Las caras de Cameron, Staci, Sierra, Eva, Sam, Bridgette y Geoff estaban tachadas con una enorme cruza roja.

-Bien, tenemos a Courtney. Una rival muy fuerte que lo hará todo para ganar. También está Lightning que llegó a la final la temporada pasada y en nuestro equipo la mejor clasificada ha sido LeShawna.-Comenzó Blaineley. Después les hizo un repaso de todos los concursantes que podían ser una amenaza.

-¡Los has dicho a todos!-Exclamó Justin.

-Todos no.- En ese momento Tyler saltaba sobre la mesa celebrando otra victoria errónea.-No le dije a él.

-Bien pues creo que debemos hundir a los Monos. Ellos son más.-Propuso Justin.

-Pues yo opino lo contrario. Vayamos a por la Ovejas. Ellos son menos y luego podemos dejar que se hundan solas. Así los Monos se confiaran y así luego el golpe será más fuerte.-Dijo Blaineley mientras sacaba un informe sobre cada miembro de las Ovejas. Los dos chicos la miraron espantados.- ¿Qué? Ya os he dicho que soy una mujer preparada.- Después los tres comenzaron a discutir sobre quién sería su siguiente víctima.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó Duncan. Gwen estaba sentada en una caja frente a él. Como siempre le había llevado un poco comida y habían charlado. Sin embargo aquel día Gwen parecía más triste que nunca.

-Seguiré obedeciéndola.-Contestó Gwen mirando al vacío. -No tengo otro remedio.

-¿Por qué no dejas que lo cuente? No importa. Solo me echaran de este asqueroso avión.-Le dijo Duncan.

-Pero y si Chris decide expulsarme contigo. O si mi equipo se entera y me vota por engañarlos.-Exclamó Gwen. Después varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.-¡No puedo permitírmelo!

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Duncan curioso y a la vez preocupado por la chica.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó otra voz tras ellos.-Ambos se giraron sobresaltados y vieron que Courtney se acercaba a ellos.-Explícamelo.-Se sentó a su lado cruzándose de piernas y escuchó a Gwen.

-No tengo por qué decírtelo.-Dijo Gwen. A pesar de que intentó que esas palabras sonaran simpáticas sonaron mucho más desagradable de lo que Gwen quiso.

-No hace falta que te pongas así, Gwennie.-Respondió burlonamente Courtney.-Realmente no me importa para que quieres el millón de dólares. Lo importante es que elimines a Disney.

Gwen asintió seriamente. Duncan le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Courtney.

-¿Por qué eres tan mala?- Le preguntó.

-¿Cómo tú lo fuiste conmigo hace dos temporadas?-Dijo Courtney levantándose de un salto y acercándose amenazadoramente hacia él.-¡Tú enseñándome lecciones de benevolencia! Ja-Se burló la chica y luego se giró a Gwen.

-Encárgate de que tú novio.-Puso un tono muy burlón en esta palabra.-No me moleste demasiado. O se me escapará.

-¡Serás…!-Saltó Duncan alzando un puño pero Gwen lo detuvo.

-Déjalo.-Simplemente dijo. Courtney volvió a reír malvadamente.

-Así me gusta Gwen.-Courtney comenzó a alejarse de ellos. Antes de salir por la puerta se giró y dijo: Recuerda que quiero a Disney fuera.- Después salió de la bodega con la cabeza bien alta.

Noah estaba sentado en el vagón de segunda. Buscaba a Izzy pero no la encontró allí dentro. Tampoco estaba Disney así que se sentó y sacó su libro. Apenas llevaba un par de páginas cuando el Chef entró en el vagón.

-¡Soldados!-Masculló.-¡Formen filas!-Nadie se movió.-¡Venga!-Todos los que estaban allí salieron del vagón.

-¡Qué calor!-Exclamó Lindsay al salir. Estaban en un lugar extenso parecido a un desierto. Había muy poca vegetación y a lo lejos se veían tres casas amuralladas.

-¡Bienvenidos al Far West!-Gritó el Chef señalando al frente. Entonces Noah se dio cuenta de que llevaba un ridículo sombrero vaquero. El chico rio.

-Te queda muy bien ese sombrero, cowboy.-Dijo riendo el chico. Su comentario fue secundado por las risas de los demás concursantes. El Chef se puso rojo de rabia.

-¡Por culpa de vuestro gracioso amigo el equipo de los Monos recibirá una penalización!-Chilló el hombre. Noah sintió que casi todos los de su equipo le lanzaban una mirada de reproche.

-¿Y dónde estamos?-Preguntó Zoey.-Este lugar está desierto.

-Este es el lugar más caluroso y seco del mundo.-Anunció el Chef.

-¿El Sahara?-Preguntó Courtney escéptica.

-¿Marte?-Preguntó Lightning tontamente.

-¿Moda-Landia?-Preguntó Lindsay ilusionada.

-No, no y ¿Qué es eso?-Contestó el Chef.-¡El valle de la muerte!

-¿Pero ahí no te mueres?-Preguntó Dakota que comenzó a teclear más rápido las teclas de su móvil.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de eso tú sola?-Le preguntó Noah sarcásticamente. Dakota le miró extrañada.

-Sí. ¿Por?-Noah se dio una palmada en la frente.

_**Noah: **__Suerte que la estupidez no se contagia._

-Bien, ¿Veis aquellos fuertes de allá al fondo?-Preguntó el hombre. Todos asintieron.-Pues son los fuerte que vosotros debéis proteger.-El Chef hizo una señal con las manos y un pasante dejó una caja en el suelo.-¡Tened!-Gritó extendiéndole un rifle a Anne María. De repente todos los concursantes palidecieron.

-¿P-Para qué es eso?-Consiguió preguntar Trent.

-El objetivo será derribar los fuertes enemigos, acabar con todos los todos los miembros de los otros equipos o conseguir la bandera que hay en la caseta y llevarla a la vuestra. Cualquiera que haga esto ganará.

-¿Y para qué son…?-Preguntó Dawn mirando la caja llena de armas.

-Pues para dispararos o destruir el fuerte. No hace falta ser muy listo.-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros el Chef. Después comenzó a repartir las armas entre todos los concursantes que las cogieron con mucho cuidado.

_**Disney: ¡**__El Chef se ha vuelto loco! ¿Tengo que utilizar esto? (Pregunta señalando el arma) No voy a ser capaz… Quizás si es Courtney… ¡No! (Lanza el rifle al suelo) ¡Es la influencia de las armas!_

-Pues venga. Elegid fuerte.-Todos se dirigieron hacia los fuertes. Pero el Chef agarró a Noah por un hombro.-Esperaos. Vosotros tendréis que quedaros con aquel fuerte.-Dijo señalando el que estaba más a la derecha.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-Preguntó Harold.-Parece incluso más grande.

-¡Agachaos!-Gritó el Chef. Cogió uno de los cañones y disparó hacia el fuerte, derrocando una de las torres.

-Ahora ya no lo es.-Rio el hombre mientras los Monos corrían hacia el fuerte.

_**Jo: **__Ese estúpido de Noah ha metido la pata hasta el fondo._

_**Lightning: **__Sha-Perfecto. Creo que vamos a perder este desafío. Creo que un desafío en marte sería mejor._

Pronto los tres equipos estuvieron en sus respectivos fuertes. Con un megáfono el Chef hizo sentir su grito:

-¡Comenzad!-Retumbó su voz.

-Creo que no me siento bien.-Dijo Zoey que estaba sentada en un lado.-Yo no pienso disparar.-Dijo finalmente dejando el arma recostada en una pared. LeShawna, Tyler y Dakota hicieron lo mismo que ella.

-Venga equipo, que vamos a perder.-Les animó Blaineley.

-Pues prefiero irme a casa que matar a alguien.-Le contestó Zoey.

-Pues yo no. ¡Haré lo que sea para ganar!-Chilló Blaineley, cogió una pistola y la metió en su bolsillo.-Si me disculpáis tengo que ganar un reto.-Se dirigió a la puerta y apuntó.

_**LeShawna: **__Hay que reconocer que esa chica los tiene bien puestos._

Lindsay jugueteaba tontamente (y peligrosamente) con una pistola.

-¡Deja eso!-Le gritó Mike quitándosela de las manos.-Lindsay le miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lindsay?-Le preguntó a Mike.

-Es peligroso.-Respondió Mike alejándose para hablar con el resto. Lindsay siguió sentada y entonces se acercó al montón donde los demás habían dejado sus armas. Cogió una y apuntó a Mike.

**Lindsay: **_Siempre me han gustado las pistolas de agua. Una vez remojé a mi mejor amiga Bell y nos lo pasamos muy bien. Creo que mi nueva amiga Lindsay también se reirá. (Saca el arma)_

-¡Eh, Lindsay!-Chilla la rubia apuntando a Mike.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta él cansinamente mientras se gira. Entonces todo ocurrió muy lento. Los demás se alejaron de Mike, Mike intentó alejarse y Lindsay disparó.

-¡Ahhh!-Chilló el chico antes de caer fulminado al suelo. Todos se acercaron a él corriendo. Lindsay reía mientras Brick parecía que iba a vomitar.

-¡Mike!-Dijo Courtney cogiéndole de una mano.-¿Me oyes?-Una cosa roja le resbalaba por el pecho. Todos parecían petrificados del miedo y la tristeza.

-¿Se ha dormido?-Preguntó Lindsay acercándose. Hasta ella se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

-Si.-Respondió Trent mirándola tristemente.-Para siemp…

-¡Estoy vivo!-Chilló Mike levantándose de golpe. Brick se desmayó y todos soltaron un grito ahogado.-¡Son pistolas de Paintball!-Chilló secándose la pintura de su camiseta.

_**Trent:**__Pffiu (Se seca el sudor de la frente)_

_**Chef: **__Yo quería utilizar armas verdaderas pero producción no me dejo. Demasiado caras._

-Yo opino que deberíamos robar la bandera.-Propuso Disney.-No pienso matar a nadie.-Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Alguien debería quedarse aquí a vigilar.-Ordenó Jo.

-Por mucho que me duela voy a sacrificarme y me quedaré.-Exclamó dramáticamente Noah, sentándose en un rincón y leyendo un libro.

-Yo también me quedaré.-Se ofreció Harold. Finalmente Dawn y Gwen se sentaron en un rincón subieron a la muralla para vigilar desde la lejanía.

El grupo formado por Disney, Lightning, Jo e Izzy caminó con cuidado por la zona. Los fuertes parecían inactivos y nada parecía que fuera a atacarles. Pero se equivocaban. Tras un cactus Blaineley los observaba fijamente.

**Blaineley: **Si tengo que arrasar algunas vidas para ganar el millón lo haré. ¡Nada ni nadie me detendrá!

Blaineley apuntó a la más cercana a ella: Jo.

"Es por una buena causa"-Se convenció a si misma antes de apretar el gatillo. Uno de los proyectiles alcanzó a la chica entre los omoplatos y esta cayó al suelo. Los otros tres se giraron asustados y vieron a Jo tirada en el suelo y Blaineley apuntándolos con un arma. Los tres se quedaron petrificados hasta que Disney agarró de una mano a Lightning y lo empujó mientras corrían. Izzy iba tras ellos saltando y riendo.

-¡Me recuerda a mis tiempos en Júpiter!-Reía la chica. Hasta que una de las balas de Blaineley la alcanzó e Izzy cayó hacia delante. Disney y Lightning seguían corriendo cogidos de las manos sin mirar atrás.

-¡Deteneos!-Gritó Blaineley tras ellos. No había parado de disparar en todo momento. Entonces la persecución acabó. Lightning y Disney se encontraron frente al fuerte de los Canguros y habían quedado arrinconados por la rubia.

-¡No quiero morir!-Lloriqueó Disney. Lightning no dijo nada pero su expresión reflejaba miedo.

-¡Hasta nunca!-Chilló Blaineley apuntando a Lightning. Apretó el gatillo y luego disparó. La bala se clavó en la madera.-¡He fallado!-Maldijo la chica y volvió a apuntar. Apretó de nuevo y luego…nada.-¿Qué?-Se preguntó extrañada.

En los pocos segundos que tardó Blaineley en meter más balas en la recarga Disney se fijó en que algo le chorreaba en el hombro. Pintura. Entonces lo entendió todo.

-¡Es pintura!-Le chilló a Lightning-¡Dispara!-El chico tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero fue más rápido que Blaineley. Sacó su pistola y le disparó. Le alcanzó en el pecho.

-¡No!-Chilló Blaineley.- ¡Mi vestido!-Exclamó mientras intentaba sacarse la mancha.

-Son de pintura.-Suspiró Disney. Miró a Lightning y se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazada a él.-¡Lo siento!-Dijo levantándose de un bote. Ambos estaban sonrojados.

_**Lightning: **__Su mano era tan cálida… (Se sonroja). ¿Esto es amor? ¿O son gases? Creo que es amor…_

**-**¡Tortolitos!-Gritó Scott desde arriba de la muralla. Junto a él estaban los demás miembros del equipo. Ya todos sabíanque las armas eran de pintura. En pocos segundos Lightning y Disney se vieron apuntados por 8 armas. Salieron huyendo de allí. Por suerte ninguno les alcanzó. La única que fue alcanzada fue Blaineley que quedó empapada por pintura. Lanzó una mirada furiosa a su equipo. Cuando iba a disparar una voz retumbó por todo el valle.

-¡Mike, Blaineley, Jo e Izzy! ¡Estáis todos descalificados!-Resonó la voz del Chef.

Ahora ya todos (excepto Dawn, Gwen, Harold y Noah) sabían que las armas eran en realidad de pintura así que se pusieron manos a la obra.

-Tenemos que aprovechar ahora que ellos no saben que son de pintura.-Propuso Courtney a su equipo.

-¿A por quién vamos?-Preguntó Lindsay que se había puesto un sombrero de almirante. En sus manos llevaba un mapa con los dos fuertes marcados.

_**Lindsay: **__¡La almirante Lindsay la Guapa ha vuelto! Voy a hacer un duro trabajo, llevaré mis tropas a la guerra, les entrenaré, les enseñaré a disparar. ¡Y todo respetando los límites de la última moda!_

-¿No eras tú la almirante?-Preguntó Anne María.-¡Pues decidelo tú!

-Mmm...-Dudó la rubia.-¡Este!

-Ese es el nuestro.-Le respondió Trent alzando los ojos al cielo. B y Courtney rieron. Brick se acercó tímidamente.

-¿Y si hacemos un 6-43?-Todos le miraron extrañados.

-Explícate, unicejo.-Le ordenó Anne María de mala manera.

-Pues nos dividimos en tres grupos.-Cogió el mapa de Lindsay y marcó unas rutas.-El primero se queda aquí. El segundo ataca a este y el otro espera detrás del fuerte enemigo. Cuando todos se acerquen a la parte delantera para proteger el fuerte el otro grupo entrará a atacar.-Todos le miraron con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?-Le preguntó Trent.

-Por si no lo habíais notado soy un cadete de militar.-Dijo Brick, contento de ser útil a su equipo.

_**Brick: **__Mi sargento estará orgulloso de mí. He madurado tanto. Ya no me hago pis cuando cojo un arma. _

_**Brick: **__(Mira a los lados e intenta arrancar la cinta) ¡No quería decir eso! ¡Dadme la cinta!_

-Bien, ¿quién quiere quedarse aquí?-Pregunta Lindsay intentado retomar de nuevo el mando. B levantó una mano y Anne María tan solo dijo:

-Aquí tengo espejo.-Se roció el pelo de nuevo.

-Bien pues Trent y Courtney atacaran por delante y Lindsay y yo esperaremos detrás.-Mandó Brick señalando las rutas en el mapa.-¡Buena suerte, cadetes!-Chilló poniéndose una mano en la frente.

_**Lindsay: **__¿Qué se ha creído ese cadete? ¡YO soy la almirante Lindsay la guapa! ¡Yo sigue la última moda de París! ¡El verde militar hace… 10 años que no está de moda!_

-¿Y a quién atacaremos?-Preguntó Trent mirando el mapa.

-Bueno, los Monos son menos. Jo e Izzy han sido eliminadas.- Brick entregó los prismáticos al chico.-Mira hacia allá.-Señaló más allá del fuerte de los Canguros.

-Son Lightning y Disney. Perseguidos por los Canguros.-Se mostró preocupado Trent.

-Déjame verlo.-Pidió Courtney mirando cogiéndole los prismáticos y riendo cuando vió a Disney huyendo. Brick la ignoró y dijo:

-Eso quiere decir que solo son cuatro en el fuerte.-Sonrió Brick.-Es nuestra oportunidad.-Lanzó una mirada cómplice a Courtney, Trent y Lindsay y armados hasta los dientes salieron del fuerte.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirán?-Preguntó Anne María. B no le respondió y se sentó trasteando con un par de aparatos.- ¿Tú no hablas mucho, verdad?-Preguntó Anne María. B no respondió.-Creo que este reto va a ser divertido.-Se quejó la chica cogiendo unos prismáticos y mirando al fuerte enemigo.

-¿Izzy ha muerto?-Preguntó Noah tristemente. Ellos aún no sabían que las armas eran de pintura.- ¡No puede ser!-Se lamentó. Todos estaban tristes y sin ganas de responder.

-¿Quién ha sido capaz de matarlos?-Preguntó Gwen tristemente. Nadie contestó. No tenían ganas de hablar. Entonces se oyó un golpe en la puerta principal. Se giraron y Harold corrió sobre la muralla para ver quién era.

-¡Son Trent y Courtney!-Un disparó pasó rozándole la cabeza y el chico saltó sobre Dawn asustado.

-¡Huyamos!-Gritó la chica dejando caer a Harold.-¡Por la puerta trasera!

Los cuatro corrieron hacia la puerta trasera y la abrieron. Salieron al exterior y siguieron corriendo.

-¡La bandera!-Chilló Harold y volvió atrás.

"Sabotea a tu equipo"-Las palabras de Courtney resonaron en la cabeza de Gwen y decidió ir tras ella. Dawn y Noah siguieron corriendo hasta toparse con Brick y Lindsay que les barraron el paso.

-Siempre pensé que este concurso acabaría conmigo.-Se quejó Noah lamentándose. Noah cerró los ojos y Dawn abrazó a Bigotes. Después fueron alcanzados por varias balas cada uno.

-¿Los hemos perdido?-Preguntó Lightning. Los dos se habían escondido tras unas piedras en un intento de librarse de los Canguros. Disney se asomó y vió a los Canguros alejándose.

-Creo que sí.-Respondió.-Cuando te diga corremos.-Le avisó

-Sha-Vale.-Dijo Lightning. La chica volvió a asomarse para controlar que ya no estaban y se topó cara a cara con LeShawna.

-¡Ya!-Gritó la chica mientras LeShawna avisaba a los demás. Lightning comenzó a correr seguido de la chica y con los Canguros pisándoles los tacones.

Lightning se giró y disparó a lo loco. El disparo alcanzó a Tyler en la entrepierna. Tyler soltó un grito de dolor y se tiró al suelo haciendo tropezar a Scott, Justin y Dakota. Los cuatro cayeron al suelo.

-¡Ahora!-Gritó Lightning. Los dos de los Monos aprovecharon para sacarle una considerable ventaja a sus rivales. Entonces llegaron al fuerte de los Canguros. Con las puertas abiertas de par en par.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-Preguntó Disney lanzándole una mirada cómplice a su compañero.

-¿Besarnos?-Preguntó Lightning esperanzado.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Respondió extrañada la chica.-¡Entra!-Empujó a Lightning dentro del fuerte enemigo y cerraron las puertas. Poco después los Canguros llegaron y se vieron encerrados fuera.

_**Lightning: **__Yo prefería mi idea…_

-¿Cómo entramos ahora?-Preguntó Scott golpeando la puerta. LeShawna y Zoey levantaron los hombros. Desde arriba se asomaron los dos intrusos con dos pistolas cada uno.

-¡Saludad!-Gritó Lightning. Después comenzaron a disparar. LeShawna, Zoey y Dakota consiguieron escapar de los disparos y refugiarse tras Scott y Justin que fueron cubiertos por pintura.

_**Justin: **__¡Mi piel perfecta cubierta por pintura! ¡Se me abrirán los poros y se me estropeará el cutis!_

De nuevo la voz del Chef retumbó en el valle.

-¡Noah, Dawn, Tyler, Scott y Justin estáis descalificados!-Gritó.

-Han eliminado a Dawn y Noah.-Se asustó Harold que aferraba la bandera fuertemente. Gwen estaba sentada a su lado. Estaban dentro de la caseta agazapados tras la mesa. Habían bloqueado la puerta con las sillas y un armario. A pesar de eso los intrusos golpeaban la puerta y estaban consiguiendo entrar.

-Tenemos que huir de aquí.-Murmuró Harold. Gwen asintió.

_**Gwen: **__Courtney armada persiguiéndome. Es como todas esas pesadillas que siempre tuve._

_**Courtney: **__Yo armada siendo obligada a disparar a Gwen. ¡Mis mejores sueños hechos realidad!_

-Pero aquella es la única salida.-Señaló Gwen la puerta que estaba atrancada.-¿Cómo saldremos?- Harold señaló el cañón que tenían en un rincón.

-Eso tiene que funcionar.-Explicó Harold trasteando con él.-¿Lo probamos?

Gwen levantó los hombros y miró hacia la puerta. Ya podía ver uno de los brazos morenos de Courtney asomándose por la rendija de la puerta.

-¡Hazlo!-Gritó. Harold encendió la mecha.

Scott y Justin salieron del campo de juego.

-Vayamos al fuerte de las Ovejas.-Dijo Scott-Allí debería estar nuestra víctima.

-¿No esperamos a Blaineley?-Preguntó el otro mirando hacia atrás.

-Mejor no.-Respondió el pelirrojo.-Está loca.-Argumentó.-Hemos llegado.-Anunció.

-¿Tienes claro el plan?-Preguntó Justin tocando la muralla de madera. Scott asintió y Justin llamó a la puerta.

Anne María estaba arriba hablando con Mark que recargaba todas las armas.

-Sigue así. Lo haces muy bien.-La animó la chica asomándose a la muralla para ver quién era.

-Hola.-Saludó Justin.-¿Me dejas entrar?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-Le preguntó la chica.

-Porque somos los únicos bellos en este maldito concurso.-Le contestó el chico.-Tenemos que compartir nuestros trucos de belleza.-Anne María le lanza un bote de laca y otro de bronceador.

-¡Esto es lo único necesario!-Responde Anne María luego hizo intención de volverse pero Justin volvió a llamar su atención.

-¿Te gustaría firmar un contrato para ser modelo?-Preguntó Justin. Anne María se mostró muy interesada en la oferta.

-¿Llevas alguna arma?-Preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

-Estoy eliminado.-Dijo Justin alzando los brazos para demostrarle que estaba lleno de pintura. Anne María abrió la puerta y Justin entró. En ese momento Scott aprovechó para escabullirse dentro del fuerte y completar su plan: Destruirlo.

¡BOUM!-El cañón rompió la caseta e hizo que Gwen y Harold salieran disparados hacia atrás. La bala había hecho estallar la caseta y Brick, Trent, Gwen y Lindsay estaban empapados de pintura. Courtney no tardó en levantarse y disparar a Harold que seguía en el suelo. Pero el chico lo esquivó ágilmente.

-¡Solo es pintura!-Se sorprendió Harold. Otra bala pasó rozándole un brazo y Harold comenzó a correr perseguido por Courtney. Harold corría desesperado pero pronto tuvo que detenerse. Courtney se plantó delante de él y le gritó:

-Ja, Ja. No has podido conmigo.-Después disparó y Harold se tiró al suelo. Courtney se acercó a él y le arrancó la bandera de las manos.

-Esto está ganado.-Comenzó a correr de vuelta a su fuerte.

Disney y Lightning seguían en el fuerte de los Canguros.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó el chico. Habían estado un rato intentando alcanzar a las tres chicas pero al final habían huido y estaban fuera de su alcance. Ahora los que estaban atrapados eran ellos. Tenían la bandera pero no podían llevarla a su fuerte.

-Ni idea.-Respondió la otra.-LeShawna, Zoey y Dakota no van a dejarnos salir de aquí.

-Habría que Sha-descalificarlas antes. ¿Pero cómo?-Pensaba en voz alta Lightning.

-Mmm… ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?-Preguntó la chica señalando el bolsillo del chico.

-¿Esto?-Dijo Lightning sacando unas cuantas balas de pintura de su bolsillo.-Son balas de pintura. Hay montones en aquel armario.-Respondió señalando una puerta que había a su derecha. Disney se dirigió al armario y lo abrió. Dentro descubrió montones de balas de pintura y un cañón igual al que Harold había disparado minutos antes.

-¡Un cañón!-Se alegró la chica.-Ayúdame a llevarlo hacia allí.-Le pidió Disney al chico. Lightning se levantó de un bote y la ayudó a llevar el cañón. Después entre los dos lo llenaron de pequeñas balas de pintura. Finalmente lo apuntaron hacia las tres chicas que estaban reunidas. Pensando la manera de echarlos del fuerte.

-¿Crees que les hará daño?-Preguntó Disney algo preocupada.

-Es pintura.-Respondió Lightning, después encendió la mecha. Disney y Lightning se alejaron de allí y se taparon las orejas.

-¿Qué es aquello?-Preguntó Dakota mirando hacia la muralla. Zoey y LeShawna se giraron para ver lo que Dakota quería decir.

-Es…-Comenzó LeShawna.

-¡Cañón!-Gritó Zoey. Cuando las tres quisieron comenzar a huir ya tenían pintura hasta dentro de las orejas. La voz del Chef sonó por todo el valle.

-¡Lindsay, Brick, Trent, Gwen, Harold, LeShawna, Zoey y Dakota estáis descalificadas!

Lightning y Disney gritaron y el chico abrazó a Disney.

-¡Suéltame!-Le gritó la chica dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

_**Disney: **__(Enfocándole a la cara)____¿Qué le ocurre a Lightning? Está muy raro. No me gusta nada. (La cámara enfoca el confesionario entero y Lightning está a su lado.) No te ofendas._

_**Lightning:**__ No me ofende. Porqué cambiarás de idea. (Disney lo mira con cara extrañada) Lo harás._

-¡Tenemos que ir a nuestro fuerte!-Dijo Lightning.

-Corramos.-Propuso Disney empujándolo. Lightning la cogió, se la cargo en los hombros y se la llevo corriendo mientras la chica chillaba:

-¡Bájame!-Pero Lightning no la escuchaba.

Scott estaba escondido tras una biga de madera. B estaba sentado frente a él y delante suyo había una catapulta. Era de metal y tenía montones de cables y botones. Entonces B vió a Justin dentro de su fuerte y corrió hacia Anne María para echarlo.

-No pasa nada, B.-Quitándole importancia al asunto.-¡Voy a ser modelo!-Le gritó emocionada la chica.

_**B: **__(Encoge los hombros)_

En ese momento Scott aprovechó para romper varios cables y apretar algunos botones. Entonces se alejó corriendo de allí. B volvió para trastear con la máquina. Miró con los prismáticos y vió a Lightning cargando con Disney a lo lejos. Cargó la catapulta con varios proyectiles de pintura y le dio a una palanca. Entonces la catapulta hizo un ruido extraño y B lo miró con cara de horror.

En esos momentos Courtney llegó al fuerte.

-¡He ganado!-Chilló Courtney saltando de alegría. Entonces la catapulta de B explotó arrasando el fuerte y manchando de pintura a B, Anne María y Courtney. En esos momentos Lightning dejó suavemente a Disney sobre el suelo. Frente a la única torre que quedaba en pie de su fuerte.

-Gracias.-Dijo Disney algo molesta. Entonces un helicóptero se acercó a ellos y dejó caer una escalera de cuerda. De ella bajó el Chef.

-¡Habéis ganado!-Felicitó el hombre. Del helicóptero también bajaron los descalificados que felicitaron a Lightning y Disney

-¡Nunca lo habría imaginado!-Chilló Jo.-El tonto y la inocentona han ganado por nosotros.-Se sorprendió la chica.

-Me tomaré eso como un cumplido.-Le sonrió Disney. Después llegaron los otros de su equipo para felicitarlos y el Chef gritó con el megáfono:

-¡Teniendo en cuenta que las Ovejas se han quedado sin participantes en el juego, sin fuerte y sin bandera pierden!-Gritó Chef. -Bien, nos vemos en la ceremonia de eliminación.-Gritó mientras las Ovejas se quejaban.

**Ceremonia de eliminación**

_**Anne Maria: **__Todo fue culpa de B. Su cachivache destruyó el fuerte. ¡Y manchó mi pelo! (Marca su pasaporte)_

_**Lindsay: **__La estrategia de Trick me quitó mi mandato. (Vota a Brick)_

_**Courtney: **__Anne María dejó entrar a Justin en el fuerte. Seguro que él causó la explosión. (Vota a Anne Maria)_

_**Mike: **__Lindsay casi me mata de un infarto o de un balazo. (Marca el pasaporte de Lindsay)_

-Vale. Todos lo habéis hecho horriblemente hoy exceptuando a alguien. Ese alguien es Courtney y está salvada.-Dijo el Chef lanzándole una bolsa a la chica.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó la chica.

-Trent tú también estás salvado. Mike también está salvado.-Los dos chicos chocaron los cinco celebrando su estancia en el concurso.-Bien esta bolsa es para…

…

…

-¡Lindsay!-Gritó el hombre y le lanzó la bolsa.-¡Quedan todos bolsas y tres concursantes por lo tanto…!

-¡Ya sabemos el procedimiento!-Le gritaron todos al unísono.

-Vale, vale. También está salvado…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**-¡**Anne María!-La chica cogió su bolsa contenta y luego comenzó a rociarse de nuevo.-Vale queda una bolsa y…-El hombre cayó cuando todas las miradas cayeron duramente sobre él.-Vale. El último salvado de hoy es…

…

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

…..

….

…..

….

…

….

….

-¡Brick!-Chilló. B miró a su alrededor tristemente. A un lado de la puerta estaba Scott y lo saludó malvadamente.

"! Otra vez él! "Pensó el chico furiosamente. Intentó chillar el nombre del chico pero no pudo. El chef lo cogió de los hombros, le puso el paracaídas y apretó el botón que le hizo caer.

-¡Ahhh!-Gritó el chico mientras caía. Las ovejas abandonaron el vagón de eliminación.

**Chef: **¡Y B es el octavo eliminado de esta temporada! ¿Qué pasará en el próximo episodio con Lightning y Disney? ¿Conseguirán ganar un reto sin B las Ovejas? ¿Conseguiré proponer un reto más sangriento? Descubridlo en el próximo episodio de… ¡Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro!

**Votos**

**B: **Anne Maria, Brick, Trent

**Anne María: **Courtney, B

**Lindsay: **Mike

**Brick: **Lindsay

**Monos Rabiosos**

Noah

Harold

Dawn

Jo

Gwen

Izzy

Disney

Lightning

**Canguros Coquetos**

Zoey

LeShawna

Scott

Blaineley

Tyler

Dakota

Justin

**Ovejas Bobas**

Courtney

Trent

Lindsay

Mike

Anne Maria

Brick

**Clasificación**

29* Cameron

28* Sam

27* Staci

26* Sierra

25* Geoff

24*Bridgette

23* Eva

22* B

Me ha gustado escribir este capítulo porque me ha recordado a Paintball Deer Hunter y es un episodio que me gustó mucho de IDD. También porque he podido incluir el Lightning x Disney. Parece que Lightning ha aprendido a amar a otro que no sea él xd. Pero parece que Disney no está muy convencida con eso. ¿Afectará eso al Trent x Disney? ¿Se aprovechará Courtney? No os lo pienso decir xd.

Bueno B fue eliminado y encima de nuevo por Scott. Realmente si B no lo estuvieran siempre saboteando sería un gran participante porque, aunque no habla, cae bien y es muy útil en el equipo. Pero B no iba a serme más útil y he tenido que eliminarlo. Así que lo siento a sus fans.

Brick por fin ha sacado su verdadera naturaleza de sargento militar y aunque no haya funcionado la estrategia creo que podría ser un buen reto para él. Aunque al final su equipo ha ganado.

Realmente Blaineley tiene una obsesión por ganar. Hoy he mostrado su carpeta a la que a partir de hoy lo llamaré "El archivo". Realmente se estudió a sus contrincantes y podría decirte que zapato usa Izzy, cuantos botes de laca utiliza Anne en un mes o cuantos centímetros mide la nariz de LeShawna. También sabe otras cosas pero tendría que poner Rated M para decirlas xd.

Bien a responder Reviews:

**Nachi123: **Realmente Courtney podía ser la persona que lo podía descubrir y es que los odia a ambos por igual. Bueno lo único que te puedo decir sobre porque participa razón es que tienes toda la razón. Es algo MUY importante para ella. Pero es un tema que quiero tratar más a fondo y no creo que aún sea el momento de desvelarlo. En cuanto a lo que le pasa a Noah tampoco puedo decir mucho. Solo decirte que seguirá provocándolos (A Jo y el Chef) un poco más. Bueno siento no haber podido poner BrickxJo en este capítulo y si, estará difícil buscar un rincón para Félix. Bueno yo siempre lo digo: Eva es muy buena concursante pero nunca llegará lejos. En fin su problema de ira es un gag muy divertido para las Secuelas.

**L J H 27: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y también que un nuevo usuario se anime a dejar reviews. Courtney da un miedo aterrador. Si fuera Gwen tendría pesadillas con ella (En este capítulo se ha revelado que las tiene xd) Y bueno como has visto el Chef ha planteado un reto peligroso pero no consiguió que las armas fueran de verdad. Hubo un momento en que me planteé si hacer las armas reales pero decidí que sería demasiado sádico xd.

**Xandra19:** Si, desde TDA Courtney se ha vuelto muy tramposa. Con lo simpática que parecía en IDD y lo que ha cambiado xd. Bueno el motivo de que Gwen la obedezca no es en si que descubran a ella sino más bien para que su equipo no decida eliminarla por tener contacto con gente del exterior. Que mala es la envidia xd. El motivo, sin embrago, no lo diré aún.

**Tommiboy: **Me encanta que te encantara el capítulo (que raro suena xd). Como dije más arriba Eva no llegará lejos pero su ira puede crear montones de escenas graciosas tanto en fics como en la serie real. Y creo que si finalmente Courtney dejara a Eva pelear con los yaks Eva ganaría xd. Y creo que Courtney madurara (pero no en este fic xd). N fin ella quiere ser abogada y nadie quiere que una loca los defienda. xd.

Bien comentad y reviewad.

El próximo episodio se llamará: "Visita al Conde Drácula" y como podéis suponer es el reto de terror y se celebrara en Transilvania. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	12. Capitulo 12: Visita al Conde Drácula

**Atención este es un capítulo de orientación terrorífica. Si eres algo sensible y no te gustan las escenas de terror mejor no leas este cap. ¡Advertidos quedáis! (Risa malvada xD)**

En el último episodio de Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro el Chef buscó el reto más sádico hasta el momento pero se vió truncado cuando tuvo que utilizar pistolas de pintura en vez de armas reales. Todos los equipos tuvieron que proteger sus fuertes. Tras persecuciones, explosiones, emboscadas, fugas, robos y abrazos Lightning y Disney ganaron el reto para los Monos mientras que B hizo perder a su equipo (Con MUCHA ayuda de Scott) y fue eliminado. Con eso ya solo nos quedan 21 concursantes. Los que participaran en el reto más terrorífico de… ¡Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro!

**Capítulo12: Visita al Conde Drácula**

Harold miró por la ventana. Era de noche y parecía que hacía mucho frío. El Chef les había dicho que pronto aterrizarían y Harold se preguntaba dónde y porque era de noche.

-¿Aterraremos de noche?-Preguntó más para sí mismo que para su equipo.

-Supongo.-Dijo Jo sin darle importancia.- ¿Y qué? ¿Tienes miedo de la oscuridad?

-C-Claro que no.-Respondió Harold ofendido.-Es solo que siendo el Chef…

-La verdad es que estoy deseando que vuelva Chris.-Respondió Dawn la cual meditaba en un rincón.-Su alma es un poco más pura.

-¿También ves almas?-Preguntó Harold sorprendido. Dawn asintió y Jo puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Vas a creértela?-Preguntó la rubia.- ¡Está loca!-Exclama.

-No lo estoy. Tú alma es masculina y ruda pero también tienes tus temores.-Respondió serenamente la otra que seguía meditando.- ¿Quién es Félix?

Jo se sonrojó y se mostró enfadad.

-¡No hagas eso!-Le gritó y seguidamente se marchó de allí.

_**Harold: **__¡Lee el pensamiento! ¡Es increíble!_

_**Jo: **__Esa chica me pone de los nervios._

_**Dawn: **__Realmente su alma no decía nada de Félix. Tan solo la oí en el confesionario decir ese nombre. (Ríe) ¡Pero la curiosidad me mata!_

En ese momento llegó Disney y parecía preocupada.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Le preguntó Dawn. Disney sacó una carta que llevaba en el bolsillo y se la entregó. Estaba dentro de un sobre rosa con corazones pintados.

-¿Es de Lightning?-Preguntó Dawn y la otra asintió.-Le ha dado fuerte. Dicen que el amor mueve montañas.-Reflexionó luego. Luego abrió la carta y se encontró un poema mal escrito y con un montón de tachones.

-Ay… Esto me recuerda tanto a los haikus que le escribía a mi Bomboncito de anís.-Suspiró Harold pensando en LeShawna. Las dos chicas le miraron extrañadas y entonces llegó Lightning corriendo. Parecía muy feliz.

-Buen nombre.-Le dijo a Harold.-Ahora te llamaré así.-Añadió girándose a Disney.

-Como me llamas así te mato.-Le amenazó Disney.-Y Lightning…

-¿Si?-Preguntó el chico.

-Por decimoquinta vez… ¡No estamos saliendo!-Le gritó la chica. Lightning sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Cómo te gusta hacerte la difícil.-Dijo riendo. Dawn y Harold no pudieron evitar reír y Disney puso cara de desespero.

**Disney: **Lightning me parece un gran chico pero él no es Trent. ¡Y Courtney no se me adelantará! (Lightning entra en su confesionario) ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Fuera! ¡Es privado! (Le empuja hasta fuera) Me desespera. (Dice tristemente la chica)

**Lightning: **Le gusto.

Mientras en el vagón de segunda Trent tocaba de nuevo su guitarra. Todos le escuchaban (en especial Courtney). ¿Todos? En realidad LeShawna y Tyler no. Ambos estaban un poco más alejados de los demás. Era LeShawna quien había "convocado" la reunión así que Tyler no sabía que pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le preguntó a la chica.

-¿Recuerdas que nos aliamos para encontrar el malvado?-Tyler asintió.-Mira que he encontrado. Del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un trozo de papel y se la entregó a Tyler. Tyler la miró fijamente y dijo:

-Es una buena foto de Bridgette. ¿Por qué la has tachado?-LeShawna tomó aire. ¿Por qué se había aliado con Tyler?

-¿No lo entiendes? Eso quiere decir que alguien tenía a Bridgette como objetivo y como consiguió eliminarla tachó su foto.

-O puede ser alguien que odie a Bridgette.-Respondió Tyler.

-Tiene su lógica…-Respondió LeShawna sorprendida de que fuera Tyler quien lo pensara.- ¿Pero cómo explicas esto?-Dijo sacando otra foto. Esta vez de Cameron.

-¿También le caía mal Cameron?-Preguntó el chico.

-Yo creo que ambos fueron víctimas del antagonista de esta temporada. Y ahora sabemos que no está en los Monos.-Tyler lo miró extrañado.-Porqué estas fotos aparecieron aquí está mañana y ninguno de ellos ha entrado aquí. Por lo tanto tiene que haberle caído a alguno de los que estamos aquí. Descartándonos a nosotros quedan once sospechosos.

-¿Lindsay también es sospechosa?-Pregunta Tyler preocupado. LeShawna lanza una mirada a Lindsay que se está haciendo una trenza. Se le cae la goma del pelo y cuando al recogerla se levanta se golpea con el banco.

-Vale. Diez sospechosos.-Aclaró la chica.

En ese momento el Chef entró en la sala y todos se giraron. Iba vestido con un smoking elegante y el pelo (La peluca) repeinado para atrás. También llevaba una enorme capa. Sus colmillos eran muy afilados.

-¡Ah!-Gritó Lindsay dando un paso atrás. El Chef sonrió satisfecho.

-¿A que doy miedo?-Pregunta el hombre.

-¡Es Mickey Mouse!-Exclamó la chica abrazándolo.-Siempre quise abrazarlo.

-Lindsay, ¿Tu estupidez es enfermedad o costumbre?-Le preguntó Noah sarcásticamente.

-Creo que costumbre. ¿Por?-Dijo ella inocentemente. Noah puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué haces vestido de rico que no va al dentista?-Preguntó (de nuevo irónicamente) Noah. El Chef le lanzó una mirada furibunda y preguntó amenazadoramente:

-¿Quieren usted y su equipo otra penalización?-Noah gruñó algo enfadado pero no contestó.- El reto de hoy será, como os debéis imaginar, en Transilvania.-La compuerta se abrió y los concursantes se encontraron frente a un castillo de aspecto tétrico y terrorífico.

-Que miedo…-Dijo Disney a la cual le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Tranquila yo te defenderé.-Lightning dio un paso al frente y sacó pecho.

-Gracias.-Respondió ella cansinamente.

-Debéis encontrar al Conde Drácula. Aquel que ha asustado esta población durante años. El que vive en este castillo. Pero lo más importante no es encontrarlo.

-¿Qué es más importante que ganar?-Preguntó Blaineley alzando una ceja.

-¡Conservar la vida!-Sonó desde dentro del castillo. Era una voz espeluznante y muy grave. Todos saltaron hacia atrás y el Chef comenzó a reír.

-Buena suerte.-Dijo sonriendo burlonamente. Disney tuvo un escalofrío.

Entonces le cayó una gota en la mejilla. Miró hacia arriba y vió que unas negras nubes cubrían todo el cielo. Volvió a tener un escalofrío. No le gustaba nada aquello. Entonces un rayo cayó y todos pegaron un bote del susto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Chef había desaparecido de delante suyo.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?-Preguntó Dakota mirando a los lados. Temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Y el Jumbo Jet?-Preguntó Trent señalando donde antes estaba el avión.-No lo oí despegar.

-Nadie lo ha oído despegar porque… Ha desaparecido.-Dijo sombríamente Gwen. Todos se giraron hacia ella. Lo cierto es que Gwen también daba un poco de miedo. Su pelo negro y verde le cubría casi toda la cara y el rímel se le había corrido formando unas manchas negras alrededor de sus ojos. Su ropa oscura no ayudaba nada.

-D-Das miedo.-Dijo Brick que estaba escondido tras Trent. Gwen encogió los hombros.

-Tendré que vivir con ello. ¿Vamos?-Preguntó dirigiéndose a Jo. Jo, un poco sorprendida, asintió y dirigió a su equipo hacia la enorme puerta del castillo.

-Entremos.-Ordenó después desapareció en las sombras. Poco a poco todos fueron siguiéndolos. La última Dawn que miró hacia atrás y deseó que aquella no fuera la última vez que los viera.

-¿A que esperamos?-Preguntó Courtney una vez los Monos desaparecieron.-Nosotros también tenemos que ir.-Se puso en marcha hacia la puerta pero cuando llegó a la puerta se dio cuenta de que nadie la seguía.- ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó la chica. Nadie respondió.

-Es que eso…-Comenzó Brick.

-No parece muy...-Dijo Trent llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-¡Da miedo!-Gritó Lindsay asustada. Courtney furiosa fue hacia ellos y los empujó.

-¡No tenemos tiempo!-Chilló y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaban dentro de las tinieblas.

-Solo faltamos nosotros…-Dijo Zoey mirando a sus compañeros de equipo. Blaineley tomó la iniciativa y dio un paso adelante.

-¡Venid!-Gritó. Nadie le hizo caso. LeShawna se quedó de brazos cruzados, Dakota miraba en su móvil y Justin y Scott se miraron.-Creo que guardé el arma del reto pasado…-Pensó en voz alta Blaineley. Antes incluso de que acabará la frase su equipo ya estaba dentro del castillo y Blaineley sonrió. Luego entró corriendo tras sus compañeros. Para su sorpresa la puerta se cerró tras ella haciendo que el castillo se sumiera en la total oscuridad. Incluso alguien como Blaineley se asustó.

-¡Justin! ¡Scott!-Gritó. Su voz temblaba. Al ver que nadie respondía comenzó a gritar más alto.- ¡LeShawna! ¡Dakota! ¡Zoey!-Ninguno le respondía. Entonces tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. Al caer se mojó las manos con un líquido pegajoso y líquido.

-¿Qué es esto?-Se preguntó a sí misma la chica. Palpó con que se había tropezado pero no descubrió que era. Era duro y suave. Entonces una de las ventanas estalló y un rayó iluminó el recibidor del castillo. Delante de Blaineley estaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Scott. El chico no se movía y toda su ropa estaba manchada de sangre. No vió nada más. Ni vampiros ni cadáveres. Blaineley comenzó a retroceder sentada como estaba. Le temblaban tanto las piernas que era incapaz de levantarse. Entonces topó con algo. Se giró y en la penumbra vió una silueta alta que sostenía algo en sus manos. La silueta la cogió por el cuello y la estranguló. Entonces la lanzó contra la pared más cercana. Blaineley, muy dolorida, intentó levantarse y huir. Pero fue muy tarde para ella. Notó como algo puntiagudo y frío se le clavaba en el cuello y solo pudo gritar de terror.

El grito de Blaineley resonó por todo el castillo sobresaltando a todo el mundo.

-¡Ahhh!-No pudo evitar gritar Dakota. Ella junto a LeShawna, Justin y Tyler habían logrado escapar de aquella figura horripilante que había atacado a Scott. Zoey también había desaparecido aunque creían que ella estaba a salvo en algún lugar del castillo.- ¿Por qué ha tenido el Chef que traernos aquí?-Se lamentó la rubia. Con sus tres móviles de recambio, por lo menos podían ver a su alrededor.

-Concentremos en salir de aquí.-Dijo solamente LeShawna.-Ya no me interesa nada este reto, nena.-Reconoció LeShawna. Los demás asintieron temerosos.

Mientras, los Monos habían subido las escaleras y ahora andaban por un corredor que parecía no acabar nunca. A ambos lados había retratos muy antiguos que parecían seguirles con los ojos. Gracias a Harold y Noah habían conseguido encender un par de antorchas que permitían ver a su alrededor.

-¿Adónde vamos?-Preguntó Gwen girando la vista.- ¿No hemos pasado ya por aquí?-Dijo al ver un cuadro de una mujer regordeta que cantaba opera. La mujer giró la vista hacia ellos y Gwen apartó la vista de ella.

_**Gwen: **__He visto montones de películas de terror. Ojalá estuviera aquí Duncan. Habríamos ganado este reto. Bueno siempre se llevan primero a los que se enrollan o al buen chico/a. Por lo tanto Disney será la primera en irse seguro, perderemos y la eliminaremos. (Sonríe satisfecha) ¡Soy un genio!_

_-¿_Habéis oído eso?-Preguntó con la voz rota Disney.-Parecía un…

-Gruñido.-Acabó Noah la frase. Izzy comenzó a saltar de alegría.

-Espero que sea un hombre-lobo. Hace tiempo me mordió uno. Es por eso que siempre me eliminan antes de la luna llena.-Comenzó a reír mientras hacía la rueda. Después se giró hacia su equipo.- ¿Creéis que es un hombre lobo?-Preguntó alegre.

-N-No.-Contestó Dawn señalando tras ella. Todos parecían aterrados. Izzy se giró y se encontró frente a frente con un perro enorme de tres cabezas. La cabeza (las tres) del animal tocaba el techo.

-¡Oh!-Dijo Izzy enternecida e intentó acariciar al perro.

-¡No hagas eso!-Chilló Noah cogiéndola de las manos y empujándola para que corriera. Tras ellos, el resto del equipo y finalmente el animal de tres cabezas.

-¡Guau!-Gritó Izzy alzando las manos en el aire.- ¡Mi segunda huida de un cerbero!

-¿Tú segunda…?-Preguntó Noah pero no pudo terminar la frase porque una de las zarpas del animal casi le alcanza. Miró atrás. El animal ya había ganado terreno mientras que él se estaba quedando atrás. Esprintó hasta ponerse en cabeza y se lanzó de cabeza contra la primera puerta que vió. Se golpeó la cabeza pero la puerta no se rompió.

-¡Aparta!-Dijo Lightning abriendo la puerta y saltando dentro con Disney (que parecía muy incómoda y asustada) en brazos.

_**Noah: **__¿Lightning ha sido más listo que yo? Creo que tengo que abandonar este concurso antes de que me vuelva como los demás. (Lindsay entra en su confesionario) __**Lindsay: **__Perdona Nova, ¿Es esto la cocina? (Noah niega y Lindsay se va) __**Noah: **__¡Tengo que abandonar!_

-¡Entrad!-Gritó el chico. Una vez estuvieron todos dentro Lightning cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Ayudadme!-Gritó. Gwen, Harold e Izzy acudieron en su ayuda y entre los cuatro sujetaron la puerta hasta que el animal se marchó.

-Salvados…-Musitó Dawn dejándose caer sobre un sillón polvoroso rojo.-Bien hecho, Lightning.-Le felicitó pero Lightning no la escuchaba pues estaba reanimando a Disney.

_**Disney: **__¡Odio esto! ¡No me gustan nada las películas de miedo! De pequeña me daba miedo hasta mi sombra. (Se gira, ve su sombra y se sobresalta) ¡Este reto va acabar conmigo!_

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Gwen apuntando con la antorcha al interior de la sala. Entonces todos pudieron ver la sala.

-Madre…-Comenzó Gwen.

-…Mía.-Acabó Dawn por ella. Se encontraban en una enorme habitación de mujer. A un lado estaba el vestidor.

-Ese vestidor es más grande que mi cuarto.-Dijo Harold boquiabierto. Gwen entró al vestidor y ojeó los largos vestidos y ropas que había allí.

-Son preciosos…-Murmuró acariciando un largo vestido negro. Todas las ropas allí eran de color negro excepto una. Era un flamante vestido rojo que dejaba los hombros al are y llegaba hasta el suelo.

-¿Quién tiene tanta ropa?-Preguntó Dawn mirando a su alrededor. Salieron del ropero y se fijaron en el resto de la habitación. La cama era muy blanda y los edredones estaban algo arrugados como si alguien se hubiera tumbado recientemente.

-Ella tiene tanta ropa.-Le respondió Harold un rato después. Había abierto uno de los cajones de tocador y sostenía un trozo de papel pequeño y arrugado.

-¿Es una foto?-Preguntó Noah. Harold asintió y se la mostró. Era una bella mujer. Estaba maquillada y el pelo sin recoger le caía por la espalda, ondeándole al viento. Vestía el precioso vestido rojo de la mujer y además llevaba un collar de esmeraldas.

-Parece muy vieja.-Pensó en voz alta Gwen que observaba la foto fijamente.

-Lo es.-Le respondió Harold.-Aquí hay una inscripción. 4 de octubre de 1654.

-¿No os recuerda a alguien?-Preguntó Izzy entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí. Creo que tiene la misma cara que Lindsay.-Respondió Dawn.

-Yo más bien creo que es Zoey.-Reconoció Noah.

-¡Disney!-Exclamó Jo.- ¡Es clavada a Disney!-Todos asintieron y volvieron a mirar la foto. La misma nariz, el pelo color café y los labios rosados.-Son clavadas.

-¡Disney!-La llamó Izzy para comprobarlo. La chica seguía en el vestidor acompañada de Lightning.

-¿Sí?-Respondió ella desde el interior del ropero pero entonces la puerta salió volando. Un hombre vestido con capa larga y con el pelo repeinado hacia atrás entró en la sala. Clavó su vista en todos y cada uno de ellos. Helándoles la sangre.- ¿Cómo me queda?-Salió la chica sonriendo.-Lightning ha insistido en que me lo pongo.-Disney llevaba puesto el largo vestido de la mujer y lo lucía sonriendo. Entonces vió el extraño ser (Ya que no lo podemos llamar persona) y se quedó petrificada.

-¿Diana?-Preguntó el vampiro acercándose a ella. Ella negó con la cabeza y retrocedió hasta refugiarse tras Lightning. El chico también parecía asustado pero sacó valor y le preguntó amenazadoramente:

-¿Tú quién eres?-El vampiro soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que las gafas de Harold se rompieran y que las antorchas se apagaran. Se oyó un grito general.

-Soy el señor de este castillo.-Era la misma voz que antes había gritado "Conservar la vida".-Y ella-Aunque no veían nada sabían que señalaba a Disney-es mi prometida.

-¿Qué?-Soltaron todos sorprendidos.

-T-Te equivocas de persona.-Intentó explicarse la chica. Como acto reflejo se encogió aún más tras Lightning.

-¿Te has prometido con ese viejo?-Le preguntó Lightning con tono de reproche.

-¡No digas tonterías!-Respondió ella ofendida.- ¡No le conozco de nada!

-¡Callad!-Gritó el hombre. Todos le obedecieron sin rechistar. Sintieron un batir de alas y luego Disney gritó. Después las antorchas volvieron a encenderse pero no había ni rastro del vampiro, ni de la chica.

-¡No!-Se lamentó Lightning-¡Ven aquí maldito vampiro!-Gritó furioso mientras peleaba contra una figura imaginaria.

-¡Es inútil!-Le detuvo Harold.

-Se la ha llevado…-Dijo tristemente Dawn. Todos guardaron silencio hasta que Jo gritó:

-¡Hay que ganar este reto!-Después se asomó a la puerta y miró a ambos lados.-No hay nadie. Es el momento.-Ella salió fuera pero nadie fue tras ella.

-¿De verdad sigue importándote el reto?-Preguntó Lightning con la sombra de la tristeza en la cara.-Entonces eres más malo de lo que creía.-Dicho esto salió de la habitación y giró en sentido contrario a donde iba Jo. Ella enfadad lo retuvo.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?-Preguntó ella.- ¡Somos un equipo y vamos todos por el mismo lado!

-Pues vamos a buscar a Disney.-Lightning la miró a los ojos. Reflejaban furia.- ¿No somos un equipo?

_**Jo**__: ¡Esa chica me está causando más problemas que ayudas! Primero su amigo Noah me cuestiona y ahora Lightning. ¡Tengo que acabar con ella!_

Al ver que todos seguían a Lightning, Jo dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar sola.

-¡Echaré adelante este equipo!-Gritó antes de girar y perderlos de vista.

Jo caminaba completamente sola, a oscuras y furiosa. Lightning y los otros se habían quedado con las dos antorchas y ahora ella no veía nada. Avanzaba despacio y sigilosamente para evitar encontrarse con más seres extraños. Se encontró con una pared y giró a la derecha. A lo lejos vió una luz. Aún estaba lejos pero era mejor evitarla. Se giró y entonces tropezó con una de algo. Era una armadura. Jo perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás. La armadura comenzó a moverse lentamente y a acercarse a ella. Levantó su espada y la dejó caer pero Jo fue más rápida y consiguió esquivarla. Comenzó a correr (Sin darse cuenta de que era en dirección a la luz) hasta que chocó con otro alguien. Lo tiró y Jo acabó sobre algo blandito.

-¿Jo?-Preguntó un hombre. Era la voz de Brick. Jo se levantó rápidamente y luego ayudó al chico a levantarse.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-Le preguntó Brick que llevaba una linterna en la mano. Esa era la luz que había visto antes.

-Me separé de mi equipo y luego me atacó una armadura.-Explicó la chica quitándole importancia. Brick le sonrió y luego la guio por los pasillos.

-Yo he salido a explorar.-Le explicó.-Mi equipo está escondido en una habitación. Es que hemos tenido un encuentro con…-Brick se paró angustiado. No quería recordar aquello.-Bueno que Mike y Lindsay han quedado inconscientes. -Se pararon frente a una puerta de madera muy gruesa. Brick llamó a la puerta. Dos toques flojo y uno fuerte. Entonces Courtney se asomó y le abrió.

-¿Por qué la traes a ella?-Preguntó Courtney alzando una ceja.-Te dijimos que buscaras agua para ellos.-Sobre una cama Lindsay y Mike reposaban. Jo se acercó a ellos y se le tocó la frente a Mike.

-Están helados…-Murmuro fingiendo preocupación. Anne María se sentó a su lado y tapó al chico.

-Nos encontramos el vampiro.-Explicó Anne María en voz alta.-Les mordió y desde entonces están así.-Se oyó que Brick jadeaba asustado. Anne María se acercó a su oído.-Él lo vió todo. Me parece que ha sido un shock para él.-Jo miró a Brick preocupada (Aunque por mucho que le costará reconocerlo, esta no era fingida).

-¿Dónde está tu equipo?-Le preguntó Trent mostrándose preocupado.- ¿Os habéis encontrado el…?-Jo asintió.

-Pero no ha mordido a nadie.-Añadió al ver la cara de horro que habían puesto todos.-Descubrimos que aquí vivía una mujer llamada Diana. Era la prometida del vampiro y se parecía mucho a Disney.-Comenzó a narrarles lo que habían descubierto, la sala, el ropero, la foto y el encuentro con el vampiro.

-¿Se la ha llevado?-Preguntó Anne María poniendo cara de horror. Jo asintió. Después Brick comenzó a jadear, muy nervioso. Anne María fue a atenderlo y lo tumbó junto a Mike y Lindsay. Jo se mostró realmente preocupada por el chico pues le afectaba mucho el solo nombramiento del vampiro.

-¿Y dónde se ha metido tú equipo?-Preguntó Courtney que desconfiaba de ella.

-Se fue a buscarla.-Respondió ella simplemente. No explicó nada de la discusión que había tenido con Lightning y de cómo había decidido ir en solitario.

-Pero eso es horrible.-Admitió Trent.-Tenemos que ir a ayudarla.-Jo agradeció que no preguntara más pero no le apetecía ir en busca de Disney.

-Pero, ¿Y el desafío?-Preguntó Courtney la cual temía perder de nuevo e reto

-¿Qué es más importante?-Le reprochó Trent.- ¿El dinero o una vida humana?

_**Courtney/Jo (pantallas partidas): **__¡El dinero!_

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Preguntó una voz femenina desde el pasillo. Sonaba asustada. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y por si acaso apagaron la linterna. Pero resultó ser Zoey la que entró.

-¡Mike!-Gritó al ver al chico allí tumbado. Después corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-Preguntó mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Anne María le explicó lo ocurrido y luego Zoey también le explicó lo que le había pasado a ella desde que habían atacado a Scott hasta ese momento.

- Hay que ir a salvarla.-Estuvo de acuerdo la pelirroja. Se acercó a Mike y le besó.-Volveré.-Le prometió y luego se acercó a los demás y sacando valor del dolor dijo:

-¿Nos vamos?-Sigilosamente salieron de la habitación y subieron unas escaleras. Las que llevaban a la parte más alta del castillo.

-Nunca lo lograremos.-Se quejó Justin.-Estamos perdido.-Llevaban casi tres cuartos de hora andando y parecía que en vez de acercarse se alejaban cada vez más de la salida. Justin ese apoyó en una de las paredes y se dejó caer.

-Tenemos que seguir.-Le animó LeShawna. A su lado, Dakota, parecía tan agotada como desesperada. Tyler también parecía cansado y su cara demostraba preocupación.

-¡Nunca lograremos salir de aquí!- Gritó en un arrebato de furia LeShawna dándole un puñetazo a la pared.

¡Clank!- Hizo la pared. Segundos después ante LeShawna se habría una entrada que se hundía en el suelo. La chica comenzó a bajar las esclareas a buen ritmo, creía haber encontrado la salida. Los otros tres la siguieron y se metieron dentro de aquel agujero que parecía no tener fin.

Tras cinco minutos bajando los Canguros llegaron a otra habitación. Sin embargo esta estaba casi vacía. No tenía ventanas y el único mobiliario que veían era un ataúd en el centro, en la pared más alejada de ellos había un armario y colgando de las paredes dos cuadros. El primero del vampiro, aunque parecía mucho más joven en el cuadro, y otro de una mujer.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Dakota mirando alrededor. Tyler se dirigió al ataúd central.

-Mirad.-Dijo.-Se han dejado este armario aquí tirado.-Se puso a trastear con la tapa del ataúd hasta que encontró el cerrojo. Lo apretó y tiró de la tapa para abrirlo.

-N-No lo hagas.-Advirtió Justin que se temía lo peor. Pero Tyler no le escuchaba. Abrió completamente el ataúd. Cuando vió su interior gritó y se alejó de allí. LeShawna y Justin se acercaron un poco y allí la vieron. Tumbada dentro del ataúd y con el vestido rojo pasión que tanto le gustaba. Su piel tenía un tono blanquecino que no parecía muy sano y estaba fría.

-¿Está…?-Preguntó Dakota desde la puerta. No se había atrevido a acercarse más.

**LeShawna: **No iba a dejar que una "Blanca nieves" me asustara.

La chica se acercó y tocó el pecho de la chica. Su corazón latía, despacio, pero latía. Entonces Disney abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces y los miró alternativamente. A LeShawna Y Justin. Ellos dieron un paso atrás asustados.

-H-huid…-Soltó con un hilillo de voz la chica. Entonces el ataúd comenzó a temblar y se elevó en el aire. Mágicamente voló sobre sus cabezas y allí se quedó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Dakota mirando (muy inquieta) el ataúd. Un grito desvió su atención. Un enorme murciélago había volado hacia Justin y se le había clavado en el cuello. El chico cayó al suelo. Y soltando su último aliento murmuró:

-Esc-capad. -Luego su vida despareció. Fue todo tan repentino que no les dio tiempo a reaccionar. Una figura se posó delante de ellos. Y soltó un bufido. Tyler, Dakota y LeShawna corrieron escaleras arriba pero cuando llegaron la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿Quién ha cerrado la puerta?-Preguntó desesperada Dakota mientras buscaba un resquicio por el que abrirla. La figura llegó rápidamente a ellos y se lanzó contra Tyler. Cuando el vampiro acabó y se apartó del chico, Tyler cayó rodando por las escaleras. Finalmente solo quedaban LeShawna y Dakota. Las dos chicas se abrazaron temblando de miedo.

-¡Eres la chica más culona y malhumorada que he conocido!-Se despidió Dakota mientras lloraba.

-¡Y tú la blanquita más superficial y rica que yo he conocido!-Le contestó LeShawna abrazada a ella. Ambas esperaban dolor sin embargo no ocurrió nada de nada. Abrieron los ojos y vieron que la figura había desaparecido. Las dos chicas utilizaron una piedra para abrir la puerta y huir de la habitación. Habían perdido a Tyler y Justin pero por lo menos sabían que Disney estaba bien y donde estaban los aposentos del Drácula. Corrieron como si el mismísimo diablo les persiguiera (Al fin y al cabo no había tanta diferencia). Hasta que resbalaron con algo. Era sangre. Las dos chicas intentaron levantarse pero cada vez que lo intentaban acaban de nuevo con el culo en el suelo. Dakota miró horrorizada como la sangre chorreba de las paredes y como todos los cuadros reían malvadamente mientras ellas intentaban salir del charco.

_**Dakota: **__Y fue cuando dije: ¿Quién vale más esos cuadros o yo?_

Dakota empujó a LeShawna y consiguió sacarla a ambas del charco.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Preguntó la morena desconcertada. Dakota se encogió de hombros y comenzaron a correr de nuevo. Hasta que se toparon con Lightning corría furioso. Le seguían casi todos los Monos excepto, claro estaba Disney, y Jo.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-Les preguntó Harold ayudando a levantarse a LeShawna. La chica se abrazó a él y Harold se sonrojó.

_**Harold: **__Al fin y al cabo creo que está prueba no ha sido tan mala (Tiene un murciélago mordiéndole el cuello) De hecho creo que ha sido buena._

-L-Lo vimos.-Intentó explicarse Dakota que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Todos las miraron interrogativos.

-Un vampiro.-Dijo con miedo LeShawna.- ¡Tenía a Disney!-Recordó entonces la chica. Otro escalofrío la recorrió el cuerpo al recordar lo pálida que estaba la chica. Entonces fue cuando Lightning se giró hacia ella y preguntó:

-¿Dónde?-Pero LeShawna no pudo acabar la frase. El vampiro de nuevo se posó frente a ellos y esta vez llevaba a la chica en brazos.

"_Flashback"_

Disney había visto como aquel terrorífico ser mordía a Justin y la huida de los otros tres. Intento detener al vampiro pero no consiguió moverse de dentro del ataúd. Un poco después llegó Tyler rodando por las escaleras. Y sintió un grito de mujer. En ese momento Disney se tiró del ataúd (Que seguía flotando en el aire) y antes de llegar al suelo un murciélago la recogió en su lomo. El murciélago tomó forma de persona y la volvió a dejar en el ataúd.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-Le preguntó el hombre. Tenía los ojos llorosos. Llenos de dolor. Disney sintió un poco de lástima pero no dijo nada. Entonces el vampiro apartó la vista de ella y la dirigió a las escaleras.- ¡Vienen más!- Después la cogió por la cadera y se la llevó volando.

"_Fin del Flashback"_

-¡Suéltala!-Gritó Lightning lanzando una roca al vampiro. Este la esquivó sin dificultad alguna y gritó:

-¡Oblígame!-Sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre y unas alas (de murciélago) le brotaron de la espalda. Después se lanzó en picado contra el chico que lo esquivó por poco. El vampiro silbó y entonces llegó el cancerbero que antes les había atacado. Persiguió a Harold y LeShawna que se marcharon corriendo por el pasillo. Poco después al animal los pilló y se los zampó enteros. El animal se acercó a ellos de nuevo.

-¡Detenle, por favor!-Gritó Disney horrorizada por la escena. No soportaba las peleas y ahora veía como sus compañeros desaparecían para siempre, uno a uno. El vampiro dejó de perseguir y la miró a ella.

-Con una condición.-Dijo el seriamente. La chica lo miró interrogativa.- ¿Diana, quieres casarte conmigo?-A la pregunta le siguió un silencio incómodo pero la chica miró a sus compañeros y finalmente respondió:

-Sí así los dejas vivir…-Pero había alguien allí que no iba a permitirlo. Y ese Lightning que se lanzó contra el vampiro y le agarró del cuello. El vampiro ni se inmutó y con una sola mirada Lightning cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!-Se horrorizó Disney soltándose del vampiro y acercándose a Lightning.-¿Estas bien?-Lightning levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación y murmuro.

-Sha-Perfecto.-El vampiro cogió a Disney por los hombros y se la llevó volando.

-¡Si alguno interrumpe la boda me encargaré yo mismo de que muera!-Amenazó lanzándoles una mirada de furia a los 5. Después se marchó volando

En ese momento Courtney, Trent, Jo, Brick y Zoey llegaron a una enorme sala. Parecía una iglesia y al fondo había un altar. Por el camino otra armadura los había atacado y por eso Anne María ya no estaba con ellos.

-¿Es una iglesia?-Preguntó Zoey observando cuidadosamente el mobiliario.

-No sé. -Dijo Courtney pasando un dedo por el mueble. Luego lo miró y vió que estaba completamente sucio de polvo.-Pero hace años que no limpian aquí.

-Cuidado. -Advirtió Trent.-Alguien se acerca.-Los cinco se escondieron tras uno de los bancos y llegó un hombre bien vestido, con pajarita y colmillos muy grandes. ¡El vampiro! Brick comenzó a temblar y clavó sus ojos en los afilados dientes del hombre. Parecía que fuera a desmayarse. Jo le puso un mano en el hombro para intentar relajarlo.

-Si no te callas te tiraré contra él.-Brick cerró la boca y no volvió a abrirla pero ahora temblaba mucho más.

_**Jo: **__No soy buena calmando a la gente._

Alguien entró tras el vampiro. Era una chica esbelta y llevaba un precioso vestido rojo. No podían ver su rostro porque lo llevaba tapado con un velo.

-Pronto llegaran los invitados.-Informó el vampiro a la mujer. Ella asintió con la cabeza. El hombre se acercó a ella e intentó besarla pero ella lo apartó de un bofetón. El hombre enfureció:-¿Qué te ha pasado, Diana?-El tono era una mezcla de furia y tristeza.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy ella!-Gritó la mujer. Su voz les resultó a todos muy familiar. -¡Yo amo a otra persona!

-¿Te refieres al chico moreno? ¿El tonto?-Preguntó el hombre. Esta vez parecía más extrañado que furioso.

-¿Lightning?-Preguntó la mujer.-El…-Pero con consiguió acabar la frase pues un hombre muy gordo y con cara de cerdo (literalmente) llegó a la sala.

-Te presentó al cura. Él nos casará.-Incluso detrás del velo los cinco chicos pudieron ver que la mujer hizo una exagerado mueca de asco. - Estoy impaciente.-Dijo el hombre sonriente. Después, él y el cura salieron de la habitación charlando animadamente.

La mujer le ignoró y fue a sentarse en un banco. Justo tras el que ellos estaban escondidos. La mujer comenzó a cantar muy flojito. Su voz era dulce y aguda pero pronto las notas se convirtieron en llantos. La mujer comenzó a llorar. Entonces la puerta se abrió y entraron corriendo en la sala seis personas que conocían muy bien.

-¡Disney!-Salto Lightning corriendo hacia la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ellos. Todos miraron sorprendidos a la chica y viceversa.

-¿Cuánto rato lleváis ahí?-Preguntó ella secándose las lágrimas.

-Mucho.-Respondió Courtney haciéndole entender que lo habían visto todo.

_**Courtney: **__¿Disney llorando por Lightning? No sé qué ha ocurrido pero esto me deja vía libre._

_**Trent: **__Siempre creí que entre ella y yo había feeling… Ahora veo que me equivocaba._

-¿Qué pasa, amor mío?-Preguntó el vampiro que volvía a entrar en la sala. Clavó sus ojos sobre Lightning.- ¡Tú!-Se lanzó en picado contra el chico que lo esquivó rápidamente. Soltó un silbido y enseguida aparecieron todos sus ayudantes. El cancerbero, un par de armaduras y el cerdo cura comenzaron a perseguirlos a todos por la sala. El vampiro se ocupó de Lightning y comenzó a lanzarse en picado contra él.

Disney miró a su alrededor. Por todas partes se veía gente huyendo y el suelo estaba manchado de sangre. Y todo por su culpa. Por culpa de aquel vestido estúpido. Comenzó a romper el vestido por la falda. No quería llevarlo más. Estaba tan entretenida que no vió como una de las armaduras se acercaba a ella y levantaba su espada amenazadoramente. Cerró los ojos esperando el dolor. Un dolor que nunca llegó. Cuando levantó la vista vió a Trent que había intentado salvarla. La espada le travesaba el pecho y Disney comenzó a llorar aún más desesperadamente.

Miró a su alrededor. Noah estaba tumbado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, más allá veía a Brick con una espada en el hombro y más lejos vió al cancerbero con el pareo verde de Izzy entre los dientes. Estaba sola. Todos habían desfallecido. Entonces vió movimiento a lo lejos. En un rincón Lightning, estaba arrinconado por los cinco seres infernales. Disney se decidió. Acabó de arrancarse la falda y se dirigió corriendo a donde estaba el chico y se interpuso entre el chico y el vampiro. El vampiro hizo atrás a las cuatro bestias y se acercó a la chica.

Entonces ocurrió algo muy extraño. El vampiro le sonrío y esa sonrisa se convirtió en una risa.

-¡Es increíble!-Reía el vampiro. Los otros dos lo miraron extrañados. Entonces miraron a los otros cuatro.

-¿Qué hace tanta gracia?-Preguntó Lightning que no comprendía nada. El vampiro se cogió la cabeza y comenzó a tirar.

-¡Chris!-Exclamaron los dos cuando el hombre se quitó la máscara y mostró su pelo engominado y su barba reciente.

-¿Estás loco?-Le preguntó Disney levantándose y señalando amenazadoramente con el dedo.-¡Sabes el miedo que he pasado!- Chris no paraba de reír y tras él el cura (Chef) y varios becarios también reía.-¡Estáis locos!-Se enfureció Disney. Mientras Lightning se masajeaba las sienes intentando asimilar la información.

-¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?-Preguntó el chico moreno.- Tú volabas, toda la sangre, el cancerbero, las espadas clavadas…

-Son todos efectos especiales.-Dijo mostrándoles unos hilos que colgaban su espalda. También sacó unas bolsas llenas de un líquido rojo y el cancerbero se abrió por la mitad mostrando a Mark (Con Anne María dentro). El Chef se acercó a Trent y sacó la espada que realmente no estaba clavada sino que se la habían encajado entre el torso y el brazo dando la impresión de que estaba clavada.

-¿Y por qué no se mueven?-Preguntó Lightning que parecía ir comprendiéndolo todo.

-Somníferos.-Reía Chris.-Lo que iba a deciros es que vosotros dos ganáis de nuevo para los Monos.- Rio Chris.

-¿Y por qué has hecho tú de vampiro? -Preguntó Disney mientras ya salían del castillo.

-¿Qué hay mejor que matar del miedo a mis concursante?-Preguntó Chris mientras comenzaba a reír de nuevo.

_**Disney: **__¿Cómo se puede ser tan retorcido? ¡Ha simulado la muerte de mis compañeros solo para tener una entrada triunfal! ¡Está loca!_

_**Lightning: **__Creo que lo Sha-entiendo…_

-¿Cuándo vamos a saber el perdedor?-Preguntó el Chef cuando ya estaban en el avión.

-Habrá que esperar a que se despierten. Tú mejor despega.-Dijo Chris levantando los hombros. Disney y Lightning estaban sentados en el vagón de primera. A sus pies estaban los concursantes dormidos por el efecto de los somníferos. Disney miró a Lightning. El chico tenía heridas en la cara y en el torso. Por su culpa… Entonces se levantó y se dirigió a él y le besó en la frente.

-Has sido muy valiente.-Le sonrió a Lightning luego volvió a sentarse en su sitio como si nada hubiera pasado.

Trent observó aquel beso y sonrió. Se alegraba por Disney pero había algo que no le gustaba… ¿Qué era?

Courtney también vió el beso. Sonrió muy satisfecha. Justo lo que esperaba.

Poco a poco todos se despertaron y Chris se acercó a ellos.

-Bien hemos revisado las grabaciones y el perdedor es…-Se miraron entre sí nerviosos.-¡Los canguros!

-¿Cómo?-Saltó Blaineley molesta por la derrota.-¿Por qué nosotros? Ninguno tiene al vampiro ni pruebas.

-Bueno, Brick y Trent tienen unas fantásticas espadas.-Dijo Chris simplemente.-Ahora os veo en la bodega de eliminación.-Los Canguros Coquetos se dirigieron al vagón de eliminación mientras

Courtney le hacía señas a Gwen para que bajara a la bodega. Allí comenzó a regañarla por no haber perdido y amenazó con contarlo todo pero Gwen prometió que la próxima conseguiría que Disney fuera eliminada.

**Ceremonia de eliminación**

**Scott: **Nosotros votaremos a Zoey. Si conseguimos eliminarla Mike quedará muy tocado y será una desventaja para su equipo.

**LeShawna y Tyler: **Creo que el que eliminó a Cameron, Bridgette y Geoff fue Blaineley. Por eso le votaremos. ¿Está claro Tyler?

**Tyler: **Claro, votamos a Dakota, ¿no? (LeShawna se palmea la frente)

-Bien tenemos solamente seis bolsas de vómito.-Anunció Chris que había retomado el control del programa.-Eso significa que uno de vosotros no podrá volver NUNCA MÁS. -Todos se miraron angustiados.-La primera bolsa es para… ¡LeShawna!

-¡Sí!-Celebró la chica.

-Tyler y Justin también están salvados.-Exclamó Chris lanzándoles una bolsa a cada uno.- Mmm.. ¡Scott!- Zoey gruñó mirándolo con furia. Scott le sonrió.-¡Dakota!-La chica cogió su móvil y comenzó a enviar mensajes.

-¿Para quién será está última bolsa?-Preguntó Chris poniendo cierto énfasis en la última palabra. Miro a Blaineley y Zoey alternativamente y después dijo:

-La última bolsa es para…-Zoey miró asustada a Blaineley pero la rubia parecía muy segura de sí misma.

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

….

….

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

-¡Blaineley!-La rubia cogió su bolsa y sonrió.

-De hecho ya lo sabía.-Sonreía con superioridad. Zoey se levantó y fue a coger su paracaídas. Miró tristemente a su equipo y se despidió. Cuando iba a ponerse en la trampilla Mike llegó corriendo.

-¡Zoey!-Gritó acercándose a ella y plantándole un beso en los labios.-No puedes irte. ¡Eres sin duda la mejor de este equipo de pardillos!-Gritó Mike señalando las gradas donde estaban sentados.

-¡Eh!-Se quejaron todos. Pero Mike los ignoró y siguió hablando con Zoey.

-No puede ser Mike.-Respondió la pelirroja acariciándole la mejilla.- Quédate y gana por los dos.-Después se dieron un último beso y Zoey se puso sobre la trampilla.- Te quie… ¡Ahhh!-Gritó cuando Chris la abrió.

-¡Estábamos hablando!-Le gritó Mike algo enfadado. Chris se encogió de hombros.

-Es un programa de media hora.-Respondió solamente. Mike parecía que iba a responderle pero entonces dio unos pasos atrás y se desmayó. Todos acudieron a su alrededor para ver que le ocurría.

**Chris: ¿**Qué le ocurre a Mike? ¿Me denunciará la familia se no se recupera? ¿Quién será el próximo expulsado? ¿Está cerca LeShawna de encontrar al culpable? Y ¿Qué pasara ahora que Trent vió el beso de Disney y Lightning? Descubridlo en el próximo episodio de… ¡Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro!

**Votos:**

**Zoey: **Scott, Blaineley y Justin.

**Blaineley: LeShawna**, Tyler

**Scott: **Zoey

**Justin: **Dakota

**Monos Rabiosos**

Noah

Harold

Dawn

Jo

Gwen

Izzy

Disney

Lightning

**Canguros Coquetos**

Zoey

LeShawna

Scott

Blaineley

Tyler

Dakota

Justin

**Ovejas Bobas**

Courtney

Trent

Lindsay

Mike

Anne Maria

Brick

**Clasificación**

29* Cameron

28* Sam

27* Staci

26* Sierra

25* Geoff

24*Bridgette

23* Eva

22* B

21* Zoey

Bueno, hoy ha sido un episodio muy duro. Primero porque era el de miedo, segundo porque la mitad de personajes "morían" y finalmente porque he querido ponerle el DRAMA que caracteriza esta serie.

Y hoy Zoey se ha convertido en la novena expulsada. Lo cierto es que Zoey es un personaje que me gusta pero su expulsión era necesaria para algo que tengo planeado… Pero no pienso decir nada al respecto.

Vaya, lo reconozca Disney o no, desde que Lightning enamoró de ella han comenzado a tener suerte y es que es el segundo reto que ganan para su equipo ellos solos. Bueno hoy ha demostrado que verdaderamente le importan sus compañeros. Pero Trent piensa que ellos dos son una pareja. ¿Aprovechará Courtney? Seguramente. No puede dejar escapar esa oportunidad **xD.**

¿Qué más? Ah si. Chris por fin ha vuelto de hacer sus servicios comunitarios. ¡Y por todo lo alto! Los ha matado a todos del susto. ¿Creen así los concursantes que se han librado del Chef? Lo dudo. Aún tienen que comer su comida. **xD **El paso del Chef como presentador ha sido corto (tres episodios) pero creo que cumplió su papel como asesino digo presentador. **xD**.

¡Ha responder reviews!

**Tommiboy: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y sobretodo de que Disney no fuera eliminada (Preferir a uno OC mío en vez de un personaje real como lo es B me halaga) Bueno de momento no ha reaccionado pues se acaba de enterar del Lightning x Disney pero en el cap. Siguiente seguro que lo veras.

**L J H 27: **Quise darle a Blaineley esa esencia de "Persona el fin justifica los medios" y ella se los estudió de cabo a rabo. Creo que eso les dará muchas facilidades a ella y sus dos compinches, También quise darle a Brick un aire más maduro en este capítulo. Al fin y al cabo él es un cadete,¿ no?. Bueno la verdadera Disney no era muy valiente antes de entrar al concurso pero se ve que después de enfrentarse a las torturas de Chris y el Chef se ha vuelto más valiente.

**Xandra19: **Entonces me salió bien. Mi intención era que el lector captará también el nerviosismo de los concursantes al tener que usar armas reales. Y dudo que Courtney hubiera disparado a Courtney, ella está bajo su control **xD. ** Bueno la reacción de Trent se ha podido intuir un poco en este capítulo pero ya se irá desarrollando más en capítulos de después.

**Nachi123: **Se que no me dejaste review pero bueno es más una respuesta a reviews posteriores **xD**. Hoy si que ha habido un poco de JoxBrick y también que Jo aún guarda un poco de temor a Félix.

Os dejo en mi perfil los links para ver los bocetos de Disney. El primero es la Disney normal y la otra la Disney con el vestido de este episodio.

En próximos capitulos pondré los logos de los equipos !Hasta pronto!

Comentad y reviewad.


	13. Capitulo 13: Figuras Heladas

En el último episodio de Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro nuestro concursantes visitaron Transilvania y allí tuvieron que entrar en el terrorífico castillo del Conde Drácula. Poco a poco todos cayeron en manos del vampiro y en un momento dado el vampiro secuestró a Disney para casarse con ella. Pero los tres equipos fueron a salvarla y de nuevo solo ella y Lightning quedaron en pie ganado así el reto. Los Canguros Coquetos perdieron y a pesar de las sospechas de LeShawna sobre Blaineley, Zoey fue la elegida para marcharse y Mike sufrió un desmayo después de que la chica se marchara. ¿Qué le ocurrirá a Mike? ¿Desenmascarará LeShawna al fin a Blaineley? ¿O Blaineley la eliminará a ella? ¿Qué pasará ahora que Trent cree que Lightning y Disney son novios? Descubridlo hoy en… ¡Drama Total: El Mundo en Peligro!

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Figuras Heladas**

-¡Estábamos hablando!-Le gritó Mike algo enfadado. Chris se encogió de hombros.

-Es un programa de media hora.-Respondió solamente. Mike parecía que iba a responderle pero entonces dio unos pasos atrás y se desmayó. Todos acudieron a su alrededor para ver que le ocurría. Chris los apartó con la mano y cogió a Mike por los hombros.

-¡Mike!-Le gritó.- ¡Mike! ¿Me oyes?-El chico seguía sin moverse y Chris ordenó al Chef que trajera la camilla.

-¿Quieres que intente despertarlo yo?-Preguntó Blaineley abriendo la mano y simulando dar un bofetón.-Estas bofetadas han conseguido muchos reportajes en revistas.-Reía la rubia sádicamente.

-Será mejor que os vayáis.-Les dijo Chris mientras los echaba a empujones.-¡Y no entréis!-Cerró de un portazo y se dirigió de nuevo a Mike. Comenzó a gritarle y zarandearlo. Al ver que no respondía probó el método de Blaineley. Cuando llegó el Chef con la camilla encontró a Mike con la cara llena de señales de mano. Le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Chris y él respondió.

-Mejor no preguntes.-Dijo él masajeándose la mano.-Voy a poner en remojo la mano.-Luego se marchó hacia sus aposentos dejando a Mike al cuidado del Chef.

* * *

_**Chris: **__¿Yo? ¿Preocupado por Mike? (Ríe a carcajadas) Solo me importaba que me denunciaran._

* * *

-¿Qué ha ocurrido ahí dentro?-Preguntó Trent cuando los Canguros llegaron al vagón de segunda. LeShawna les explicó lo ocurrido y Anne María exclamó alegremente.

-¡Han eliminado a Zoey!-Luego comenzó a rociarse más y más spray.-Es mi momento de recuperar a Vito.

-¿Tú no te enteras de nada, verdad?-Le preguntó Blaineley.-Mike se recuperó de su problema de múltiples personalidades. ¡No volverás a ver a Vito!

-Yo sé que Vito está en alguna parte. Y Vito me amaba. Por lo tanto en algún momento tiene que despertar ese amor.-Explicó Anne María mientras se ponía un kilo de rímel en los ojos. Blaineley le dirigió una mirada de reproche y dijo:

-Haz lo que quieras.-Luego fue a sentarse en uno de los bancos mientras se murmuraba cosas a sí misma.

-Eso haré.-Replicó Anne María cogiendo un pintalabios. Después todos se dispersaron por el vagón haciendo sus cosas. LeShawna, Tyler y Brick cogieron una baraja de cartas y se acercaron a Trent.

-¿Quieres jugar?-Le preguntó Tyler amablemente. Trent negó con la cabeza. No estaba de humor. Cuando se alejaron Trent se puso sus auriculares y fijo su vista por la ventana. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Al fin y al cabo lo importante era que Disney fuera feliz. Aunque fuera con aquel imbécil de Lightning. Inmediatamente se quitó esa idea de la cabeza. ¿Por qué de repente tenía tal enemistad con Lightning? Trent estaba hecho un lío y aumentó el volumen de su MP4. Entonces comenzó a pensar. Pensar sobre Lightning, sobre el anterior reto y sobre el beso de Disney y el chico. Todos sus pensamientos tenían algo en común: Disney. ¿Tenía miedo de que se olvidara de su amistad? ¿O era algo más? Pensando sobre esto Trent se fue durmiendo mientras la última canción que había compuesto: "Un beso" sonaba en los auriculares.

* * *

Le despertó una sacudida que hizo que abriera los ojos lentamente. Se encontró frente a frente con una cara de nariz respingona y pecas. Su pelo corto le rozaba la cara y le hizo estornudar.

-¡Courtney!-Se sobresaltó Trent poniéndose en pie. La chica le mancó su sonrisa más radiante.

-¿Sabes que eres muy mono cuando duermes?-Preguntó como si nada. Trent se sonrojó e intentó cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-¿Por qué me has llamado?-Preguntó mientras se desemperezaba. Courtney seguía sonriéndole y luego dijo:

-Hemos llegado.-Luego se levantó y dijo:-Chris nos ha dicho que hace frío así que abrígate.- Luego se fue dando saltitos hacia la puerta y se paró en el lindar y giró la cabeza atrás.- ¿Vienes o no?

-Sí, si.-Trent se quitó los auriculares, los guardó, cogió una chaqueta y salió corriendo tras ella. Los dos chicos bajaron del avión. Se encontraban ante un claro cubierto de nieve. A ambos lados había montones de nieve. A lo lejos se podía ver un camino que se adentraba en un bosque. Varios niños jugaban con la nieve y el Chef los espantó. Todos concursantes estaban allí. Chris estaba allí delante, de brazos cruzados; y visiblemente molesto.

-Bien, ¿Han acabado la parejita?-Los dos asintieron y se pusieron junto a su equipo. Trent se puso junto a Brick. Desde ese sitio podía ver a Disney claramente. Lightning estaba tras ella y no paraba de susurrarle cosas al oído. Algunas Disney reía y otra lo apartaba molesta. Trent no dejó de lanzarle miradas mientras Chris hablaba.

-Hoy estamos bastante cerca de casa.-Anunció Chris.-¡Canadá! De hecho a escasos metros de aquel estudio de grabación que hicimos servir-Todos comenzaron a murmurar, contentos de estar tan cerca de casa.

-¿El estudio de Luz Drama Acción?-Preguntó Justin con miedo. Chris asintió felizmente y de repente todas las voces pararon.

* * *

**Gwen: ¿**_Contenta de llegar al sitio donde más de la mitad de espectadores comenzaron a odiarme? Aun me dan escalofríos…_

**Justin: **_Prometí que nunca volvería a entrar en ese estudio. Es el culpable de mi fealdad. ¡Me deformó!_

_**Courtney: **__Ayy… Luz Drama Acción vaya /censura/ de temporada. Siempre ganando la inmunidad y salvando a Duncan de la eliminación ¿y cómo me lo paga? ¡Liándose con la gótica de mi examiga! Pero ahora las tornas han cambiado… (Se masajea las manos maquiavélicamente)_

* * *

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?-Preguntó Jo cruzándose de brazos.-Hay gente que quiere ganar.

-Como seguramente sabréis Canadá es bastante conocido por sus inviernos y sus festivales de nieve donde se construyen enormes figuras de nieve.

-Chris eso se celebra en Febrero y estamos en Mayo.-Le cortó tajante Noah. Chris le lanzó una mirada molesta.

-Tengo contactos.-Explicó señalando unas máquinas de crear nieve. -Bueno la primera parte del reto será solo opcional pero sin duda muy útil.-Comenzó explicando el presentador dirigiéndolos hacia el centro del claro, donde estaba despejado de nieve.-¿Ven los montones de nieve que hay a nuestro alrededor?-Todos asintieron.-Pues dentro hay escondidas tres palas. Las palas serán muy útiles para el reto siguiente. Encontradlas y serán vuestras.

-¿Y Mike-Preguntó Courtney antes de que Chris diera comienzo a la prueba.-Le necesitamos en el equipo o seremos…

-¿Así que me necesitas, guapa?-Dijo alguien tras ellos. Todos se giraron y vieron a Mike con unas gafas de sol y el pelo despeinado. Andaba a grandes zancadas y con las manos en los bolsillos. -¿Tan guapo soy?

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Courtney sorprendida. Mike se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

-Cuando tú quieras.-Dijo bajándose las gafas y lanzándole una mirada pícara a la chica. Courtney se sonrojó y, apartándolo, le gritó: ¡Grosero!-Mike se alejó de ella riendo. Courtney se acercó a Trent y se refugió en él abrazándolo. Disney los miró y enseguida apartó la mirada.

-Bueno Mike ya no será un problema.-Contestó a la pregunta de Courtney, Chris.

* * *

**Mike: **_Pues yo he venido a crear problemas. Sea de la manera que sea yo ganaré el millón de dólares. (Ríe malvadamente)_

_**Anne María: **__(Apenada) Ese no es Vito… Vito era mucho más irritante y grosero. Espero que vuelva a ser el que era…_

* * *

Mike se colocó detrás de Courtney y se cruzó de brazos escuchando los que Chris explicaba.

-Una vez se hayan encontrado todas las palas podréis comenzar a construir vuestras esculturas de nieve. Y nuestro jurado las valorará.-Explicó Chris señaló Al Chef y a Heather que estaban tras él.

-¿Qué hace ELLA aquí?-Preguntó alterada LeShawna mirando fríamente a Heather.

-Yo tampoco estoy contenta de verte ni a ti ni a tus kilos de más.-Contestó Heather sentándose, cruzando las piernas y poniéndose a leer una revista. Justin y Tyler sujetaron a LeShawna que se dirigía crujiendo los nudillos hacia Heather.

-Heather será parte de nuestro jurado.-Explico Chris señalando a la morena que sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Y soy muy muy difícil de convencer.-La chica dirigió una mirada desafiante a LeShawna que estaba visiblemente molesta. Seguidamente repasó a todos los concursantes con una mirada escrutadora.

-¿A que esperan?-Les gritó Chris.-¡Venga, venga!-Empujó a Noah y Dawn y la gente comenzó a movilizarse escarbando en los montones de arena. Chris corrió hacia el Jumbo Jet y el Chef y Heather lo siguieron. Cuando llegó a la puerta se giró y preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué nos sigues?-El Chef se giró y miró a Heather. Heather miró tras ella y se dio cuenta de que se referían a ella.

-¿Pretendes que me quede aquí fuera?-Chris asintió-¿Con todos estos patatas concursantes?-De nuevo el presentador asiente.-¿Con este frío?-Viendo que la conversación se iba alargando Chris le hizo una señal al Chef que cogió a la chica por la cintura y la lanzó contra un muñeco de nieve que Lindsay estaba haciendo.

-¡Mirta!-Gritó la rubia apartando a Heather e intentando reconstruir al muñeco. Heather le lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio a los dos hombres que se metieron en el avión sin dudarlo.

* * *

_**Heather: **__¿Cómo se han atrevido a dejarme a MÍ, repito; a MÍ, fuera del avión?_

* * *

La chica pateó la cabeza del muñeco que Lindsay había reconstruido y se alejó de allí furiosa.

Los equipos comenzaron a esparcirse y la gente se puso a buscar en grupitos de dos o tres personas. Courtney se puso junto a Trent e intentaba acercarse lo máximo que podía a él. Algunas veces sus miradas coincidían y Trent se sonrojaba. Le hubiera gustado seguir con aquello pero vió a Gwen buscar sola. Agachada frente al lindar del bosque, escarbando en la nieve y mascullaba algo para sí misma.

-Ahora vuelvo.-Le sonrió a Trent. El chico murmuró algo que Courtney tomó por una despedida y se marchó. Se acercó sigilosamente a la gótica y escuchó lo que decía. Hablaba tan bajo que no entendió poco y nada pero comprendió varias palabras que le causaron una gran sospecha.

* * *

**Courtney: **_Gwen dijo claramente Premio y Madre… Quizás necesite el dinero para que su madre se enorgullezca de ella… Imposible. Nadie podría enorgullecerse de tener a Gwen como hija… Pero entonces ¿Qué puede ser?_

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Pensando la manera de sabotear a tu equipo?-Courtney se agazapó a su lado y la miró burlonamente. Gwen notó que aquel juego la divertía mucho.

-Me iría mucho mejor si no pasaras a controlarme cada 20 minutos.-Refunfuñó la otra lanzándole una mirada casi asesina. Courtney se enfadó por la respuesta de Gwen y sacó la PDA.

-¿Sabes lo fácil que sería darle a "enviar a todos"?-Le preguntó. Gwen asintió y bajó la cabeza arrepentida.

* * *

**Gwen: **_Me la he jugado mucho hoy… Si Courtney hubiera contado algo… Yo no puedo marcharme. ¡No lo haré!_

* * *

-¿Va a funcionar de una vez tu plan?-Courtney se cruzó de brazos y la miró enfadada.-Has fallado cuatro retos seguidos.

-No ha sido culpa mía. He hecho lo que he podido.-Se justificó Gwen.-Pero el de hoy no puede fallar…-Gwen paró en seco.

-Eso espero porque si no… ¡De hoy no pasa!-Le gritó Courtney a la gótica que asintió. Después cada una siguió su camino como si nada. Courtney volvió con Trent mientras Gwen se alejó de allí lo máximo posible.

* * *

-¿Encontraste algo?-Preguntó Jo a Harold. El chico negó con la cabeza y siguió escarbando. La chica pateó uno de los montones de la rabia.

-¡Ahhh!-Gritó apartando el pie y masajeándoselo. Media enterrada entre la nieve había una pala dorada. Jo se olvidó del dolor de su pie y se levantó a cogerla. Pero el golpe era más fuerte de lo que ella espera y perdió el equilibrio. Antes de llegar al suelo una mano la agarró de los hombros e impidió que cayera.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Brick mientras le sostenía de las manos. Jo se sonrojó pero inmediatamente reaccionó y se apartó de un empujón. Se dirigió como pudo, usando la pala como muleta, al lado de Harold.

-¡Llévame a la enfermería!-Le ordenó. Harold la obedeció y ambos se marcharon. Brick se quedó allí, como un tonto, viendo cómo se alejaban. En ese momento llegaron Disney y Lightning. La chica corría mientras el chico la perseguía.

-¡Deja de seguirme!-Gritaba la chica, harta de Lightning.

-¡No!-Respondía el otro siguiéndola de cerca. Iban tan distraídos que Disney chocó con Brick. El chico se giró y los miró.

-Perdona.-Le sonrió Disney. Después se puso a correr de nuevo pero Brick la detuvo:

-¡Espera!-La chica se giró y le miró interrogativamente.-Tú… Tú eres una chica…

-Bien visto.-Contestó Disney sarcásticamente, probablemente influencia de su amigo Noah.

-Quiero decir que tú sabrás lo que le gusta a las demás chicas.-Se disculpó Brick sonriéndole. La chica se puso a pensar…

-Mmm… Es que Jo es tan masculina…-Brick la miró sorprendido y abrió la boca.-No te sorprendas. Hasta Lightning se dio cuenta.-Lightning que estaba a su lado asintió orgulloso como si fuera un gran logro.

-¿Tanto se me nota?-Preguntó sorprendido Brick y algo colorado. De nuevo los dos asintieron.

-Yo creo que lo que tienes que hacer es ser tú mismo.-Respondió finalmente Disney.-Luego bajó la voz y murmuró: Creo que tú también le gustas un poco…-Brick se puso aún más rojo con aquellas palabras.

-¿Tú crees?- Disney asintió y luego salió corriendo.

-¡No me sigas, Lightning!-El chico comenzó a correr tras ella dejando a Brick otra vez solo. Pero esta vez con una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

* * *

-¿Has encontrado algo?-Preguntó Blaineley a LeShawna que rebuscaba entre una enorme montaña de nieve.

-Nada de nada.-Se quejó la morena masajeándose los dedos.-Ya ni me siento los dedos.

-Yo ya no puedo más.-Lloriqueó Dakota sentándose sobre la nieve.-Se me está borrando la manicura.-Extendió los dedos para enseñárselos a LeShawna y Blaineley que hicieron una mueca de horror.

-Nena, creo que deberías descansar un poco.-Le recomendó LeShawna sin embargo Blaineley no estaba de acuerdo.

-De eso nada. ¡Ponte a buscar!-Le gritó bruscamente y Dakota se levantó pesadamente y preguntó en tono cansino:

-¿Si consigo una pala podré descansa?.- Blaineley se lo pensó y accedió. Dakota alegró la cara, se acercó a un montículo de nieve y escarbó un poco. Sacó una pala color bronce y se la entregó a Blaineley. Luego volvió a sentarse acurrucada en su abrigo.

-¿Sabías donde estaba desde el principio?-Le preguntó la rubia sorprendida. Dakota asintió alegremente.

-Es que quise darle emoción a la cosa.-Comenzó a reía la rubia mientras LeShawna ponía los ojos en blanco y Blaineley le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

* * *

-¡Solo os queda una pala por encontrar!-Se escuchó la voz de Chris por el megáfono.

-Nuestro equipo aún no ha encontrado ninguna…-Se lamentó Trent. Lindsay seguía montando muñecos de nieve, Anne María no había parado de rociarse y maquillarse y Mike estaba tumbado contra un árbol con las gafas de sol puestas.

-¿Es que no vais a hacer nada?-Gritó Courtney cuando llegó de su visita a Gwen. Lindsay la miró extrañada pero los otros dos ni siquiera alzaron la vista. Courtney cogió una bola de nieve y se la lanzó a Mike que se levantó sobresaltado.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa?-Le gritó el chico furioso. Dicho esto se levantó y se adentró en el bosque. Anne María le lanzó una mirada despreciativa a Courtney y corrió tras Mike. Los dos desaparecieron de sus vistas.

-¿Se supone que la mala soy?-Preguntó incrédula Courtney. Trent se encogió de hombros mientras que Lindsay asintió.

-Eres un poco mala Cornelia.-Courtney la miró mal y se puso manos a la obra. En ese momento llegó Brick con las manos vacías.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Preguntó mirando alrededor.-Oensaba que estabais todos aquí.

-Digamos que han preferido ser expulsados.-Dijo bruscamente Courtney pateando la cabeza de uno de los muñecos de Lindsay.

-¡Bailey!-Gritó la chica.

* * *

_**Lindsay: **__*llorando*__Primero Mirta… Luego Bailey… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué han tenido que irse tan jóvenes?_

* * *

_-_Espera Mike.-Gritó Anne María corriendo tras el chico. Mike se paró apoyado en un árbol y se bajó un poco las gafas de sol.

-¿Por qué me sigues, chica-spray?-Preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Porque Vito…-Comenzó Anne María.

-Yo no soy Vito. Soy Mike.-Cortó él bruscamente.-¿Quién es ese Vito?

-Nadie…-Respondió la chica. Entonces vió aparecer a Mark.-¡Por fin!-Se dirigió a él y preguntó:- ¿Dónde está mi pala?

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-Preguntaron Mike y Mark al unísono. Anne María explicó todo a Mike y luego dirigiéndose a Mark dijo:

-Pensé que podíamos confiar en él, ¿No?-Mark se encogió de hombros pero no respondió. Simplemente le entregó una pala plateada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has estado saboteando el juego con este becario?-Preguntó sorprendido Mike. Los dos asintieron y Mike sonrió:-Creo que tú y yo vamos a ser grandes amigos.

Antes de que Anne María pudiera contestar sonó una bocina y una estruendosa voz resonó por todas partes.

-¡Ya se han encontrado todas! ¡Volved al Jumbo Jet!

* * *

Poco a poco todos fueron llegando frente al Jumbo Jet.

-¿Habéis encontrado la pala?-Se sorprendió Courtney al ver a Mike y Anne María con una pala en sus manos.

-Lo hicimos, señorita estirada.-Respondió Mike sacándole la lengua a la chica.

-Grrr…-Gruñó Courtney y Brick y Trent prefirieron llevársela de allí antes de que se liara a tortas con Mike.

-Bien veo que todos habéis conseguido una pala. Pues ahora deberéis utilizarla para construir la mejor escultura que se os ocurra.-Explicó Chris.

-Qué prueba tan cutre.-Se quejó Noah cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Intenta tú encontrar 30 pruebas en diferentes países!-Le recriminó Chris que se volvió a meter en el avión.

-Manos a la obra.-Dijo Scott dirigiéndose a un claro con nieve y usando la pala. Los tres equipos se dividieron el espacio y cada uno se puso a planear que escultura harían.

-¿Por qué no me hacéis a mí?-Preguntó Justin posando.-Yo soy un icono de la belleza. Seguro que ganaríamos.

-Tú eres el icono de la estupidez.-Respondió Scott bruscamente.-Hay que hacer algo bonito y fácil de construir.

-Lindsay es muy bonita.-Dijo Tyler mirando a la chica construir un muñeco.

-Seguro que el muñeco tendría la cabeza más llena.-Respondió groseramente Blaineley riendo. Se quedó observando su pulsera de brillantes y exclamó: ¡Hagamos un diamante!

-¡Oh, si! Que gran idea.-Exclamó Dakota.-En mi casa tengo mucho. Será fácil.

-Es demasiado complicado.-Votó LeShawna.-Tenemos que decidirnos por una. Justin, Tyler Dakota y Blaineley comenzaron a discutir sobre que estatua era la mejor.- ¡Basta!-Gritó LeShawna.-Que cada uno haga la estatua que le parezca mejor y luego decidiremos cual es la mejor.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo Blaineley cogiendo la pala y marchándose por un lado. Dakota la siguió.

-A mí también.-Gritó Tyler corriendo tras Blaineley. LeShawna fue con él ya que quería hablar sobre la investigación.

-Vamos.-Le dijo Justin a Scott que era el único que quedaba. Los dos siguieron el mismo camino que los demás.

-¿Sois conscientes de que si vamos todos hacia el mismo lado no tiene sentido?-Preguntó Blaineley palmeándose la frente.

Cada uno tomó una dirección diferente y se pusieron a construir la estatua perfecta.

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Brick a Courtney y Trent ya que eran los únicos que quedaban.

-¿Y si hacemos una flor?-Preguntó Courtney.

-¿Tú sabes hacerla?-Reprochó Mike que estaba en un rincón charlando con Anne María.

* * *

**Courtney: ¡**_Este tío cada vez es más insoportable!_

* * *

-Pues…-Las Ovejas se quedaron quietas sin saber que hacer hasta que Brick se puso a apilar nieve. Todos le miraron muy extrañados y Brick respondió: Mejor esto que nada.-Dicho esto todos comenzaron a tirar nieve en la montaña.

* * *

Mientras tanto los Monos se habían puesto manos a la obra. Decidieron hacer (O más bien Jo les obligó a hacer) un iglú. La chica estaba sentada con el pie enyesado y dando órdenes a todo el que se ponía por delante.

-Con este iglú seguro que perderemos.-Opinó Noah mirando la base del iglú.

-A mí me gusta.-Exclamó Izzy cogiendo la pala y tirando mucha nieve sobre el "iglú"-Me recuerda a mi vida de fugitiva en el Polo Norte. Aunque solo necesité iglú un par de semanas porque luego me adoptaron los osos polares.-Rio Izzy. Todos la miraron extrañados mientras la chica reía a carcajadas.

-Bueno continuemos.-Gritó la chica dando palmas para que se movilizaran. Gwen vió el momento perfecto. Se sentó en el suelo y esperó que Harold pasarás por su lado para exclamar:

-Aiii..-El chico siguió caminando como si nada. Gwen lo miró molesta y dijo más alto: Aiii…-Harold siguió sin inmutarse y Gen gritó:-He dicho Aiii…Harold.

El chico se giró y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-A mi nada pero es por LeShawna…-Comenzó su actuación Gwen. Al escuchar el nombre de su enamorada Harold se sentó a su lado y escuchó atentamente.

-¿Qué le ocurre a LeShawna?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Verás…Ella no quería decírtelo así que no le digas nada. Pero…-Gwen miró a Harold preocupada y fingió que se secaba una lágrima.

-Tranquila. No diré nada.-Harold miró a Gwen fijamente mientras Gwen fingía que lloraba.

-Pues es que Justin se ha enamorado de LeShawna. Y está muy pesado. El otro día besó a LeShawna y está se enfadó.-Mintió Gwen. Harold miró al chico lleno de furia.-Toma.-Gwen le entregó la pala a Harold.-Protege a tu amor.

Harold no se lo pensó ni un momento. Cogió la pala, corrió hacia Justin y se la estampó en la cabeza. La pala se rompió y Justin cayó desmayado. Harold volvió con la cabeza bien alta con su equipo mientras Scott cogía a Justin y lo llevaba a la enfermería.

-¡Qué haces!-Se alarmó Jo. Se levantó como pudo y se dirigió a Harold.-¡Has roto la pala!

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Harold. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor mientras Jo le echaba la bronca al chico.

-¿Cómo vamos a acabar ahora nuestra escultura?-Preguntó Noah mirando la "base del iglú".-Con las manos será imposible.-Nadie supo que responder.

-Yo tengo mucha práctica en hacer LeShawnas de fango.-Dijo Harold tímidamente. Todos le miraron sorprendidos.- ¿Qué? Juntar el arte y la belleza es de sabios. Lo dijo el gran Esopo en el año…

-Esopo nunca dijo eso.-Cortó Noah. Luego Jo empujó a Harold tirándolo en la nieve:

-¡Venga, trabaja!-Harold le lanzó una mirada de retrecho pero no dijo nada. Comenzó a coger nieve y a juntarla. Poco a poco todo fue tomando forma. Entonces alguien se percató de que Lightning y Disney no estaban allí:

-¿Dónde han ido esos dos?-Preguntó Jo furibunda.

* * *

**Jo: **_Esa chica ya me está hartando. La próxima vez que votemos se irá fuera. ¡Fuera!_

* * *

-Seguramente estarán besándose en el bosque.-Contestó Gwen intentando cambiar de tema.-¿Cómo te va Harold?

-Mmm…-Dijo Noah que no parecía muy satisfecho con la respuesta de Gwen. Entonces alguien se acercó por detrás y dijo con una voz suave:

-Ella miente…-Se giró sobresaltado y vió a Dawn.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Noah mirándola interrogativamente. Dawn se encogió de hombros.

-No sé leer pensamientos.-Respondió solamente.-¿Vamos en su busca?-Noah asintió y los dos chicos se escabulleron tras la enorme figura que Harold estaba construyendo.

-Eh, ¿Dónde vais?-Preguntó Izzy saliendo de un montón de nieve sobresaltando a los dos chicos.

-Vamos a buscar a Disney y Lightning.-Respondió Noah. Izzy comenzó a reír y dijo:

-Yo lo he visto. Seguidme.-Comenzó a subir de árbol en árbol, a saltar de rama en rama y a oler cada huella que encontraba. Finalmente encontraron una chica que estaba de espaldas a ellos.-¡Disney!-Gritó Izzy lanzándose sobre ella.-¡Tengo tu nariz!-Gritó pero la chica le dio un empujón y la quitó de encima de ella. Y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que no era Disney sino Heather.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, chica loca?-Exclamó furiosa.

-Solo es Heather.-Se resignó Noah.-Sigamos buscando.-Heather les hizo parar bruscamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Solo es Heather"?-Preguntó ella enfadada. Noah la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nada. Si no te importa estoy en un concurso para ganr un millón de dólares.-Dijo él siguiendo e ignorándola.

-No estés tan seguro…-Dijo ella mirándose las uñas. Entonces Dawn se giró extrañada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó. Heather rio maliciosamente mientras Noah intentaba convencer a Dawn de no fiarse de Heather, pero la chica no le hizo caso.

-Verás cuando Chris fue a la cárcel no tenía tanto dinero para pagar la fianza. Pues hizo un trato con el presidente.-Explicó Heather.-El trato era…-No pudo acabar porque una bocina sonó cortando lo que decía.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Preguntaron Dawn y Noah a la vez. Heather comenzó a caminar hacia el claro.

-Lo siento. No puedo repetíroslo.-Luego comenzó a reír malvadamente. Dawn y Noah le lanzaron una mirada de reproche e Izzy dijo:

-¡Habría que ir al claro!-Luego subió a un árbol y comenzó a saltar hasta llegar al jumbo Jet.

* * *

Una vez estuvieron todos:

-Bien ahora los jueces valoraremos vuestras esculturas una por una.-Dijo Chris.-Comenzamos por las ovejas..-La chica se dirigió con aire de diva hacia las Ovejas.

-Esto es…-Comenzó Chris. Courtney, Brick y Trent se prepararon para el insulto pero para su sorpresa el presentador dijo:- ¡Fabuloso!-Heather y el Chef se dirigieron a los muñequitos de nieve de Lindsay. La chica había hecho por lo menos una docena de muñequitos. Todos vestidos con diferentes ropas y posicionados de diferentes maneras.-Mi nota es un 10.-Concluyó Chris.

-Mmm… 8.-Puntuó el Chef.

-6.-Respondió Heather solamente mirando con desprecio los muñequitos.

* * *

**Heather: **_Seguro que esos muñecos tienen más cerebro que su creadora._

* * *

-A continuación los Canguros.-Tyler y LeShawna y Blaineley y Dakota empujaron a Chris para que viera su obra.-A ver ¿cuál cuento?

-¡El mío!-Exclamaron todos. Chris se palmeó la frente.-Bien veamos vuestra patata.-Dijo dirigiéndose al de Dakota y Blaineley.

-¡Es un diamante!-Reprochó Dakota. Chris lo miró de arriba abajo y puntuó: 5.

-4.-Dijo el Chef sin ni siquiera mirar la escultura. Heather se acercó a la escultura y le pasó un dedo por encima. Entonces un pequeños cristales se le quedaron pegados al dedo.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Heather extrañada.

-Son pequeños diamantes que le he pedido a mi padre.-Heather no la dejó acabar.

-¿Si os pongo un diez me puede quedar la escultura?-Las dos chicas asintieron a la vez.-Pues 10.-Luego cogió un cubo y comenzó a llenarlo de cristalitos.

* * *

_**Blaineley: **__Bendito cristal de imitación. Le dije a Dakota que eso nos daría puntos._

* * *

-Finalmente los Monos.-La escultura era una LeShawna de casi tres metros de alto. Los tres la miraron boquiabiertos y Heather chilló:

-¡0! Qué asco de escultura.-Se quejó cruzándose brazos. Luego volvió a al diamante.

-Mmm…-El Chef miró bien la estatua y dijo: 7. Chris se acercó a la estatua y le dio unas palmaditas en el pie. Entonces el brazo de la escultura se desprendió enterrando a Chris bajo un montón de nieve.-Sacó un cartel en el que ponía un enorme cero.

-Los perdedores sois los Monos y los ganadores la Ovejas.-Gritó Chris saliendo del montón de nieve.-Nos vemos en la ceremonia de eliminación.

* * *

**Ceremonia de eliminación**

* * *

_**Jo: **__Como he dicho: Adiós Disney (Sella su pasaporte) Además Harold está de acuerdo así que…_

_**Gwen: **__No tengo elección.(Sella a Disney)_

_**Noah:**__ Nosotros votaremos a Harold. Él es el culpable._

_**Dawn/Lightning (pantallas partidas): **__(Dudan entre varios pasaportes)_

* * *

-Bien todos habéis votado.-Explicó Chris. Cogió una bandeja con siete bolsas de vomitar.-Las siguientes personas están salvadas: Dawn e Izzy.-Las dos chicas esquivaron las bolsas que Chris les lanzó.-Bien está bolsa es para… ¡Noah!

-Fantástico.-Dijo él cogiendo su bolsa.

-La siguiente es para… Lightning.

-¡Sha-genial!-Celebró el chico.

-Gwen estás salvada en esta ocasión.-La gótica suspiró aliviada.-Y por increíble que parezca la mandona de Jo tampoco.-Jo le lanzó una mirada furiosa al presentador que le sonrió.-Queda una sola bolsa. Harold o Disney… ¿Quién será el elegido para marcharse?-Los dos se miraron asustados y Chris dijo:-La última bolsa es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

….

…

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

-¡Disney!-La chica suspiró aliviada mientras que Harold se levantó pesadamente.

-Vosotros habéis elegido y yo como un noble samurái asumiré mi derrota.-Dijo Harold haciendo una enorme reverencia.

-Eeeh…-Vale toma.-Dijo Chris entregándole el paracaídas y lanzándolo por la trampilla.-¡Y así se acaban las rarezas en el concurso! Bueno aún quedan unas cuantas.-Señalando a los Monos.

-¡Oye!-Se quejan todos.

**Chris: **¿Se recuperará pronto Mike? ¿Alguien echará en falta a Harold? Lo dudo. ¿Hará algo Trent? ¿Y Courtney? ¿Le servirán los consejos de Disney a Brick? Descubridlo en el próximo episodio de Drama Total el Mundo en Peligro.

* * *

**Votos:**

**Harold: **Lightning, Noah, Disney, Izzy

**Disney: **Jo, Gwen, Harold

**Gwen: **Dawn

**Monos Rabiosos**

Noah

Dawn

Jo

Gwen

Izzy

Disney

Lightning

**Canguros Coquetos**

LeShawna

Scott

Blaineley

Tyler

Dakota

Justin

**Ovejas Bobas**

Courtney

Trent

Lindsay

Mike

Anne Maria

Brick

**Clasificación**

29* Cameron

28* Sam

27* Staci

26* Sierra

25* Geoff

24*Bridgette

23* Eva

22* B

21* Zoey

20* Harold

Bueno si quiera colgar hoy el capitulo no puedo comentarlo ni responder reviews. Lo siento ya lo haré la pròxima. :D.

Como prometí dejo los logos de los equipos en mi perfil.

Hasta la pròxima :D.


End file.
